


Whirlwind

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Journalist-Jinyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Markjin, Painter-Mark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 70,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Jinyoung meets Mark on the way back from a business trip. The first thing he does is showing his not so charming side. But Jinyoung doesn't have the slightest idea what impact this encounter will have on his life.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/gifts).



> Hiiiiiii, welcome to my first markjin story. English is not my first language (as you'll notice, I'm sure). So I apologize for any mistakes in advance. But I try my best. Please bear with with me. I hope I can do justice to the markjin society.
> 
> Sonia, I wouldn't have been able to write this without your never-ceasing encouragement and cheering. Thank you so much. 

Jinyoung is pissed to the core. The whole day was a disaster so far. Every single person he met today was at least impolite to him, if not right out lousy. The painter he had to interview today was conceited and acted nothing but bitchy during the whole meeting. There wasn't a moment he didn't want to throw her off a cliff. Still he gave everything to be professional and treat her kindly and with respect. But she arrived already 2 hours late to the arranged meeting and that resulted in him missing his flight from Tokyo back home to Seoul. The taxi driver didn't even know the correct direction to the airport, to get a spot on a plane that was leaving today was a nightmare plus pretty expensive and the overpriced sandwich he purchased at the snack bar (from a very annoyed-looking staff) tasted like something rotted between slices of dry bread.

Now that he finally is sitting in his seat on a plane which would bring him home, he feels completely emotionally drained. Jinyoung would prefer to shut the rest of the world out, if just possible. The only tiny ray of hope is the window seat he's currently occupying. He likes to look outside during flights. It always gives him a little sliver of peace and elicits a feeling of freedom in him, which he usually misses in his everyday life. Another advantage of this seat of course is that he doesn't necessarily have to talk to anybody. He wouldn't need to stand up to let another person pass and nobody would ask him to get something from the hand-luggage compartment for them. And luck seems on his side from now on, since the middle seat next to him is still vacant a couple of minutes before the departure time. Just two and a half hours of peace and freedom are lying ahead of him.

He is almost ready to let his mind and body slip in the much desired state of relaxation as he hears the cooing voice of one of the stewards. Jinyoung looks up and watches as the source of the voice personally escorts a blonde guy, talking to him in an overly sweet voice and making heart eyes at him. And the worst thing happens, they both come to a halt at Jinyoung's seat row. The steward takes the hand-luggage from the guy to store it away and wishing him a „superb flight“, while the blonde guy maneuvers himself right to the seat next to Jinyoung and lets himself plop down. It costs all of his willpower to suppress an annoyed groan. There goes his elbowroom. But he tries to be not too bugged by it. His window seat and his peace and freedom can't be taken from him. The plane takes off as scheduled and after the first, always a little exciting, minutes of the ride, Jinyoung feels the welcomed haziness setting in.

This state unfortunately doesn't remain for long. Only a few minutes later terrible noises are invading his ears. The analysis doesn't take long, seems like blonde-middle-seat-guy is listening to something that few people would describe as music, way too loud. And this is enough to make Jinyoung lose it. Nobody is supposed to annoy him here and now but this reckless person next to him is accomplishing exactly this! Jinyoung is wildly tapping on the other's shoulder. At least blonde-middle-seat-guy is reacting immediately and takes off the earphones to look with wide, brown doe eyes at him. Jinyoung's facial expression probably looks like he wants to blow up the whole plane, nevertheless blonde-middle-seat-guy is sporting a small smile and quietly says ”Hi”.

“You're disturbing me. Don't you realize that the volume you listen to this horrible, music-like disaster is brain-melting? It's freaking annoying. Probably even the people back in Tokyo can hear this sound-catastrophe coming from your earphones. Damn, show some consideration for others!” Jinyoung rants.

But blonde-middle-seat-guy only tilts his head a little and continues to look at Jinyoung. For a short moment the thought that the other guy maybe doesn't understand him hits his mind. He tries to gather some proper Japanese words, but then the other eventually replies. “You know, it would have been enough to just tell me that it's too loud. I would have understood even without the hate speech,” the guy smirks. Jinyoung is speechless for a few moments.

_Honestly??? He's annoying everyone here and still has the audacity to criticize ME???_

Jinyoung gasps for air until he gets out a scandalized, ”Excuse me?”

“Yeah, no problem. I excuse you. I gladly turn down the volume for you,” the other casually says and put on his earphones again, now without undefinable sounds coming from them. However he still observes Jinyoung, but Jinyoung is flustered and enraged because of the current situation, and now he can't even reply because the other one can't hear him anymore. He doesn't know how to react. Eventually he huffs loudly, crosses his arms in front of his chest and turns back to the window. But he can't enjoy the view any longer, every chance for resting is gone. He is boiling inside.

_How can a person be as impertinent as this guy?! How do I deserve such bad luck anyway?!_

The next hour Jinyoung is mulling over everything, silently fuming.

That is until he notices the 'fasten seat belt sign' flashing above him. A little confused, he's looking around but then he realize the slight shaking of the plane. Well, turbulences are a common event during a flight. But the shaking is increasing pretty quickly to a point he never experienced it before. He tries to detect anything outside but it was dark by now and there wasn't much to see for him. The stronger the turbulences get the louder the murmuring of the passengers becomes. Jinyoung feels sick. He doesn't know what's going on, there is no announcement or any kind of information the crew usually would provide. He feels his hands clawing into the armrests, his back presses as much into the seat as possible. His whole body is rigid and he feels sweaty. Some passengers are noticeably panicking already and that doesn't do any good for his current state. He closes his eyes and silently prays, while the shaking still gets stronger.

A calm deep voice suddenly reaches his ear. So calm, it doesn't really fit the situation. “I'm sure it's nothing much,” the deep voice murmurs. Jinyoung opens his eyes and turns his head, finding that his outrageous seatmate is currently looking at him with a composed expression, earphones gone. Jinyoung didn't reply. What should he have to say to this anyway?! The plane was shaking like a kid would shake its birthday gift before unwrapping it. And the stranger next to him claims it's nothing much?!

_Why is this guy so calm?! Is he on drugs?_

Blonde-middle-seat-guy chooses to continue, “I always watch the crew in this situations. If they are calm, there's nothing to fear of.” Right then a stewardess is practically sprinting down the aisle and the gazes of both guys are following her. Jinyoung's eyes snap back to the blonde guy to scowl at him. He catches Jinyoung's gaze, sucks in some air and bites on his lower lip, finally with a hint of uneasiness.

The next moment a particularly strong verberation shakes the plane and the lights go off. People are right out screaming and praying all around Jinyoung by now. The next thing he knows is the lights are back on and he is hugging the arm of his seatmate, his head tightly secured on the other's shoulder. Jinyoung feels the other's eyes on him but by now he doesn't care anymore. He needs something or someone to hold on to in all this madness. And this guy is available so he has to deal with it. Jinyoung has his eyes squeezed shut as he suddenly feels a hand remove one of his own hands from the stranger's arm. One warm and strong hand squeezes his reassuringly, the thumb carefully caressing it. “It's fine, it's fine, everything will be fine...shhhhh,” the gentle deep voice reaches his ear. And indeed it works to calm Jinyoung down a tiny bit. He probably had squeezed the other's arm so much that no blood is flowing anymore but he just can't detach himself. This is the only thing that keeps him sane right now and there's no way he can let go of that. He focuses entirely on the soothing voice and the soft, reassuring touch.

After what felt like hours, Jinyoung notices a change in that voice, not longer that gentle but laced with concern. The hand was gone from his hand, too and instead he feels a light tapping. Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes and tries to get used to the sudden brightness again.

“Hey, are you alright?” Jinyoung detaches his head from the stranger's shoulder and looks up, directly into beautiful doe eyes. He blinks up at them, staring into brown, endless deepness. He finally catches up with reality and after a few seconds of confusion, Jinyoung realizes that the plane is no longer shaking and people are no longer screaming and panicking.

Jinyoung quickly lets go of the blonde's arm and presses himself into his own seat. He fixes his eyes on the headrest in front of him. There must be a blush by now, at least his face feels like it's burning. Stammering he asks, “I-is it over?”

“Yes, there was even an announcement in case you didn't...uhm....notice. The crew apologized for the lack of information, but it seems they were surprised as well by the extent of the turbulences,” the deep voice next to him explains.

This is probably the most embarrassing situation he's been in a long time. He was scared to death and he couldn't do anything else than practically jump the stranger next to him and accept his undeserved care, just like that.

_Should I say thank you? Would that be appropriate? No..oh god, no, it's already so embarrassing, it will make everything only more awkward. Ugh..._

So Jinyoung opts to clear his throat and looks out of the window again. He just murmurs a quiet, “Aaah, I see.” The guy next to him doesn't respond anything and after a few minutes Jinyoung slightly turns his head to see what he is up to. The blonde guy is currently absorbed in playing a game on his phone, happily tapping away like they didn't just stare death in the face.

The remaining time Jinyoung catches himself again and again sneaking glances at his seatmate. He not just admires his relaxed demeanor but also the handsome face, which he didn't really notice before due to his bad mood. Perfect skin, pretty eyes, long lashes, high cheekbones and full pink lips making him look almost unbearable attractive. He has pretty hands, too, Jinyoung observes. Pretty, slender, long fingers are currently operating the phone. Jinyoung believes he can spot some remnants of paint on them, but he isn't quite sure about it. Anyway, after his embarrassing performance Jinyoung can cancel the chance to ever chat up the other male. He eliminated every little piece of hope himself and so he just sighs and waits for the flight to end.

After the touch down he snatches his hand luggage and quickly makes his way out of the plane. He has to jostle a bit but everything is better than let his pathetic self remain any longer under the eyes of hot-blonde-seatmate. And Jinyoung feels his eyes on him as he quickly makes his way past the other passengers.

He is finally home. It's much too late and exhaustion makes his body feel like it weighs a ton. He's just glad he's alive even if he disgraced himself in the process. A small sigh of relief escapes his lips when he finally slips under the covers of his comfortable bed. One last time the pretty doe eyes are flashing before his eyes. Then he quickly drifts off to sleep.

 

XXX

 

Jinyoung only had a few hours of blissful sleep. Even if he worked several hours overtime yesterday, it surely doesn't mean he can slack off today. So he found himself inside the office on the way to his cubicle as usual. He plops down into his swivel chair and not a second later his best friend and cubicle neighbor Jackson rolls over to him. “Hey pretty, how was your trip to Japan?” he cheerfully asks.

“Rough to say the least. The painter I interviewed was a total bitch. All her answers to my questions were haughty, just snobbish jabbering. I really don't know how I should pull it off to turn it into something mildly interesting,” he sighs and slumps deeper into his chair.

“Uuuhhh, my pretty puppy, don't despair yet. Until now you always managed to do the trick,” he happily comments and roughly pats Jinyoung's head.

“Still the boss is always yelling at me. So in the end it probably doesn't matter anyway, I guess,” Jinyoung scoffs.

“He's a mean old man and basically yells at everyone. Don't take it to heart.”

“Well he doesn't yell at you. Ever,” Jinyoung says dryly and raises an eyebrow.

“I correct, he's a mean BIASED old man.” Jackson shrugs. „But you know my time will eventually come,“ his friend predicts in the most meaningful tone of voice.

“Like all the others, you have to pay the price one day. Eventually he will try to set you up with his daughter,” Jinyoung grins.

“It could be Cinderella, a whole visual with the best personality and a beautiful singing voice, able to communicate with little birds and squirrels and stuff, but with a father like this I wouldn't even go near her,” he scoffs.

“But what will you do, if he takes action and actually makes you meet her?”

“I'll do what I always do in situations like this, I pretend I don't understand Korean,” Jackson smiles satisfied.

“He does know you understand him though.”

“Then I'll pretend I suffer from memory loss.” Jinyoung just shakes his head in disbelief. Jackson continues, “Or I tell him I am already married for the past 4 years? Or I say I have to join the Chinese army? I can tell him I am actually a spy and can't attach myself to anyone. Or taking the easiest way out, I tell him I am in love with my gorgeous best friend, Park Jinyoung,” Jackson chuckles.

“Don't selfishly throw me under the bus. I don't want to have anything to do with this and I certainly don't need another reason for him to yell at me,” Jinyoung warns, frowning as much as his face lets him without breaking.

“We will see,” Jackson singsongs.

Suddenly Jinyoung thinks back to yesterday and to the handsome blonde boy and he can't stop himself as he says, “I met a very pretty boy yesterday.”

Jackson perks up immediately. “Where? What is his name? When is your first date? Tell me tell me tell me!”

“Plane, I don't know and there is none,” Jinyoung sighs. Jackson's face falls and Jinyoung quickly continues, “I embarrassed myself in front of him to no end. Oh and before that I actually hissed at him because my mood was disastrous. So after my glorious performance I concluded it would be hopeless to try to hit on him last minute,” he explains bitterly and rubs his palms over his face.

“Wow, you fucked up big time.”

“Yeah, thank you for the clarification. What would I do without you?” he dryly asks and ignores Jackson's dramatic expression. “And now I have to get to work to write this stupid ass interview.” Jinyoung opens his bag, which he had placed on the desk in front of him. But what he finds inside aren't his expected working materials. “W-w-what is this?”

Jackson immediately attaches himself to Jinyoung and stares together with him into the questioned bag. “Not yours?”

“N-no!” He digs through several sketch pads and pencil sets inside. “Oh no, this can't be true. I probably grabbed the wrong bag on the plane.” He lets his face disappear behind his palms again.

“Here's an address sticker,” Jackson mentions and pokes at something. Jinyoung quickly observes it. “Okay, I have to go there and swap the bags.”

“What? Now?”

“Of course now. I need to get my stuff to work.”

“But you also need to be present AT work. What if mean old man will notice that you're gone?”

“I guess you have to lie for me then. After all you're super good at that.” Jinyoung pats the back of his best friend, snatches the bag and leaves quickly.

 

XXX

 

Even if the circumstances are unlucky, Jinyoung is still glad he doesn't have to make so much of a way to reach the address. He stands in front of the respective door in a broad and bright street. Oddly this street calms him down. Yes, he is stressed and he has enough reason to be annoyed but when he looks around, Jinyoung actually feels nothing but peace. It's a quiet neighborhood. Everything looks clean and tidy. The sun engulfs everything and Jinyoung feels the pleasant warmth on his face. He closes his eyes and stands still for while. Then he remembers his initial mission and with a sigh rings the doorbell.

A minute later the door swings open and Jinyoung's eyes widen. In front of him stands blonde-middle-seat-guy. And if possible he looks even more gorgeous than he did the day before. He stares back at Jinyoung, both bathing in bright sunlight. Jinyoung can't stop gaping at the boy. Light blue, ripped skinny jeans looking amazing on him. He wears a white t-shirt which is too big for him and reveals his flawless collarbones. Different colors are smudged all over the whiteness of the material of his shirt. His blonde hair a little messy but amazing, reflects the sunlight in a way that makes Jinyoung breathless. This boy looks like an angel.

“Hey, grumpy prince,” the pretty boy smiles adorably. So adorable that Jinyoung almost misses what he says, only almost.

“W-what what grumpy prince?” he asks confused.

“You are the grumpy prince who was on the flight with me yesterday, right? I remember that handsome face,” he says with a slight chuckle and Jinyoung wonders, if he is able to survive this attack on so many of his senses at the same time. The chuckle sounds sweet and the smile gets brighter and reveals more of his beautiful teeth. Jinyoung is too astonished to answer so the other continues. “Did you miss me so much that you come to visit me at home? How did you even know where to look for me?” he asks, still grinning.

“I...ohh...uuhm...this!” Jinyoung stammers little eloquently and raises the bag in front of him. “I think it's yours. And I really hope you have mine.”

For the first time the smile on the other boy's face gets replaced with an expression of confusion. “Oh, you mean we accidentally took the wrong bags with us?” The blonde angel tilts his head a little and Jinyoung questions, if it's normal that his heart beats faster just from this tiny, adorable gesture.

“You didn't check your bag?” investigates Jinyoung. He tries his best to respond without a 2 minute delay now.

“No, not yet. But I will do now. Please come in.” He makes way for Jinyoung to step in and closes the door behind him. Jinyoung glances around. He probably shouldn't be as surprised as he is, when he sees a studio, high ceiling, large windows, canvases everywhere, big shelves full of different colors. The inrushing sunlight makes it all look almost unreal.

“You like it?” the blonde beauty next to him snickers and Jinyoung notices that he is very impolitely gaping at his surroundings. “You are a painter!” he exclaims and is finally able to tear his eyes away from the interior to look back at the other guy. But that only leads back to the initial thought in Jinyoung's mind.

_Wow...he is dazzling._

“That's very true,” he smiles. “Would you like something to drink? Want to sit down a bit while I go and fetch your bag?”

“Uhm...would it be a problem, if I take a look at your works over there?” Jinyoung asks a little unsure. He doesn't want to come off as rude (even if the nickname “grumpy prince” indicates that it's too late for this cautiousness) but he spotted some interesting canvases and even from the area in front of the door they already look impressive.

“No problem at all. Look all you want. I'm back in a bit.” The blonde boy takes the stairs, which probably are leading to the living area. Jinyoung makes his way over to the art works. And what he sees hits him like a tank. Most of the pieces are portraits but then again not typical portraits. On every face on the respective canvas is a distinct emotion prominent. And it is so well-elaborated that Jinyoung can't tear his eyes away. Especially a portrait of a girl, who looks back over her shoulder is fascinating him.

“Do you like her? It's Sad Girl,” the deep voice way too close to him snaps him out of his daze. He flinches a little and turns his head to look back at blonde-angel-boy right beside him.

“I-it's beautiful. Unbelievable beautiful. And Sad Girl, yes....that's very suitable,” Jinyoung murmurs and pins his gaze back to the portrait. “She looks so hurt. There's so much pain in her eyes that it makes me want to cry on her behalf. Like whatever is going on in her mind, whatever happened to her is so tragic that everything is bound to be sorrowful from this point on. The emotion on her face is so strong that it sweeps you of your feet and engulfs you completely.”

He feels the stare of the blonde boy and turns to search his eyes again. “Well, thank you.”

_Yep, his stunned face looks beautiful as well._

“You're welcome. It's...it's just really awesome.”

“I know.”

“Well, someone isn't humble at all,” Jinyoung comments with raised brows.

The painter chuckles sweetly. “As an artist there isn't any good in being too humble, at least when it comes to skills. You need to believe in your own talent and ability. Because if you don't, how can you expect other people to believe in it?”

“Well, you have a point there, I guess,” Jinyoung smiles softly. “What's your name?”

“I'm Mark. And you are?”

“Mark who?”

“Uhm...Mark Tuan.”

“That's strange. You're not listed. How the heck someone with skills like this could have gone unnoticed by us?” Jinyoung murmurs more to himself than to the other.

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about and unfortunately I still don't know your name,” Mark says and Jinyoung catches the slight frown on his face.

“Oh sorry, Jinyoung. My name is Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you.” Jinyoung tries to make up for his lacking manners by smiling as brightly as possible. And that brings back the sunshine on Mark's face, too.

“It's indeed nice to meet again without being scared to death,” he smiles.

_Riiiight...there was that._

“Yeah, that...uhm...yesterday, I am very sorry. I behaved like a rude brat. I just had the worst day and was in a freaking bad mood. This isn't an excuse for my behavior of course. And still you were so kind to calm me down in the middle of this turmoil. So thank you so much and..please forgive me?” Jinyoung asks ruefully.

He hears the blonde-angel-boy laughing his cute angel laugh again. “You're very welcome and you shall be forgiven.”

“Oh, being a poet on top of being a painter,” Jinyoung smirks.

“No, really not. Being a painter is enough for me.”

“And what a great painter you are,” Jinyoung praises and he thinks he sees a slight blush on Mark's face. It's definitely worth a special entry in his diary:

_Dear diary, today I made an angel blush. Is this a miracle or a sin?_

Nevertheless he quickly gathers his senses and asks, “So this is Sad Girl. And this is?” Jinyoung points to a canvas with an amiable looking elder on it.

“This is my grandpa.”

“Really?” Jinyoung can't tell, if Mark makes fun of him right now or if he tells the plain truth.

“Yep.” Jinyoung searches the other's face and finds proudness and reassurance and another beautiful smile on it.

He nods slightly and turns back to the canvas. When looking at Sad Girl made him almost cry in despair, this painting does the absolute opposite to him. The old man radiates such friendliness and sympathy, it makes Jinyoung feel at ease immediately. “This is the epitome of positivity,” he marvels.

“Great, exactly what I was going for.” Another grin from blonde-angel-boy.

_God, this boy has a name, your head should learn how to use it!_

“Okay, honestly. This is so stunning. Every painting I see here is amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“You only paint people?”

“Almost, yes,” he hesitates slightly. “I only want to capture liveliness. A certain kind of energy. Unmoving, dead things aren't my style.”

“What about animals?”

Blonde-ang- MARK, seems to flinch the slightest bit. He than rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “Animals are kind of an exception.”

“But they are lively and funny and stuff, aren't they?”

“Indeed. A little bit too much, if you ask me,” Mark says with a sheepish smile. “You see, animals doesn't listen to instructions very good. And I, when I paint, have a certain vision in my mind before I start. But for example, a cat most likely ends up to lick its butt and just gives a flying fuck about my vision. And that's not an image I think I can elicits the emotions with, which I am usually going for.” Mark makes a face and Jinyoung can't hold back his laughter as the image of a desperate Mark, who's trying to scold an indifferent cat, pops up in his head.

“Okay, understood,” Jinyoung snickers. “But what about them?” He points to a painting of three toddlers, enjoying themselves in a sand box. “Did the listen very well?”

“Oh it's different with kids. Kids are just carefree and happy and energetic. That's mostly what I am going for, when I decide to paint them. So they don't need any instructions to show these qualities.”

“You sure make your own rules.”

“I'm sure allowed to do that,” Mark smirks.

Jinyoung shrugs. “Was just stating facts here.” And that earns him another smile. “You need to come with me.” Now Jinyoung has done everything to bring back the confusion on the other's face.

“Pardon? Where to?”

“Oh wait....let me start anew. My name is Park Jinyoung and I am working for a lifestyle magazine. A very successful one, I'd like to add. It's called “HIGHER”. You might have heard about it.” He doesn't see any recognition on the other's face. Before the panic bubbles up in him, he quickly decides to go on. “It's the best selling magazine in South Korea these past 5 months. Anyway, we currently have a series going on. In every issue we publish an article about a talented artist, painters to be precise. We introduce their works and their motivation and inspiration and also have an interview with the respective artist. And after what I saw here, I think you definitely have to be part of this series.” Jinyoung honestly expected his statement to have a greater impact. But Mark doesn't respond. He just seem to mull over the said in his head, his face wears a slight frown.

Jinyoung knows he has more convincing to do. “You see, it would be a win for both sides. We would have the pleasure to release an article about a fantastic painter and your works would receive more exposure to the general public.” Jinyoung tries his best to sound enthusiastic but Mark looks rather amused at him.

When he still doesn't respond, Jinyoung gets more and more unsure. “Uhm...soooo?” Jinyoung smiles. He knows it must look desperate but he can't manage anything else now. If he would be able to bring such a talent into the magazine, it would be his greatest success for sure. And it would probably get him his nagging boss of his back for a while.

“Okay, you're still hesitating. But I can convince you. You just-”

“Beg for it!” Mark suddenly demands. His face is sporting a smirk and he slowly crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Jinyoung needs a minute to comprehend what he said. “E-excuse me?” Jinyoung asks incredulously.

“Beg for it and I might agree.”

_What the heck is happening? Where's the angel?_

Jinyoung really wants to write this article so he quickly decides to do what he has to do. He clasps his hands together in front of him and tries to bring out his most puppyish expression. “It would mean a lot to me personally as well as it would contribute to the ongoing success of the magazine. I would be very grateful to you so...uhm...p-pretty, please?”

And that's it. Mark bursts out laughing a high-pitched and breathless laughter. He even has to support himself with his hands on his knees in order not to topple over. Jinyoung stands there, trying to understand what is going on, while the other seems to have the time of his life. After calming down, Mark finally cares to explain.

Still chuckling a little, he says,”I'm so sorry, it was a stupid joke. I didn't know you'd really beg.”

Jinyoung is so done with him. A death glare possesses his face as he hisses, “What the heck. I have a very serious request and you're just making fun of me?”

“Oh no, grumpy prince is back. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. Please forgive me.” He is still trying to catch his breath and his stupid smile is still very prominent.

_Well it's still a gorgeous smile but I just have to think of him as stupid. It's a pride thing._

“Hmpf!”

“Okay, I am really very honestly sorry, okay?”

_Damn, must he look so cute?_

“And of course I will agree. I would have agreed before, but now I think I kind of own it to you.”

“You do?” Jinyoung is a little dumbfounded now. Another twist he didn't expect.

Mark nods in an optimistic manner, looking like a cute deer. “But why do I have to come with you?”

_He is tilting his head in this adorable way again. Why?! He's so cute I'M MELTING!_

“You see, all the artists got pre-selected. To bring in someone new might be a bit difficult now. So my plan is to introduce you to my boss and show him some of your works. I assume he then will understand that it is essential for us to include you.”

Again Mark is nodding. “So, you're coming?” Jinyoung tries to incite.

“Yes, sounds fun,” the blonde grins. “So should we take Sad Girl and my gramps with us?”

Relief floods Jinyoung's system. He didn't reckon to be blessed with this level of cooperation after the painter reacted so cautious at first. Now Jinyoung has all the reasons to be pleased and let that mood slip in a bright smile as well. “That would actually be great.”

He helps Mark to wrap up the canvases and slip them carefully in a special transport bag. Jinyoung almost can't stand still. He's highly motivated to finally get going. But Mark stops him. “I can't leave like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Mark smirks. “I should at least wear a clean t-shirt, when going out, don't you think?”

Jinyoung tries to come up with a reply but all of his attempts get blown into pieces as the other casually takes off his color stained shirt and throws it on a chair.

_Breathe, Jinyoung! Breathe! He doesn't look that great. Despite...he really looks FREAKING AWESOME._

Mark wanders around in search for a shirt, completely oblivious to the fact that Jinyoung almost suffers a heart attack. Jinyoung yells inwardly, yells at himself to look away. But he simply can't. It seems Mark has the exact same effect on him as his paintings have. Mark is slim. His waist is comparatively slender, his strong looking chest and shoulders forming a nice contrast to it. Chest and abs are visibly defined as well as his upper arms. Mark's skin looks smooth ans flawless in the sunlit room. It costs all of Jinyoung's willpower to stay put. Because all of his instincts are telling him to march over to the other male and to drag his hands and his lips all over the exposed skin. His thoughts get interrupted when the painter finally finds another, obviously proved to be good enough, dark blue t-shirt and slips it over his head.

“Uhm...Jinyoung? You alright?” Mark looks unsure and slightly concerned at Jinyoung. And Jinyoung decides that he has to get himself together before he would embarrass himself yet another time.

_Calm down, P ~~ervert~~ ark Jinyoung! _

“YES,” he unintentionally yells. An inner facepalm gets due as he notices how Mark slightly flinches.

_What was the plan with the no additional embarrassment?_

He sighs, absolutely done with himself. “Yes,” he says a lot more softly. “Can we leave now?” He turns around and is almost ready to grab the doorknob when Mark speaks up again.

“Jinyoung?”

He turns around and raises his brows in question. “Hmm?”

“How about taking your bag with you?” Mark suggests with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, right.” He marches back to the display of canvases where he had dropped it a while ago. He snatches it up quickly and is halfway back to the door when he hears the angel chuckle again.

“Jinyoung?” He turns around again, a little irritated about the recurrent delay. “I mean YOUR bag. No nation's being saved by taking mine with you again, right?” Mark points at the bag in his hand and his smirk turns into a full blown grin. Jinyoung hides his face behind his free palm.

_STOP. EMBARRASSING. YOURSELF. NOW!_

He makes his way over the Mark and swaps the bags, a sheepish smile on his face. Mark seems to have the time of his life, still laughing about Jinyoung's performance of idiocy, as he grabs the bag with the paintings and walks over to the door. “I guess now we're good to go.”

 

XXX

 

Jinyoung maneuvers Mark into his office. He's lucky, Jackson isn't located on his desk. “You can sit here while I have to prepare some things,” he suggests and offers him his own swivel chair.

“No, it's fine. If you need help, I would be glad to assist.”

“Jinyoungiiiiiieee, you're back.” Jinyoung turns around and sees Jackson coming down the corridor. He moves swiftly to meet him before he arrives by their cubicles. “Hey Jacks,” he says rather loud as he meets him in the corridor. He quickly whispers into the other's ear. “Over there, this is the cute guy I met on the plane yesterday. Turns out he had my bag and is a freaking good painter.” He catches a glimpse of Jackson's stunned expression but is quick to lead him to their cubicles, where Mark is waiting. “Jackson, meet Mark Tuan, a talented painter, which I want to feature in our series. Mark, this is Jackson, my colleague and friend.” They greet each other and shake hands.

“Well actually I am a little more than a friend. I am his BEST friend, the light of Jinyoung's life, his happy pill, his source of wisdom, Jackson Wang,” the blonde boy says with a charming smile.

“It's not true at all. Please ignore him,” Jinyoung comments dryly and he loves to listen to Mark's soft chuckling again. “I have to find mean old man, you know where he is?” he addresses Jackson.

“No, but Kyungha should know.”

“Alright, I'll go find her and be back in a minute,” Jinyoung ensures and starts to make his way down the corridor. He can still hear Jackson talking to Mark. “You see, he says it's not true but I tell you, I am really the light of his li-”

Jinyoung turns around while he walks and yells, “He's not. Don't believe anything he says! He's mentally incompetent.” And while he turns around again he hears Mark's loud, high-pitched laughter and Jinyoung just can't suppress his smile. He made quick work of finding Kyungha and asking her to bring their boss over.

When he comes back to his cubicle he can see both guys talking to each other animatedly. Yes, Jackson is his very best friend but when Jinyoung sees Mark smiling at him, he can't help but feel a pinch of jealousy.

_Calm down, Jinyoung. You know him for less than 24 hours. No reason there to be a bitch._

“Okay,” he announces a little too loud, “Kyungha will bring mean old man and I will set up the meeting room adequately.” He takes the transport bag from Mark and steps into the meeting room right across the corridor. “Wait, I'll help you,” Mark says and follows him. Jackson follows as well but he seems not willing to do anything more than watching.

Jinyoung and Mark are busy, moving chairs and tables. Suddenly Jackson clears his throat. “So Mark, you're pretty hot, aren't you?!” Jinyoung looks up to see surprise and a blush on Mark's face.

_Well, that is adorable. But what the fuck, Jackson Wang?_

“Uhm, don't know about that,” he answers meekly and scratches the back of his neck.

Jinyoung bursts out laughing. “How is it possible that you have so much confidence in your skills but get insecure about your ridiculous good looks?”

“Y-you think I am good looking?” Mark asks amazed. Jinyoung didn't see the shy side of Mark so far. But he decides that it is cuter than hundred baby bears.

“Hey, I said it first, okay? It was me. Do you hear me? Am I a ghost?” Jackson makes sure to be extra dramatic.

“Yeah, I hear you, I mean you are sure talking loud enough,” Mark retorts with a straight face.

_Okay, shy Mark retreated so confident Mark can kick Jackson's ass. This gets better by the minute._

Jackson is so taken aback, he only can gasps for air, trying to stomach this answer. Jinyoung can't help but slump over one of the tables, laughing.

“How can you laugh?” Jackson asks, still in shock.

“So f-f-f hahaha...so funny.”

Mark watches the whole scene with an amused look on his face but then decides to speak again. “Okay, but honestly Jinyoung, you think I look good?”

Jinyoung rubs his eyes dry, removing small tears of laughter. “Who on this planet wouldn't think that?” Jinyoung smiles at Mark. But Mark quickly avoids his eyes and looks down.

_Does he has to blush so adorably again?_

“Don't ignore me, you two! I am still here.”

Jinyoung huffs. “Yeah, like we can miss that. It would be nice, if you'd help a bit as well, you know? Go and get some coffee, please. I hope that will appease mean old man a little.”

“Since the both of you aren't appreciating my presence enough, I can as well do that.” They watch him stalk out of the room like a petulant kid. And they both snicker in response like little kids as well.

“So what's all the mean old man business about?”

“Oh...yeah, that's the nickname for our boss. But he doesn't know about it...obviously and....uhm...you are actually here for a business matter so you shouldn't know this fact as well. Please forget again.”

“I'm in the midst of forgetting...3-2-1- all gone.” Mark smiles his cute ass smile and Jinyoung is almost melting.

“Dork,” Jinyoung grins.

“Jinyoungie, mean old man will be here in five.” Jinyoung looks up to see Kyungha standing in the doorframe. “Thanks, Kyungha. I think we will be ready then.” She nods in confirmation. Her eyes only then seem to register the other person in the room and Jinyoung notices the firework-like sparks in them.

“What the heck, is today the Take-your-model-friend-to-work-Day and nobody told me?” she exclaims dramatically as she scans Mark from head to toe.

_He probably already thinks everybody here is crazy. Don't add on to that!_

Jinyoung at least wants to try to calm down his spirited coworker a little. “No, actually this is-”

But she is quicker and cuts him off. She takes a few quick steps towards Mark and invades his private space. “Hi, I am Nam Kyungha, fully employed and single. Nice to meet you,” she uses the full force of her most flirty voice. Mark takes a step back, probably because he, like most people, is a fan of private space.

“Uhm...hi...I'm Ma-”

Jinyoung steps forward and wedges himself half in front of Mark. “Kyungha, this is Mark Tuan, a painter we plan to include in our interview series. And we are in the middle of preparing a presentation.”

All her playfulness disappears from her face immediately. “You mean....he's here for business...like...he's not your model friend?”

“Nope.”

“Oh.....oh my god, I am so so sorry. Please forgive me,” she pleads and frantically bows repeatedly. Mark seems a little overwhelmed but then swiftly grabs her shoulders to stop her from continuing. “It's fine. It's fine. No big deal. You basically just complimented me so who would feel offended by that?”

_Can he not smile this sweetly?_

She looks up at him with a pout. “Well, I met a few painters before and some of them were so snobbish, they felt offended just by me breathing the same air as them.”

“Okay, I am not like that. So feel free to breathe all you want,” he snickers.

“Good, I am very relieved then. So...are you single?” she smirks alluringly at Mark. Obviously she regained her playfulness back in the blink of an eye.

“KYUNGHA!” Jinyoung almost yells, by accident.

“Alright alright, I leave you now and come back after the presentation.”

“Not necessary, really. Just don't come,” Jinyoung says with a straight face.

“Charming, Park. Very charming,” she dryly retorts as she retreats.

He turns back to finish the preparations but from the corner of his eye he notices how she frantically pantomimes to Mark to call her. Jinyoung is DONE with his coworkers. “NAM KYUNGHA!”

“Alright, I am already gone, buzzkill!”

Jinyoung sighs deeply and rubs his eyes.

“Is it always like this here?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It's basically a madhouse.”

“I like your coworkers. They seem so....energetic,” Mark concludes.

“Yeah...something like that.....” He pleadingly hopes this “like” is just a like how one likes flowers or candy or a nice patterned wallpaper. But Jinyoung wonders. After all Jackson and Kyungha are two of the most fetching people he ever met. Jackson is a charming ball of energy, active and obliging and good-natured to the core. Blonde styled hair, a well defined body and a bright smile, which rarely seems to leave his handsome face, make him visually appealing as well. And Kyungha is smart and witty with a bright and entertaining personality. And she is as pretty as if she just fell out of a drama. Her red dyed hair, green contact lenses and stylish clothes are are indeed attractive. If Mark would show interest in one of them, Jinyoung wouldn't even think it was weird. But still he silently begs that this wouldn't be the case. Of course these two are his friends and he doesn't want to imagine his life without them but still he saw Mark first. And that has to count for something.

Mark places the paintings on one of the tables so that they are leaning against the wall. Jinyoung grabs a white tablecloth and puts it over the two art pieces.

“Why are you hiding them?” Mark asks puzzled.

“I'm not hiding them.”

“Then why are you dressing them up in a ghost costume?” Jinyoung freezes to look up and search for the others eyes. When he sees a cheeky grin on Mark's face, a relieved exhale escapes his lips.

“For a second I thought you really meant that,” Jinyoung snickers.

“No, I don't. But I wonder why you're doing that.”

“It's a tactic. He's not supposed to see your paintings right away when he walks in. We will use the moment of surprise so the unbelievable beauty will hit him like a truck.”

Mark looks a little in doubt but then shrugs. “I guess you know what you're doing.”

“Hey fans, here's the coffee,” Jackson announces as he puts down the coffeepot and a few mugs. “It's Wang's special, best coffee in town. Enjoy, my dear boys.” Jackson winks at them and leaves the room.

“Uhm....wasn't he very upset with us just a minute ago?”

“Yep, that's Jackson for you, not really the resentful type.” They both shrug and it's almost funny to Jinyoung how Mark accepts all of this maniac behavior of the people here just like that.

“Oh, he comes,” Jinyoung whispers when he spots his boss coming down the corridor.

“What should I actually do?” whispers the painter back at him.

“Not much really. Let me do the talking and you can be just your amazing painter-self. And it would be nice, if you'd act kind of enthusiastic over the prospect of being featured in the magazine.” Jinyoung gives him one last reassuring smile before his boss enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“So what's up, Park? Ordering me here must have a good reason, I hope?” he grunts, a piercing stare directed at his employee.

“Yes, I found this young man here. This is Mark Tuan, a talented painter and I would love to include him in our artist interview series.” Jinyoung gestures towards Mark. He can see the old man's stare getting softer and even his eyes widen as his gaze wanders to the young painter.

His boss decides to speak. “Nice to meet you. Are you single?”

And right in that moment Jinyoung wishes to be swallowed by a big black hole so he never has to face such embarrassment in his life again.

His boss is just as unique/outrageous as some of the other employees. But he's the boss so he can do whatever he wants and he happily takes advantage of that. Jinyoung is glad for Mark's calm demeanor. He seems to accepts his boss' impossible behavior as easily as everything else. Mark also is skillful to dodge the answer to that question, Jinyoung's boss decided to initiate the conversation with. Jinyoung is quick to take up the thread and lead the talk to the presentation, he has in mind. Surprisingly his boss doesn't seem to hate what he's saying. He also obviously is very fond of Mark and as Jinyoung lifts the tablecloth/ghost costumes and reveals the paintings, it seems to be a full success. Of course his boss is impressed by these art pieces.

“Alright, Mr. Tuan. It was a pleasure to meet you and I am glad we can work together for our series,” his boss says in an unusual honey-voice, while he shakes Mark's hand.

“I am very enthusiastic about this,” Mark smiles.

“Good. Park? Ask Kim Dongyul to get ready for the interview with Mr. Tuan and to contact him with the information for time and place of it.”

Jinyoung's face falls. He found Mark all by himself, he did a very good presentation and now this stupid mean old man wants to rob him of the deserved chance to carry out the interview. But he's speechless. Nothing appropriate comes to his mind.

“Excuse me,” Mark speaks up, voice firm. “I agreed to this interview under then condition that the interview would be conducted by Mr. Park. If this shouldn't be the case then I'm afraid I have to decline.”

Jinyoung whips his head around to stare astonished at Mark, whose eyes are fixed on his boss'.

_He really did say that, right? I didn't hear wrong?_

Finally Jinyoung's boss seems to give in. “Fine, Mr. Tuan, if this is your wish, we certainly can do it that way. We won't let this new formed bond be broken by a triviality like this,” he smiles mildly and in return gets Mark's angel-smile.

“Very well,” Mark answers.

“Park, I hope you won't mess up this chance. After your last few articles, I am prepared for a disaster but I would be glad to see some good content from you for a change,” his boss snarls.

It was okay, if he got yelled at in front of other coworkers. He even got used to it. And after all, almost everyone gets yelled at by their boss from time to time, just some on a more regular basis than others. But to be slandered by him in front of a business client, in front of Mark, is just the worst. And once again, he can't say anything back. He can't tell this jerk that his behavior is not only rude but also highly unprofessional.

“So Park, this is your chance. I want you to take special care of Mr. Tuan. We don't want him to change his mind, right?” He stands up and steps towards the door. “Good day, Mr. Tuan,” he addresses Mark and leaves the meeting room. Jinyoung is frozen to the spot. His brain is still trying to catch up on what just happened. On the edge of his mind he registers Mark shuffling next to him.

“Honestly, you should change to call him mean old fuckhead,” Mark grumbles. “Jinyoung, are you ok?” His voice is soft now, soft like fluffy marshmallows and Jinyoung feels the sudden need to not make the other worried.

“Yes, yes I'm fine. Everything is fine of course,” he tries to say it cheerfully. But if it can be judged by Mark's concerned expression, it might not be working. “Really, I mean we can do the interview and that's great. So what is there to be not ok about?! Haha..”

_Park Jinyoung...small reminder that you never should plan to be an actor because you're shit at this!_

“It's outrages how he spoke with you. Honestl-”

“I'm sorry you had to witness this. It was unprofessional. Really, I am sorry,” Jinyoung says, his voice full of distress.

“Why do you apologize? You did nothing wrong. You held an awesome and 100% convincing presentation. And honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to write just as awesome. I don't believe the first thing what mean old dumb guy just said about you.”

That pulls Jinyoung out of his daze. He was so worried about the bad impression Mark must have of him now. He was scared Mark even would want to cancel the whole interview because who would want to work with a supposedly amateur? But the fact that Mark doesn't seem to think in that direction at all, makes the world a little brighter again.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung murmurs.

“You did well, Park Jinyoung.” Mark raises his hand and gently pats Jinyoung's hair. It's something he didn't see coming at all. This gesture combined with the reassuring smile which Mark offers to him, holds so much affection that Jinyoung almost stops to breathe. “And let's not forget, you should take care of me now, right? So that I won't change my mind,” the blonde now cheekily grins.

“Huh?”

“Pack your stuff! We're leaving,” Mark orders with so much confidence that Jinyoung almost obeys without asking anything else ALMOST.

“I don't understand. I can't leave. I have to work. And leave where?” He doesn't even try to hide his confusion.

“I, your business associate, wishes to grab coffee with you to celebrate this triumph. Plus mean old jerk basically gave his ok, when he said that you should take care of me. So come on!”

Jinyoung doesn't see any sense in fighting back. If Mark wants him to come, he'll just tag along. After they tidied up the conference room and put the paintings back into the transport bag, they exiting the room. Jackson just manages to drop a few questions, which Jinyoung answers as short as possible before Mark urges him out.

Mark smiles happily for the whole way and Jinyoung just doesn't know what to say. Part of him is still trying to catch up on what happened since yesterday evening. So he is more than a little confused, when he notices that they are back in front of Mark's studio.

“I thought we would grab coffee?”

“We do. But we do it here. You know, Jackson is not the only one who can make nice coffee.” Mark winks at him and Jinyoung's mind is in turmoil.

_HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT?? HE IS FLIRTING! No he isn't! BUT WHY WINK? I don't know, but he can't be flirting...he just can't._

He feels Mark's hand on the small of his back, gently pushing him inside. The studio is still sunlit and peaceful and that calms Jinyoung down a bit. Mark leads him upstairs and offers him a chair at his kitchen table. Jinyoung sits down and observes the other boy while he makes coffee.

“You're unusually quiet this past half hour,” Mark points out.

“Still less than 24 hours of acquaintanceship and you already use the word 'unusually',” he retorts amused.

“Mhhhh,” Mark hums, his deep voice sounds just so pleasing to Jinyoung. “It's because I am good at that. I can read people well. And you are usually one to talk back,” the blonde's face has a reassuring smile on it, signaling Jinyoung that it's not meant as criticism. He joins Jinyoung at the table, putting down two mugs. “I hope you come back to life again after you tasted my super good coffee. I put milk and hazelnut syrup in.”

“How do you know I like that?”

_You can't be that obvious._

“Wild guess,” Mark grins.

Jinyoung tastes the coffee and it actually is delicious. “Ok, this is awesome.” Mark quietly parties over his praise with a childlike charm.

“So Park Jinyoung, at your workplace you might have Jackson Wang and his great coffee. But is there anything else what keeps you there?”

“What do you mean? It's my job. I get payed. Basically that is keeping me there.”

“I heard other companies are paying their employees, too. Crazy, huh?” Mark lazily smirks while his pretty doe eyes are searching Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung chuckles slightly. “Yes, crazy for real. But I like writing, you know? It's not that I would prefer just any other job.”

“Maybe one were a jerk boss wouldn't scold you for no reason at all?”

“Never heard of a painter who worked as a part time employment adviser.”

Mark snickers. “I am sorry, I probably come across pretty pushy here but I am just wondering why you're working there and get treated like that. And why? Why the heck is he such an ass to you?”

“I would guess it's because he knows I am gay.” Jinyoung usually doesn't throw that information about himself out that fast. And he didn't think about what to do in case Mark gets irritated by it. It just felt right to say it. And now it also seems right because Mark doesn't bat an eyelash at this exclusive information.

“Ouch, so he's straight out bullying you?” Mark asks and his eyebrows are scrunching.

“It's not really like that. Let me explain. He desperately tries to find a man for his daughter. He is nice to all potential candidates, which I am obviously not a part of. He once in a while urges an employee a.k.a. candidate to meet his daughter. When she's dissatisfied, he gets thrown back into the pond and ends up on the yell-list, together with me, all of the females and all of the rejected guys before him,” Jinyoung finishes with a sheepish grin.

“You're kidding me.”

“I'm afraid not. But that's the reason why I don't really feel specially bullied. He yells at almost everyone because of that.”

“And yes, it's obviously better, if the boss yells at the majority of his staff. Sounds super sensible,” Mark comments dryly and nips on his mug.

Jinyoung can't hold back his laughter. “Well, when you phrase it like that, it sounds pretty stupid.”

Mark scrunches up his face cutely. After Jinyoung calmed down and is focusing back on Mark he notices the other boy searching his eyes. These amazing brown deep eyes are piercing into his, observing, searching for something in Jinyoung's eyes. But for what he is looking, Jinyoung doesn't know. He just gets a little unsure every time the other's attention lies solely on him.

“Jinyoung, do you always wanted to become a journalist? Or a writer? Or just something associated with writing?” Mark asks casually as he supports himself on his elbow and puts his chin in his palm.

“Writing in the broadest sense, I'd say,” Jinyoung almost whispers and breaks eye contact to pin his gaze on the tabletop.

“And that means?”

Jinyoung remains silent. He didn't talk about this in a long time and he ponders, if this is the time to spill it, to a guy he doesn't really know.

“Jinyoung? You ok?”

“Yeah, it's not just something I'd like to talk about.”

“Why? Does it make you sad?”

“No, it's more like it's embarrassing. Because back then it was just a silly dream. And it was obvious that it wouldn't come true. And now I just feel stupid that I thought about in the first place.” Jinyoung still can't look into the other's eyes. But he indeed feels his face and ears flushing.

“I'm sure it's not as stupid as you think. I promise I won't laugh. You can tell me, ok?” Mark tries to coax him. “Pleeeease?”

At the buttery sweet voice and the cute last word Jinyoung's head snaps up. And yes, he sees a soft and understanding expression of the angel's face.

_How to fight back, when he looks like this?_

A sigh escapes his lips but then he starts to finally talk, his eyes are downcast again. “As a kid and teen, I loved singing. I actually still do. But back then....I uhm...I still thought I could be a singer. And I started to write songs and learned to play the guitar. But of course it wasn't enough. I was never good enough. How conceited and stupid could I be?” Jinyoung huffs, angry with himself. He feels how his shoulders had slumped while he was talking. He probably looks miserable.

“Aren't you a little hard on yourself?”

Jinyoung is taken aback to hear the other's voice, soft like snowflakes. But he can't bring himself to look up. He just stays put, as miserable and stupid as he is. Suddenly he feels Mark's warm and soft hand encircling his own in his lap. His head automatically snaps up and he looks into those reassuring eyes. “Jinyoung, you were very young and you had a dream. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“But I should have known it was dumb, even back then. But I learned that I didn't have a chance pretty quickly, so it's fine.” Jinyoung tries to give his best 'I'm alright'-smile. Judging by Mark's frown, his best 'I'm alright'-smile tragically failed him.

“What happened?” The painter's voice is quiet and laced with concern.

Jinyoung sighs as if he carries the whole world on his shoulders. With his free hand he harshly ruffles his hair. “I was rejected by a lot of entertainment companies, again and again. Eventually I gave up and realized that this wasn't my thing......obviously.”

Mark slowly caresses Jinyoung's hand with his thumb. And even though Jinyoung feels as terrible as back then, when it all happened, this little gesture brings him comfort.

“Just because you didn't fit into their concepts, doesn't mean you're not talented, you know?” Mark's voice remains soft but in this sentence a little dare could be heard as well.

Jinyoung snorts. “It's nice of you to say this. Even though you don't have the slightest idea about my skills but it's still nice. Nevertheless I learned my lesson.”

“You should believe in yourself more.”

“How should I believe in myself, when nobody else believes in me?”

“How should the other's believe in someone who doesn't believe in himself?” That brings back the conversation from this morning to Jinyoung's mind, when he initially accused Mark to not be very humble. And it brings a mini-smile on his face. “Touché!” Jinyoung retorts. “But anyway....it's all said and done. I am a journalist now and that's just fine.”

“Are you still writing songs?”

“Uhm...yeah. It's a nice way to relieve some stress. And I still sing,” Jinyoung says abashed. “Just in private of course,” he adds in a hurry.

“I want to hear,” Mark demands with a confidence that is hard to refuse to. “Sing for me!” But then Jinyoung's warning bells in his head start to ring fiercely.

_What the hell is he doing to you??? You almost sang for him without thinking._

“No,” he straight out rejects.

“No?” Mark seems rather amused.

“No, we still don't know each other even 24 hours and you want me to sing for you. Where's the logic?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the international law that says you only can perform a song for somebody, when you know them longer than 24 hours. Stupid me, how could I forget?” Mark declares with so much drama in his voice, he could have been trained by Jackson. “How come Ed Sheeran didn't know, when I attended his concert?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. “My point is, it's embarrassing.”

“My point is, I don't care.” Mark raises his brows in a challenging way but the small smile on his lips betrays him.

“Just read my lips! I. WON'T. SING!” Jinyoung moved his mouth as exaggerated as possible.

Mark starts to snicker and retrieves his hand from Jinyoung's. Jinyoung almost forgot that it's there. It felt so natural and now, as it's gone, it feels like something important is missing.

“So you just won't listen, yeah? No problem, I can wait,” the blonde smirks. “But since your boss instructed you to be nice to me, I have something else to ask you for.”

Jinyoung doesn't know, if he should be glad or afraid, hearing that statement. He just nods slowly to signal Mark to continue.

“Jinyoung, let me paint your portrait.” Jinyoung is more than surprised. Dumbfounded he holds Mark's gaze. The blonde's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.

_SAY SOMETHING, IDIOT!_

“W-why?”

Mark breaks out into a beaming smile. “Because I want to paint you since yesterday, since I saw you for the first time. It would turn out perfect. I just know it.”

Mark is a huge flood wave and Jinyoung is a tiny island. Mark is a whirlwind and Jinyoung has nothing to hold on. His rapture washes over Jinyoung and there's nothing he could do, nothing he could put up against it.

“Oh....okay?...I guess?”

“Awesome!” Mark yells delighted and jumps up. “So come on!” He grabs his arm to pull Jinyoung to his feet as well.

“W-what? Right now?”

“Yes, of course!” Mark's excitement seems unstoppable, if not an angry grumble would resonate from Jinyoung's stomach. Mark stills and looks slightly confused at the other boy. Then he adorably starts laughing.

_Isn't there a limit of how often someone can embarrass oneself in one day?!_

“Change of plans, we order food and eat and then I will paint you,” Mark smiles his sweetest smile at him and Jinyoung is seriously afraid that his legs will give up on him. He is quick to take a seat again, when Mark turns around to look for his phone.

They order Chinese food and once it is placed in front of them, smelling all delicious, they dig in and there's no room for conversation. Afterwards Mark leads Jinyoung downstairs and places him on a chair. Mark positions himself in front of him, a white canvas between them.

“Jinyoung.....can you please think about yesterday? About how you felt on the plane while it was shaking and the light flickered,” Mark says carefully.

Jinyoung scrunches his eyes shut. “Is this necessary?” he almost whines.

“I'm afraid so. I need that face of yours, full of emotion, full of worry and fear,” he explains softly. “Please. Please open your eyes. I need your pretty eyes for that.”

Jinyoung is a tiny bit happy over the casual compliment but it almost vanishes as the feelings of the previous day overwhelm him. He takes a few deep breaths and opens his eyes wide, as wide as they were yesterday, when he was looking around in panic. When he heard all the people desperately scream and he felt so scared and so helpless like never before.

“That's it, Jinyoung. You're doing so well. Stay that way.” Mark encourages and quickly gets to work. Jinyoung focuses on breathing and on the emotions he's currently reliving. So much that he at first doesn't notice Mark as much. But after a couple of minutes the images in his head slowly fading and he takes in how beautiful Mark's face looks as he works. His features showing concentration and seriousness but also sublime ambition. It's intriguing. Jinyoung's eyes trace every centimeter of the other's face in awe.

“Jinyoung, focus!” Mark urges. “Where are your thoughts?”

_All over your pretty, pink lips!_

“Sorry, give me a moment.” Jinyoung gets back on track and focuses on the past events.

“Yes, there you are again. Thank you.” Mark continues and Jinyoung gives everything he has to not let his thoughts stray again. To go through this range of negative feelings once more is exhausting. Yesterday, he panicked and anxiety boiled up to take his body and his mind as prisoners. He remembers how his body reacted. An unbearable heat grew on him and sweat soaked his clothes. Today is different. He goes through the same emotions but his subconsciousness knows he isn't in mortal danger right now. Instead of the panic and the heat he feels a paralyzing chill in his bones. A chill that comes with the thoughts of the possibility that he could have lost his life yesterday. There was a chance that he wouldn't have seen the light of a new day. And these appalling thoughts are intensifying every negative emotion that runs through his head right now.

“Okay, we're done.”

Jinyoung's eyes focus on Mark. The blonde's voice pulled Jinyoung out of the gloominess of his own head. Jinyoung takes a quick glance at his watch. Indeed he was sitting there for hours already. He didn't notice. The time just flew by.

“We are done?”

“Yeah, it wasn't easy, right? But you did so good, Jinyoung.” Mark smiles a little apologetically at him. “Won't you come and take a look?”

Jinyoung gets up and as he feels his stiff joints he then believes that he was sitting still for quite a long time. When he takes a look at the canvas, he is immediately captivated. It's him. It's his face, but in a way he never had seen it before. The fear that is emitting from his features is almost overwhelming. It's like the other portraits which Mark painted. It grabs you by the heart and pulls you in.

“Do you like it?” the quiet voice next to him asks. “You're staring for at least 2 minutes without saying a thing.”

“Oh.....,” Jinyoung tears his eyes away from the canvas and looks at Mark. The painter seems a little unsure, a tiny bit nervous. “Mark, it's perfect. It's...I don't know what to say. It's breathtaking.”

Mark exhales, his expression full of obvious relief. Jinyoung smiles at him. “What's the reaction for? Did you honestly think I wouldn't like it? It's art. It's real art. To think that my face would be associated with art someday.....it's unreal,” he laughs and shakes his head incredulously.

“Really? I thought your face was handsome from the first moment on....even with this grumpy expression gracing your features.” All signs of uneasiness disappeared and a teasing smirk was back on his face.

_Well...that was fast._

“Yeah, whatever,” Jinyoung says to say anything at all. He turns his back to the painter to get a moment for himself but turns around again shortly after. “Uhm...about yesterday, can I ask you something?”

He looks a little surprised, but after a second Mark nods and smiles at Jinyoung reassuringly.

“Yesterday, when the turbulences were at peak and I freaked out, well everyone freaked out, how come you remained so calm?”

Mark takes a few moments to think. Then he slightly shrugs. “You know, I am not unusual brave or cool or something. I probably would have freaked out like everyone else there.”

“But?”

“But you were clinging to me, so incredibly scared and I just thought that I can't panic now. I told myself to stay calm because you just needed some calmness at the moment. So in a sense you helped me out.”

Jinyoung is stunned. “Does that even make sense? I never heard of somebody reacting like this.”

“I guess I can be stronger for others than only for myself. I'm sorry, if it doesn't make sense but just take it as a pretty unique charm of mine.” The blonde offers a charming smile.

Jinyoung returns it, accompanied by slight head shaking motion again. “Unique indeed. As unique as your talent for capturing emotions on canvas, I would say. Thank you for painting me so beautiful like that,” he says and lets his eyes stray over the portrait again.

“No, thank you for letting me paint you. I want you to know that I am not taking it for granted. Thank you for your time and your patience.”

_DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT!_

“Uhm....it was nothing. Really.”

It got late and Jinyoung decides it's best to leave before he'll take the chance to embarrass himself some more. They decide on a date for the interview and exchange phone numbers in case anything would come up. When Mark escorts Jinyoung to the door, he has his hand on the small of Jinyoung's back and Jinyoung has a very hard time to hide his giddiness. Mark opens the door and before Jinyoung can slip out, Mark locks him in his arms. It's something Jinyoung didn't expect at all so it takes him a moment to return the hug. He feels too many things at once in too little time. 

The blonde lets his arms drop and takes a step back, all smiles and sparkles. “Thank you again, Jinyoung. This was an interesting day.”

“Yeah, that's true,” he giggles bashfully.

_STOP GIGGLING, YOU DAMN GRADE SCHOOLER!_

“Bye.”

“Bye, Jinyoung. Get home safely,” Mark says and offers an adorable small wave.


	2. Two

Jinyoung arrives at his work place after a very restless night. Jackson is already in his chair, tapping lazily on his phone. When Jinyoung sits down next to him he looks up and beams.

 

“Lover boy, good morning.”

 

Jinyoung cocks an eye brow. “Lover boy? How so?”

 

With his chair Jackson rolls towards him, so that his knees bump into Jinyoung's thigh. “Because you left with this model-like painter yesterday and I expect you have seduced him,” his best friend coos with a teasing smile on his lips.

 

“Uh well...no. That-”

 

“Wait, you can't talk about seduction without me being present,” Kyungha interrupts as she suddenly materializes next to Jinyoung and positions herself on his desk so that he's now properly surrounded by both his annoying friends. She smiles down at him cheekily. “So Jinyoungie, is his body as stunning as his face is?” she smirks.

 

“Yesterday you were all over him and now you're asking ME how he looks without clothes? Isn't that too much of a plot twist?” Jinyoung asks, one brow raised.

 

“Well he IS pretty hot, but if he plays for the other team, it's better if you'd catch him than anyone else catching him.” She nods along her statement as if it's the most sensible thing out there.

 

“Honestly, he is so hot, I think about converting,” Jackson pipes up.

 

“Jackson, you can't convert. It's not a religion. You can't choose your sexual orientation,” Jinyoung deadpans.

 

“But if I could, I would choose whatever involves Mark Tuan,” Jackson grins. “So speaking of sexual orientation, I hope you helped his sexuality to orientate well yesterday.” He wiggles his eyebrows and looks so ridiculous that Jinyoung bursts out laughing, despite his stupid statement.

 

“Is that a yes?” Kyungha urges smugly.

 

“What? Nooo...no it's not like that. It wasn't like that at all. And I hate to disappoint you but I have no idea about his sexual orientation.”

 

“So I'm still in the game? How could I be disappointed then?”

 

Jackson throws an eraser at her. “Leave his man alone, would you?” He acts as scandalized as ever.

 

“Fine, fine...he can have him.”

 

“Did you two listen at all? I don't even know, if he's interested in guys. So he is pretty far from being my man.” Jinyoung is a little annoyed. Both of them are acting like he gained himself a boyfriend, while he thinks that he embarrassed himself more than anything else the previous day. The impression he must have left was probably disastrous.

 

“Your judgement on situations is always so weird, Jinyoung. We can't trust you on this. Just tell us what happened.” Jackson pats his hair and offers an encouraging smile. Jinyoung would feel offended, if a comment like this would have been dropped by anybody else than Jackson. But his best friend usually goes on and on about Jinyoung being too insecure about himself. And all his evaluations of situations seem to have a tinge of negativity when it comes to his own performance in them. “You went to get coffee, right?”

 

“Uhm...actually we went back to his studio and he made coffee for us there.” Jackson squeals, Kyungha gives an impressed nod. “And uuhhh....he asked me all kind of questions about my career choices. At some point he took my hand.” Another unnerving squeal. “He ordered food and we ate and.....uhm.....he asked me if it was okay for him to paint my portrait,” he continues sheepishly, eyes pinned on the desk in front of him.

 

Jackson's squeal intensifies. Kyungha's jaw drops. “He did what?”

 

Jinyoung can feel his face heating up and he sinks deeper into his swivel chair. “Uhm...yeah he kind of asked me that and I kind of said...it's okay and that's what we did the whole afternoon.”

 

“OH MY GOD,” exclaim both his friends in unison. Jinyoung decides to continue quickly and get over with the storytelling.

 

“And the result was just utterly impressing. Honestly, he's such a talented artist. Oh and he smiled so much yesterday and I kind of died every time he did. And he thanked me so cutely and now listen, when he saw me off he hugged me.” Jinyoung's speed of narration quickened with every sentence and after finishing, he follows the urge to hide his flushed face in his palms. His audience has nothing of it. They start to celebrate like they are at some kind of festival. Jackson yells “waaahhhh waaaahh waaaaaaah” while gripping Jinyoung's shoulder, shaking him without ceasing. Kyungha jumps from the desk to do a little victory dance. She chants very off-key “Park gets Mark, Park gets Mark” and Jinyoung just hopes that most of his other coworkers haven't arrived to work yet. He doesn't need any onlookers for this display of practiced madness.

 

“Okay, I am so out of the game because the game is pretty much decided already. Jinyoungie, he's totally into you,” Kyungha concludes with a certainty, Jinyoung is slightly envious of.

 

“If I say it like that, it really sounds a bit like it would be real. But unfortunately it doesn't feel that way at all. Maybe he's just very friendly,” Jinyoung tosses in more meekly than he actually planned to sound.

 

“Jinyoung, you need to have confidence here. You deserve your crush liking you back,” Jackson encourages.

 

“But it would be too perfect. I fell harder with every little thing he did. And did I tell you that yesterday, when I curtained his portraits in the meeting room, he asked me why I would dress them up as ghosts?! Can you believe it? I even fell for his lame jokes. Uugh!”

 

Jackson and Kyungha exchange a look and without a word she puts a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder, while Jackson puts one hand on his other shoulder, their faces gleaming with sympathy.

 

“Jinyoungie, you have to be very strong now.”

 

“We need to tell you something.”

 

He doesn't know what's going on so he just looks from left to right in utter confusion.

 

“It seems like Mark cracks the same lame jokes, which you love to annoy people with.”

 

“Seems like you're perfect for each other.”

 

“Congrats,” both of them say and then they can't hold back their roaring laughter anymore.

 

“Yeah, that was funny.” Jinyoung offers all of his sarcasm together with a scowl.

 

Still snickering, Kyungha replies, “But for real, you share the same humor. That's awesome.”

 

“But it really would be kind of too perfect. He is just too perfect. How would he consider me, even IF he's into guys, which we don't know yet,” Jinyoung says defeated.

 

“Nobody is perfect, Jinyoungie. You will learn that about him, too,” retorts Jackson.

 

“Yeah and what if he is actually beating up kittens in his basement?” Kyungha offers with a shrug.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh my god, would that be possible? Jinyoung?” Jackson's panic level shoots up from 0 to 100 in half a second, just like always.

 

“What? I don't even know what you're talking about.” Jinyoung shakes his head vehemently and looks from left to right.

 

“Jinyoung, there are freaks out there, which aren't easy to make out as freaks,” Kyungha preaches gravely. “Did you check his basement?”

 

“Wha...nooo, I'm not even sure, if there is a basement.”

 

“HE HIDES HIS BASEMENT. HE'S A KITTEN BEATING FREAK!” Jackson yells. He looks like he is a minute away from passing out.

 

“How would he hide his basement?! This is craz-”

 

“We should spy on him,” Kyungha exclaims and snaps her fingers.

 

“YES, WE OBSERVE HIM AND FIND OUT ABOUT HIS LEVEL OF FREAKINESS!”

 

“No! No no no no no no NO! No spying! No observing! You two won't even go near him! Because you're nuts. If you spy on him, you're the freaks. Do you realize that?”

 

“Jinyoung, we're just worried.”

 

“VERY WORRIED!”

 

“Oh god, please shut up, both of you.” Jinyoung breaks down on his desk and hides his head under his arms.

 

“Okay fine, we do it your way,” Kyungha gives in. “Just know that we will support you, okay?”

 

He peaks out from his self-build hide out. “Thank you,” he faintly smiles at them.

 

“When will you meet him for the interview?” Jackson seems to have overcome his panic attack just as quick as it came.

 

“The day after tomorrow.”

 

“Jinyoung Park! You know that you have to look stunning on that day, right?” Kyungha almost threatens him.

 

“Sorry, my tux is at the cleaner's,” he replies dryly.

 

“Ugh, lame joke.”

 

“A typical Park Lame-young.”

 

“Yeah alright, I get it. You're ganging up on me. Fine,” he huffs.

 

“Jinyoung, we're just worried,” both are saying.

 

He answers with an eye-roll.

 

“I want you in nice clothes and do something...with that thing.” She vaguely points in the direction of his head.

 

“It's just hair, Kyungha.”

 

“Yeah, I know what it is. It always looks messy. Do something nice with it so Mark wouldn't entertain the idea of hiding his beaten kittens in it.”

 

“Why do I have friends like that?” Jinyoung grumbles and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

Both repeat, “We're just worried.”

 

“Okay, I promise I will go there, looking as pretty as a pearl. And now get off my back!”

 

“Why did it take so long to bring you to your senses?!” She smiles smugly and Jinyoung replies once again with excessive eye rolling.

 

“By the way Jinyoungie, while you were out with your painter boy, there was some shit going down here,” Jackson says unusually solemn.

 

Jinyoung raises his brows. Kyungha continues, “Kwangmin was yelled at by mean old man yesterday. And you know what that means.”

 

“Oh...so he was rejected by meanie princess? That was fast. He didn't even get the chance for a second date with her, if I recollect correctly.” Jinyoung hesitates a moment and his head snaps around to inspect Jackson. “Wait...did he ask you-”

 

Jackson put up his hands in defense. “No no...at least not yet.” His expression turns wry and Jinyoung looks back at Kyungha, who is currently producing a piece of paper from her skirt pocket.

“So according to my little list here, if we'll cross off Kwangmin, there are only 4 people left for mean old man to introduce to meanie princess. Jacks, it's getting risky,” she says, voice laced with an unusual hint of concern.

 

Jackson's shoulders slump for a few seconds but he quickly recovers. With a sudden conviction he speaks up,”Okay, I have a plan. The both of you just have to hide me.”

 

Jinyoung and Kyungha stare at him incredulously. “That's your plan? Sounds stupid,” Kyungha judges and tilts her head slightly.

 

“It's not. It's super reasonable because if he doesn't see me, he can't talk to me so he can't ask/order me to meet meanie princess. What is there not to understand?” Jackson shrugs and emits a confidence like he just let them in on a Nobel Prize winning idea.

 

“Jacks, you're here every weekday for at least 9 hours. How in the world should we hide you all the time?” Jinyoung questions.

 

“You'll find a way.”

 

“Mean old man will eventually fire you because he'll never see you at your designated work place,” Kyungha snaps as she crosses her arms in front of her.

 

“It just has to work until he drags one of the other three down into the pits of meanie princess' hell. My friends would do this for me, right?” Jackson asks it in a way that doesn't even leave room for saying no. Jinyoung and Kyungha are exchanging a defeated look. She sighs and Jinyoung ruffles his own hair.

 

“Fine Wang, we try. But something tells me that it's going to turn out terrible,” she concludes exasperated.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Two days later Jinyoung finds himself on his way to Mark's studio. When he turns the corner to the respective street, it feels like the first time all over again. The sun overflows everything, bright and warm. Despite his nervousness a strange feeling of peace engulfs him as he slowly wanders down the street. Yes, he is nervous to see Mark again. He pictured 20 different versions of how their meeting could proceed. The worst version ended with Mark slapping him and telling him to get the fuck out of his life. The best version resulted in being kissed senseless by the blonde. And Jinyoung's imagination would have even gone further in the best version, if he wouldn't have stopped himself by force. His cheeks are heating up again, just thinking about the other's lips. But he knows that both extremes aren't pretty likely to come true. After all he's just there to do an interview.

 

He walks by a large window and stops in his tracks to assess his appearance once more. Kyungha had dragged him to the hairdresser and his black hair had been cut much shorter. But Jinyoung liked it immediately. The hairdresser styled it nicely. Kyungha ordered him to teach Jinyoung how to do it himself. When Jinyoung pointed out that this isn't really the hairdresser's job and he even received meek support from the guy, she went off about poor customer service in her very scary but convincing Kyungha-way. In the end Jinyoung received a thorough styling training. He assumes the hairdresser was just plain afraid of her.

 

So today he followed the given instructions carefully. His hair looks just as nice as after the visit at the hairdresser's. His eyes sweep over his clothes and with a sigh he remembers how Kyungha and Jackson rummaged his wardrobe. And with an even longer sigh he frowns over the memory of having to put away heaps of clothing for an hour after they left. His bedroom looked like a hurricane rushed through it. The comparison seems rather accurate to Jinyoung, together these two really resemble a force of nature.

 

From the last corner of his wardrobe they produced a pair of white skinny jeans with a few rips in the knee area. It still had the price tag on it, reminding him that he never wore the jeans before. It was an impulse buy. He liked the them, when he saw them in the shop. But at home he thought it was a little too flashy for him and not quite his style. Since then the pair of jeans and he himself waited for the right opportunity to go together. And according to his strong-willed friends, the interview with Mark was just the right one. They urged him to put on the jeans and made him wear a dark blue button down, the first few buttons undone so the simple white tee underneath was visible. He also was ordered to roll up the sleeves, for reasons of fashion. Jinyoung tugged the shirt in his jeans in the front. He let the back hang loosely. But Kyungha screeched in shock. “Jinyoung, tug in your shirt fully! You can't hide your most valuable asset!” she exclaimed. Apparently his most valuable asset was his butt and he had to promise that he indeed would not hide it but “show it off” instead.

 

So he considers his looks in the large window, turns to the side to assess how his butt looks and in the end just continues to move, shaking his head over his ridiculous behavior.

 

The influence which both of his maniac friends have on him can't be healthy. Once more he ponders about why he is friends with them anyway. But then he remembers the scene when he left the office just 20 minutes ago. Kyungha and Jackson stood at the door, both waving after Jinyoung (Kyungha even used a handkerchief to exaggeratedly wave to see him off) and wishing him luck on his mission. The image reminded him of his parents, back then sending him off when he moved to Seoul all by himself. Aside from the fact that his parents didn't call after him things like “Babe, go get that boy!” or “Tell me, if his lips taste like cherry bubblegum!” or the by now evergreen “Park gets Mark!” of course.

 

Again he rests a little bit in front of Mark's door, just to enjoy the warmth of the sun. But after pressing the door bell, the nervousness and anticipation boils up inside of him again, wild and merciless. The door swings open and Jinyoung catches the first view of Mark.

 

Mark makes everything better.

 

He still feels a little jittery but the inner riot ends with laying eyes on the blonde. His hair appears a little more in order than last time but still looks adorable. He's in black skinny jeans with large cut outs and a lose, rose, sleeveless shirt, which puts his defined arms on perfect display. Additionally he wears Jinyoung's favorite accessory on him, a wide smile which Jinyoung couldn't stop thinking about the last two days.

 

How can someone look so hot and so soft at the same time?

 

“Hi, Jinyoung,” he says happily. Before Jinyoung can reply anything, Mark tilts his head to the side and looks him up and down. “You look....different.”

 

Jinyoung's head drops, his eyes pinned to Mark's feet. (He notices Mark wears cute Snoopy slippers. Even his footwear is endearing.) Jinyoung gets a little shy from the other's attention and also he questions his outfit choices again.

 

Do I look weird? Does he know it's all because of him?

 

“Uuuhm...I changed my hair a little.”

 

“I see that. It looks great,” Mark praises. “Please come in.” Jinyoung's head snaps up at the compliment just in time to catch another sweet smile directed at him. He murmurs a quick “Thank you” and steps in.

 

“Just follow me,” Mark announces in a cheery voice. Jinyoung does and in a split second a thought flashes through his mind. Unfortunately this thought leaves his mouth without prior filtering.

 

“Does this place have a basement?”

 

Mark stops and turns around. Jinyoung stops as well and watches how Mark's expression turns into a questioning one. After seconds, which felt like hours to Jinyoung, Mark breaks out into an amused giggle. “Why? Do you desperately need to store some things?”

 

In a hurry Jinyoung puts up his hands in front of him to accompany his shaking head. “No! No, I ...was just interested.”

 

Mark fixes his eyes on Jinyoung's face as if he wants to scan his brain. He acts like Jinyoung just asked the most random question on earth. And damn, he knows he just asked the most random question on earth.

 

Stupid jerk friends. Creating trouble, even if they aren't present.

 

“Nope, no basement existent. I hope you're not disappointed,” the blonde chuckles. Jinyoung shakes his head exaggeratedly. And at this point all he hopes for is that his uprising, inner heat hasn't turned into a blush already. Mark turns around and continues to lead the way.

 

Distraction might be the best way out of this.

 

“So where are we going to do the interview?”

 

“Not in the basement,” Mark replies chuckling and quickly turns his head to offer Jinyoung a wink.

 

Mission distraction failed. But the wink was worth it.

 

“We talk in the kitchen again,” Mark reveals and waits for Jinyoung at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde gestures him to climb them up,” After you.”

 

Jinyoung hesitates for a second before he follows the instructions. Why doesn't Mark simply continue to lead the way? Jinyoung starts moving eventually. In the middle of scaling, Kyungha's words about his most valuable asset are popping into his mind again.

 

Mark didn't let you go first just so he can ogle your butt right? Ugh...you wish! Be calm, idiot!

 

Nevertheless he can't hold himself back as he half turns around to observe the other. Indeed Mark is close behind him and his gaze not exactly directed at the stairs. Mark's eyes snap up to catch Jinyoung's, right when Jinyoung misses the next step and trips. He screeches in surprise, sways backwards and tries to find something to hold on. But help comes quickly from behind. He can regain his balance because he feels a steady support in the form of two strong hands gripping his.....most valuable asset. He freezes for a moment and so does the owner of the hands. But after the first shock Mark quickly retracts them. Completely flustered he starts apologizing. “I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to....I mean I didn't plan to touch you...there. I'm really sorry. It just happened and I tried to-”

 

“It's fine. You prevented me falling and crushing you, thank you. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so careless and watch my steps better,” Jinyoung rattles away, absolutely mortified and probably red like a traffic light by now. He registers Mark's short nod and then turns around to run up the remaining steps.

 

This goes out to all gods and fairies and wishing wells out there: CAN I PLEASE STOP TO EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF HIM???? LIKE....PLEEEAAASEEE?!

 

“Hey, is this your way of watching your steps better?” Mark frowns and hurries after him.

 

“K-kind of....”, Jinyoung replies vaguely and makes his way to the kitchen. He stops in his tracks when he catches sight of the food, displayed on the kitchen table.

 

“I have snacks prepared. Can't let you starve like last time,” Mark playfully says behind him.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but eventually breaks into a gentle smile. “My condition wasn't THAT bad, you know?”

 

“Still I'm a fan of guests leaving here happy and alive,” Mark smiles softly as he sits down at the kitchen table. Jinyoung takes a chair as well and opens his bag to unpack his working materials for the interview.

 

He feels Mark's eyes on him as he prepares. “How was your day? Being yelled at by mean old man again?”

 

He looks up and catches the painter's gaze. “Yes, quite much,” Jinyoung nods and talks like it's the most casual thing.

 

“Ah, same old, same old,” Mark comments like they have this conversation umpteenth time.

 

“Actually, not quite the same. Meanie princess rejected another one of our coworkers.”

 

“Oh so there's a new addition to the yell list?”

 

Jinyoung smiles, thinking how it is endearing that the other remembers all the details he talked about during his last visit. “Exactly! And he got immediately yelled at.”

 

“To celebrate his debut in this new yell-filled world. Understandable,” Mark nods in comprehension but every word is laced with amusement and a hint of sarcasm.”

 

“True,” Jinyoung replies snickering. “But there are only 4 people left to introduce to meanie princess-”

 

“That's the daughter?”

 

“Right, it's her,” he confirms. “So there are only 4 people left she has not met yet and Jackson is among them.”

 

“Wow, okay. Is he...excited?” Mark asks clearly unsure of the situation.

 

“More like completely freaked out. And he asked Kyungha and I to help hiding him so mean old man wouldn't find him to ask for a meeting with his daughter.”

 

“How would you hide him at work? Put a lampshade on his head and pretend he's a floor lamp?”

 

“We considered it but decided that it would be such a cartoon thing to do and therefore wouldn't work.”

 

“Got a point there.”

 

“We were skeptical to say the least. Nevertheless we try. And since then Jackson moves around like a wannabe ninja. It's hilarious at times.”

 

“At times?”

 

“Yes, because sometimes it's plain annoying. For instance when he runs after me with mere centimeters between us because he thinks people wouldn't see him behind me?” He shakes his head in disbelief and Mark laughs, shiny teeth on full display. “Or as he brought all these giant plants to work. He arranged them everywhere so in case the boss walks by he can jump behind them to hide. It looks like a freaking jungle there.” Jinyoung supports his storytelling with excessive hand movements and Mark seems to have the time of his life, listening to him.

 

“Yesterday morning we were sitting at our desks and we could hear mean old man coming down the corridor. Jackson didn't have the time to run anywhere so he jumped under my desk to hide.” Mark's face falls. “Yes, exactly, he didn't use HIS desk as a hideout. It had to be MINE. Good thing, our boss didn't notice in the least. But seconds later Kyungha walked by and she saw him straightaway. She asked, if it was alright to receive a blowjob at work.” Jinyoung hides his face in his palms for a few seconds and when he looks up again he sees a very not amused Mark. He stares at Jinyoung with a slight frown, eyes narrowed.

 

Okaaaay, not close enough to casually talk about blowjobs, yet? It seems so.

 

“Of course it wasn't the case at all,” Jinyoung tries to save the situation. “Just imagine that kind of rumor would be going around at work....ha ha. I would be so done.” Nope, still Mark's expression wouldn't light up. Jinyoung decides it's best to quickly move on.

 

“And later Jackson was with Kyungha and as mean old man was approaching, he did the same move, just went to hide under her desk. After the danger was over she completely lost it. She thrashed Jackson through half the office space until she had cornered him in the staff kitchen. There were several onlookers, who witnessed everything. Very justified because damn, they caused a commotion. But then mean old man was coming again and Jackson thought he was Spiderman or something, so he climbed out of the window, hiding on the ledge next to it.”

 

“Isn't your office like...on the seventh floor?”

 

“Yep,” Jinyoung nods meaningfully.

 

“Okay, he REALLY doesn't want to meet meanie princess.”

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

“What happened then?”

 

“Mean old man stomped in to ask...more like shout-”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Yep. -to shout what's the fuss about. Jackson was already out and Kyungha acted all serene and told him the intern fell down and was creating a ruckus with it. So mean old man yelled at her to get this “idiot-intern” fired because he wouldn't need people there, who couldn't even manage to walk straight.”

 

“Oh no, the poor intern got fired and didn't even do anything wrong.” Mark throws his hands up in a dramatic manner.

 

Jinyoung snickers and grabs the other's forearm out of reflex to calm him. “We don't even have an intern. Kyungha is just such a good actress.”

 

Mark looks at him wide-eyed. Then a beam takes up his face and he smiles at Jinyoung and then down at his arm. Jinyoung only realizes then that it might be a little awkward and retrieves his hand quickly.

 

“It's okay, Jinyoung,” Mark still smiles at him and pats his hand lightly. Again Jinyoung can feel his face heating up.

 

“Your workplace really is like a madhouse. Everyone seems a little crazy,” the blonde smiles amused.

 

“I guess so,” Jinyoung shrugs.

 

“Now I feel really like I am in good hands, having an article written about me in a madhouse.” A sly smile appears on Mark's features. Jinyoung lets the words sink in and is suddenly shocked about his own stupidness. Like a shy little boy he rubs the back of his neck, looking up to Mark. “I guess my given insights don't convey the highest level of professionalism.”

 

“That was just a joke, Jinyoungie,” he reassures in a cooing voice. “Don't worry. I still will gladly give my interview.”

 

“J-Jinyoungie?”

 

“Yeah, it's such a cute nickname. I heard Jackson using it. Can I call you like that, too?”

 

“Yes, of course, sure,” his voice cracked at the last word and Jinyoung just want to hide behind all those jungle plants with Jackson and never come out again. Mark just keeps on smiling like the sun. It's almost blinding.

 

“I feel very content, when it's you, who is going to write this article. I read about you. Or better I read your works so far.”

 

“Huh? How?”

 

“I used the internet, Jinyoungie. You can search all kinds of things there. Wild concept but it's true.”

 

“Oh yeah,...of course. The internet. And you read my stuff? Why?”

 

“Because I have to be informed about the journalist, who will write about me. And I wanted to find out, if mean old man's yelling at you is justified. And I have to say no, he doesn't have a clue. I think your way of writing is very informative without being boring at all. It's fun to read your stuff.”

 

Jinyoung is stunned. To imagine that somebody would take the trouble to read his previous articles is a novelty for him. Usually people don't really care who it is that writes the article as long as the feedback is good. “Well, thank you. It's nice to hear that from time to time.”

 

“You're very welcome, Jinyoungie.” Mark offers another wide grin. “So, should we start?”

 

And so they do start the interview. Jinyoung occasionally has tiny problems to not focus on Mark's flawless upper arms more than on his questions. But as soon as Mark talks his concentration is well and truly on every word he utters. When talking about his art, Mark isn't as playful and sarcastic as he is in their conversations. Everything seems sophisticated without sounding conceited. Jinyoung likes that. Confidence is evident in Mark's answer's but he still lets room for discussion. Then and there he can already predict that the article will turn out great.

 

After Mark answered his last question he gives a satisfied smile. “It's a wrap.”

 

“Oh...it didn't feel very long.” He takes a fast glance at his watch. “But I guess it was.”

 

“Yes, but it was so interesting. Thank you so much. This is going to be great. I promise.”

 

“I'm sure it will. And I hope mean old man won't yell at you this time.”

 

“I don't want to disappoint you but....he will yell at me as long as I am gay,” Jinyoung laughs and shrugs. “Which will be pretty much forever.”

 

“Mhhh...can't be helped, I guess.” Mark directs this intense stare again at Jinyoung and he can hardly suppress a shudder. Mark continues, “After you left last time, I had this silly thought.”

 

Jinyoung raises his brows in anticipation.

 

“Like....mean old man asked me, if I am single. Did he ask me that because he searches for more potential candidates to date meanie princess?”

 

Jinyoung hates that this topic resurfaces. He stares back, eyes wide and grin sheepish. “I would like to say no but I don't want to lie.”

 

He gets rewarded with a high-pitched laugh and Mark clapping like a little seal. “Awesome, Jinyoungie.” After he calms down a bit he continues,“Honestly it's kind of funny. I never have been asked so many times in such a short period about my relationship status. Truly a madhouse.”

 

“You never answered though,” Jinyoung points out, voice not more than a murmur.

 

“Yes, that's true,” Mark retorts and looks like he contemplates a difficult math problem.

 

“So?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Single?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Mark's smile turns sly again. Jinyoung already learned that this isn't the best thing to happen. “I tell you, if you sing for me.”

 

“W-what? No...I mean...You are still hung up on that?”

 

“Of course, I told you I would wait, right?”

 

“It's been TWO days.”

 

“Yeah, I waited two days ALREADY.” Mark shrugs and then folds his hands together in front of him as if he just has won a case.

 

“I won't sing.”

 

“But we know each other longer than 24 hours now. That was, for some inexplicable reason your point of hesitation last time, right?” Mark grins. He obviously makes fun of Jinyoung for his lame reasoning. But Jinyoung has bigger battles to fight right now.

 

“Uhm, but it's still embarrassing,” he murmurs.

 

Mark leans further over the table, noticeably closer to Jinyoung now. “Don't you trust me, Jinyoungie?” he asks quietly. There is so much intensity in his eyes that Jinyoung suddenly has difficulties to keep breathing.

 

What is he doing? SORCERY!

 

He casts his eyes down, opting to stare at his hands rather than the appealing beauty in front of him.

 

“I won't laugh or anything. I just want to listen to your singing voice.”

 

Jinyoung sighs deeply as he feels his resistance crumble under the strong gaze and the soft voice of the other. There it was again, the whirlwind that takes him along without asking, catapulting him up to the sky, doing whatever with him. That was Mark's pace, much too quick for Jinyoung. When Mark asked him to sing two days ago, Jinyoung was just too perplexed to react. He is the type of guy who needs some time to warm up to an idea and then form a proper opinion. Jinyoung wasn't completely opposed to the notion of singing in front of Mark. He even feels flattered that Mark insists on it. So he low key spent the last evening practicing a song, just in case Mark really wanted to still hear it. And now here they are, Mark asking him to sing and Jinyoung had time to catch up to his whirlwind-pace.

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

Mark let's out a small scream of excitement. He grabs his phone and enthusiastically starts to tab on it. Eventually he puts it down on the table in front of Jinyoung and says,”Okay, I'm ready.”

 

“What's this for?” He cautiously points at the device.

 

“I want to record it,” the other says as if it was terribly obvious.

 

“Huh? What for?”

 

“You were so hard to convince, I'm sure it will take another 100 years until you'd sing again for me. This way I can listen to it whenever I want.”

 

Jinyoung snorts. “I repeat: You waited TWO days. Get the relativity straight! Plus you don't even know, if I'm any good. What if you're about to take a recording of a hyperventilating Scooby-Doo knock-off?”

 

“I guess we will find out about that, right?!” he grins and gestures Jinyoung to start.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. But he figures that Mark won't budge, no matter what he would say at this point. So he sighs and tries to focus on his task.

 

He sets in with a medium-fast drum beat, tabbing with his palms alternately on the tabletop. Jinyoung closes his eyes because for sure his focus would go down the drain, if his gaze would stray to Mark. He starts singing to the rhythm, the words of his self-written song are falling from his lips, exactly like they do, when he sings in private, just for his satisfaction alone. Freedom, peace, pure joy, Jinyoung feels everything flooding his body and surging through his veins. This feeling is even better than the window seat at the plane. This feeling is perfection.

 

He ends the song, resting his hands flat on the table while opening his eyes slowly. After blinking for a couple times he looks up to his one-man-audience, who is currently suspiciously quiet. If Jinyoung would be asked to describe Mark's expression, he'd choose the word 'astounded'. But it doesn't stay that way. After a few seconds of silent starring, the blonde breaks out into a dazzling smile. A smile that frees nations and saves lives.

 

Thank heavens, I did at least THIS without making an idiot out of myself. Park Jinyoung, you cool cat.

 

“Jinyoung, this was....breathtaking. I expected much but not...not this. Your voice is beautiful, every note was hitting me right here.” Mark tabs his palm on his heart, his eyes are sparkling like a thousand gems.

 

Mark is the blazing sun and Jinyoung is a bowl of helpless ice cream.

 

Jinyoung gasps for air until he gets out a meekly,”Thank you, that's kind of you to say.” A heavy blush creeps all over his cheeks noticeably.

 

“No, it's 100% deserved. Jinyoungie, you're so talented, you could seize the whole world with it.”

 

Now Jinyoung really can't respond anything anymore. To hear the blonde praise him like that comes unexpected to him, but feels so unbelievably good.

 

Mark speaks up again,“ I am single.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The answer to your question and the exchange information for you singing is: Yes, I am single,” he grins, so wide that his eyes almost disappearr completely. “Are you satisfied with this answer?”

 

Thank god he's single. Wooooaaaaahhhh. Wait, don't do a happy dance! That would be inappropriate....AND very weird. Ask if he's interested in guys. No, wait! That would be too obvious. Ask if he's interested in girls instead. Are you stupid? That's just as obvious. Say something cool and flirty. But how? You aren't cool nor flirty. What would Jackson say in this situation? NO WAY, don't say anything Jackson would say! That would be your end! Wait, how long didn't you say anything? Mark looks confused. Did he say something? No, it's still your turn. Say something! God, his eyes are so pretty. These must be the prettiest eyes on the whole planet. FOCUS! Say something! WHAT? ANYTHING! BUT WHAT? ERROR ERROR FUNCTION NOT FOUND

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

In absolute panic, Jinyoung jumps to his feet. “I have to go.” He frantically gathers his stuff and shove it into his bag.

 

“So sudden? Why?” Mark is obviously at a loss with Jinyoung's behavior and Jinyoung can't even hold it against him.

 

“It's already late.”

 

“It's 5pm.”

 

“Y-yeah, right. Very late,” he answers in a hurry, fully aware that he's talking nonsense.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“YES, yes! I am fine...ha ha,” Jinyoung replies, showcasing his shitty acting skills once again. He zips his bag and storms out of the kitchen and down the stairs. He can hear Mark following him. Without turning around Jinyoung makes his way across the studio until he reaches the front door. Before leaving he swivels around, surprising Mark with the sudden motion. “Thank you once again for doing the interview, Mark. It was fun,” he speed talks.

 

All sense leaves him eventually, when Mark grabs his shoulders. The soft angel-smile is playing on his pretty lips, eyes searching Jinyoung's. “I think so, too. Thank you for coming here and also thank you a lot for singing. It was truly beautiful.” He pulls Jinyoung close and hugs him.

 

Last time it came as a surprise to Jinyoung but now he reacts faster. He wraps his arms around Mark quickly, ready to make the most out of it. He wants to feel Mark properly, he wants to feel every emotion more intense, he wants to burn every detail into his mind, he wants to gain as much joy from this hug as possible. But he suddenly notices that he's about to squeeze Mark to death. He quickly breaks the embrace and stumbles backwards against the door.

 

GET YOURSELF TOGETHER ONLY ONCE!

 

Mark is still sweetly smiling at him but Jinyoung is so done with himself that he only wants to flee, before he'll do another stupid thing. He turns around to yank the door open. Without taking another look at the blonde he strides away. “Bye, Mark!” he calls without stopping.

 

“Bye, Jinyoungie. Have a safe trip home!”

 

As soon as he hears the sound of the door closing, he stops in his tracks and leans, face first, against the sun warmed wall of the neighboring house.

 

No. no. no. NO. NO. NO! NO! NOOOOO! Why am I so stupid?

 

He starts to lightly bang his forehead against the wall, perceiving the dull sound it produces.

 

Stupid stupid Park Jinyoung. Dumb idiot Park Jinyoung. You just ruined all your chanc-

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

He promptly freezes, stares at the wall for another second and then slowly turns his head into the direction the voice, Mark's voice, came from. It feels like his brain crumbles from shock.

 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

And indeed Mark stands on his doorstep, eyeing Jinyoung with a mix of confusion and worry on his face.

 

How to explain THIS? Sorry, my inner woodpecker came through? Rejected!

 

Jinyoung chooses to remain silent, just holding Mark's gaze.

 

“You....forgot your phone,” Mark hesitantly says and slightly raises the device in front of him.

 

Jinyoung detaches himself from the wall and sprints back towards Mark. “Y-yeah, I know. I just noticed so I stopped...ha ha. Thank you.” Jinyoung quickly snatches his phone and shoves it in his jeans pocket.

 

“Jinyoung, are you sure you're alright? You really don't look too well right now,” Mark says, his voice laced with doubt and worry. He narrows his eyes and Jinyoung feels like the stare will dissolve him, if he wouldn't leave quickly.

 

“It's fine. I'm good. Really!”

 

“I could accompany you to your house. It wouldn't be a problem,” Mark offers with the patience of a saint.

 

“No, it's fine. I'll go now.”

 

Would I get another hug? IDIOT! You can be glad, if he doesn't call the cops!

 

“Bye, Mark,” he blurts out and starts to sprint down the street. He can hear a faint “Bye, Jinyoungie. Take care!” when Mark calls after him.

 

All of this didn't happen just now! It can't have happened! OH GOD, IT DID HAPPEN!

 

Jinyoung's level of embarrassment tells him to run to the other side of the world and hide in a hole. But his stamina, or better the lack of it, tells him to just run to the next station and enter a bus that would take him home. He continues his earlier mission - the side of his head knocking over and over against the bus window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the second chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for your support and the nice comments so far. Honestly, it means so much.
> 
> As you can see, at this point our Jinyoungie needs every source of support he can get. So I hope you’ll continue to follow this story and bear with me a little longer. 


	3. Three

“Kyungie, he hates me. I should just give up, deleting his number and move on.” Jinyoung is currently slumped over his desk at work and staring at the black screen of his phone.

 

“He doesn’t hate you,” she firmly disagrees.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jackson climbs out of a bush, made of some huge potted plants and casually walks over to his desk.

 

“Just the usual Mark-hates-Jinyoung-but-Jinyoung-is-actually-the-only-one-who-thinks-so-talk.” Kyungha shrugs and looks down at her lifeless friend beside her.

 

“Don't be afraid, Jinyoungie. Your friend, fearless Jackson Wang, will fight for you. If it really turns out that painter-boy was leading you on, I'm gonna beat his ass,” Jackson declares and flexes an arm to show off his biceps muscle.

 

“Oh, the same fearless Jackson Wang, who just emerged from a self-build indoor hedge because he's scared of his boss?” Kyungha scoffs and cocks a brow.

 

“Plus, once you stand in front of him, you'd just start fan-boying instead of beating his ass,” Jinyoung mumbles into his desk.

 

“You two really won't let me live, huh?!” Jackson lets his body fall into his swivel chair. “I wouldn't start fan-boying...at least not before punching him. I am your friend first, Jinyoungie. And I am loyal. People don't call me Loyal Wang for nothing.”

 

“Nobody calls you Loyal Wang,” Kyungha deadpans.

 

“Do you know every person I know?” Jackson throws back in the most scandalized way.

 

“Pretty much, yeah. Nobody calls you like that. Because it's stupid. And now shut up. In case you can't tell, Jinyoungie here, reached a new low point. And 'Loyal Wang' isn't helping.”

 

“Jinyoungie, what's up? Did he send you a message?” Jackson's inner worry-o-meter comes to life immediately.

 

“No, he didn't. That's the point, he still didn't. It’s been eight days since he messaged me about the interview. And he just answered because I wrote to him first. He didn’t plan to contact me at all….because he hates me. I embarrassed myself in front of him one too many times and he doesn’t want to hang out with a walking, talking failure like me. I can't even blame him.”

 

“You’re over-dramatic and way too negative, Jinyoungie,” Kyungha chimes in. She occupies her usual spot on Jinyoung's desk, his lifeless figure sprawled over the tabletop right next to her. She makes use of her spot and gently rubs Jinyoung's back with her right hand.

 

“No, he hates me.”

 

“How can you simply say no? Do you understand the meaning of the word ‘negative’ at all? You're the epitome of negativity right now.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Okay, that's enough, Flab Jinyoung. Come on and regain your body tension. This can't be healthy.” Jackson rolls with his swivel chair next to his friend to peel him off the desk with both hands. Jinyoung hasn't enough energy left to put up a fight and so he just lets himself fall back into his chair.

 

Now that he can see Jinyoung's face, Jackson continues,”You said he acted all flirty when you were there for the interview. So that has to mean something, right?”

 

“He was just friendly while I was there. But he probably already thought about how he can get rid of me and was happy when he could finally push me out of his door, glad to never have to associate with clutzy-me again.”

 

Kyungha and Jackson exchange worried glances and sigh in unison.

 

“Okay, so you were there to do the interview and a few days later, when you were done writing the draft, you sent it to him. And what exactly did he reply to you then?”

 

“Yes, he replied eight days ago-”

 

“We kind of got that part already.”

 

“Right, so he wrote: That’s an amazing article. I didn’t expect anything else of genius writer Park Jinyoung anyway. Thank you so much. Listen, I am currently a little busy. I’m going to contact you again. Take care.” Jinyoung's voice sounds listless, like he can't even bring up the energy to put emotions in it.

 

“Wow...you memorized it,” Kyungha comments, tone of voice indicates she's half worried and half impressed. “But that doesn’t sound like he’s annoyed with you like…at all.”

 

“He’s just polite. But he hates me.”

 

“Don’t you see it’s guys-logic?” Jackson leans back in his chair with a knowing smile on his lips. Two pairs of eyes shifting to him, confusion evident in them.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jinyoung questions.

 

“He writes he is busy and that he will contact you again. And that’s exactly how it’s going to be.” Jackson shrugs and acts like every problem in the world would have been solved by his statement.

 

At least it's enough to bring back some life into Jinyoung. “Jacks, that’s a typical phrasing for a cheap excuse. Being busy right now? Going to contact me again soon? Yeah, right,” he scoffs.

 

“You don’t understand, Jinyoungie. Kyungha, would you please give me some backup here?”

 

Her eyes dart around the room, while her teeth are chewing her bottom lip. Finally she whispers,”What if he’s right about the excuse?”

 

“You know, I sit right between you. I can hear you clearly,” Jinyoung says dryly.

 

“Kyungha, come on. I’m disappointed in you.”

 

“I just don’t want to give him false hope, Jacks,” she responds, meanwhile given up to whisper.

 

“I'm still present. I can still hear you.”

 

Jackson sighs deeply as if somebody just asked him to explain that fire is hot and water is wet. “Okay, let me explicate guys-logic again because both of you obviously aren’t able to see the truth here. When guys write ‘I’m busy’ they mean it. Because they just have no time right now. If they write they will contact you, they will. Because guys are simple. Guys say what they mean. There aren’t always three double meanings, hints and eventualities hidden in every sentence, like it is when women say something.”

 

“I would fight about the part 'guys always mean what they say'. Because sure enough a lot of them are scum. And a lot of them would just say anything to get what they want,” Kyungha calmly reasons.

 

“I'm surprised, I thought you would bite my head off because of the women-part,” Jackson smirks.

 

“Nope, I think that's quite accurate. I'm a realist, Wang,” she grins.

 

Jackson nods appreciatively. “Okay, and I have to admit that guys-logic doesn’t apply to ALL guys. You're right, many guys are scum. Also very simple, but scum. See, I can be a realist as well.” Jackson winks at her and she just rolls her eyes. He then continues his remarks, “But Mark is a nice guy. He wasn’t a jerk to you once, Jinyoungie. So I am sure he will contact you soon. There's just no reason for him to lie.”

 

“Despite the fact that he hates me because I am the most embarrassing human being to walk this earth.”

 

“Maybe he likes that about you?”

 

“Yeah, because everyone should have a crazy person in their lives for reasons of entertainment,” Jinyoung huffs.

 

“What I meant was, maybe he thinks it's cute or something. There are people like that,” Jackson smiles and shrugs slightly.

 

“Thank you for making me feel like a freak even more.” Jinyoung is about to let his upper body drop back on his desk but both his friends are stopping him, lightly pressing his shoulders back into the chair.

 

“Jinyoung, your spine is not made out of jello. Stay with us up here,” Jackson tries to convince and earns just a sigh in response. “The good thing is that you already found out he's single.”

 

“And how is this information going to help me, if he won't ever talk to me again?“

 

Kyungha slides off the desk and sits down on the arm rest of Jinyoung's chair. She puts both arms around him and presses her cheek to his head. “That's silly, Jinyoungie. He will contact you again. You don't know what's going on right now in his painter-life. But once he figured it out, he will be back for you.”

 

Jinyoung sighs for the, what feels like, millionth time today. He hopes so much that she's right. The thought alone, that he maybe won't have a chance to see Mark's smile again or he won't have the opportunity to continue their dorky talks anymore, tears his heart to shreds. By now he has to admit that Mark is way more than a simple crush to him. Never had he met a dazzling person like him before. Not only his stunning looks but all about him captures Jinyoung. He loves Mark's deep raspy voice and especially how this raspy voice says his name. Mark is smart and attentive, open minded and funny, patient and caring. Jinyoung even came to love how the painter's much too fast pace makes his head swim and always challenges him anew. How should he just forget about this gorgeous boy and live his life like he never appeared in it?

 

_So that's the feeling when the whirlwind lets you drop back on the ground, huh?_

 

Jackson joins the hug from Jinyoung's other side, rolling very close with his chair and pressing the side of his head to Jinyoung's shoulder.

 

“She's right, Jinyoung. You just shouldn't worry so much. Because he would be so stupid, if he wouldn't fall for you. Our cute little Jinyoungie.”

 

Jinyoung is inconsolable concerning Mark. Nevertheless he knows he can be the happiest little bean because he has friends like that. Friends, who would worry and cheer for him, friends, who would drop everything to come running in case he would need them. And friends, who want sincerely and genuinely the best for him.

 

“Thank you, both of you. How would I get through this without you?!”

 

All three look up from their messy group hug, when Jinyoung's phone produces a sound. He had flipped it over earlier out of annoyance, so it currently lays screen down on his desk. All three are frozen, staring the poor thing down.

 

“That was your message tone,” Kyungha says, gasping a little.

 

“Yeah, but literally all people I know are here right now,” Jinyoung says paralyzed.

 

“Your mom?” Jackson offers another possibility.

 

“Not contacting me during working hours because I'm obviously busy with work.”

 

“OBVIOUSLY...like right now,” Kyungha snickers.

 

“Exception.”

 

“But that means.....” Jackson tries to put the thought, which all three of them have in mind, in a sentence but can't finish. They all surge forward at the same time like somebody had screamed 'Go!' to grab the phone.

 

Jinyoung wins. With jittery hands he tries to operate it as fast as possible. And then all his hopes are soaring into the sky again as Mark's name flashes up on the display. Holding his phone up like it's the holy grail, he squeaks,”It's Mark. Guys, it's him!”

 

His friends, left and right from him, are clapping and laughing in relief. But they start to shake him as the impatience gets the better of them, which is immediately. “Jinyoung, READ IT!”

 

**From Mark**

**Hey Jinyoungie, how are you doing? Come to my exhibition next Friday! You can bring Kyungha and Jackson, if you like. There is further information in the attachment.**

 

Jinyoung reads it aloud, still stunned from the message's content.

 

“Jinyoungie, he's inviting you. HE WANTS TO SEE YOU!” Kyungha cheers.

 

“Woooaaaahhh Jinyoungie, this is awesome. And he's going to have his own exhibition? Did you know?”

 

“No....I didn't,” Jinyoung replies zoned out. He's still in a daze, staring at his phone, trying to comprehend that this little message just ended his misery. A minute ago his mind was in the deepest darkness, trying to cope with the bitter feeling of rejection. And now his whole body feels as light as feathers. Unicorns, butterflies, marshmallows and fairies are running a dance festival in his belly. His mind is blinded with rainbows and fireworks. He wished so dearly that this thing with Mark wouldn't come to an end and now his wish was fulfilled. Mark is inviting him. Not a single person on earth can be happier than he is right now.

 

“I...I can't believe it.”

 

“BELIEVE IT!” His friends are still out of their minds and slowly Jinyoung's stunned expression fades and a bright smile conquers his face. And then he starts to snicker, as relieved and silly and grade schooler-like as possible. But who cares?!

 

After 10 minutes of party, all three are exhausted but happy, through and through. Jinyoung decides that he's finally capable of replying to Mark.

 

_Don't reply like a grade schooler. Do it calmly......or at least TRY!_

 

**To Mark**

**Hey, thanks for the invitation. I'm going to be there. I just want to let you know, even though you didn't really ask me?! I didn't know you're preparing an exhibition. It sounds like a big thing.**

 

For a change he's satisfied with something he replies to Mark.

 

_Maybe we shouldn't see each other in person. I can handle myself much better in written form. But then I can't see him smiling. REJECTED!_

 

**From Mark**

**Yep, I didn't ask because I didn't want to give you the choice to decline.** (ᵔᴥᵔ) **And it is a big thing for me, but not for the art society in general, I'm afraid. The preparations were very time-consuming so I hadn't much time for anything else. But now I am so glad because you'll be there. I'm looking forward to see you.**

 

“Oh my god, he DID write THAT,” Kyungha exclaims, both her hands on her cheeks, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

“He wants you like....so much,” Jackson screeches.

 

“I still can't believe it. This...this is unreal. I- I have to reply that I am looking forward to it, too.”

 

“Yes, do that.”

 

“No, heart emoticons though!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“She's right. Or did he send a heart first?” Jackson interrogates.

 

“What? No.”

 

“Then you can't use it! You can't be the first one to send it!”

 

“Like I would send him a heart. Pfff.”

 

“You totally planned to do it. I see it in your face. It's your heart-emoticon-expression,” she says as she narrows her eyes at Jinyoung.

 

“What is that? I don't have an expression like that.”

 

“You have, and it's exactly this. So I warn you, you absolutely can't send a heart first.”

 

“Why is it important anyway?”

 

Jackson starts to explain. “Look Jinyoungie, he's the one who's heavily flirting-”

 

“Heavily flirting?”

 

“Duh, yes! He is!”

 

“God Jinyoungie, it's obvious.”

 

“So like I said, he's the one who's heavily flirting so he has to use the heart emoticon first.”

 

“Alright, fine. I don't understand a thing but I see it's important to both of you,” he tries to appease them.

 

**To Mark**

**I'm excited. Looking forward to it, too. ｡◕‿  ◕｡**

 

“Very good. Just vague enough.” Kyungha pats his back as a reward. “Oh, did he reply again?”

 

**From Mark**

**(ღ˘⌣ ˘ღ)**

 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

“Hearts! Hearts! Can these be counted as hearts? They can, right? There are hearts!” Jinyoung shoves his phone into his friends' faces, who immediately start to party again, and a new addition: making kissy faces.

 

“But what does this mean now?” Jinyoung ponders.

 

Jackson grins self-assured. “This, my cutie-pie-friend, means that from now on you don't need to worry anymore.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

He waits for Jackson to get ready. He currently is situated in a comfortable, cushy arm chair in Jackson's living room. And it is important the arm chair is comfortable because he waited for quite some time now. He himself is dressed in a suit, nothing flashy though. A navy suit, not too tight with a simple white button down. Jackson on the other hand fusses for almost an hour about what to wear and Jinyoung's impatience is about to get the better of him.

 

“Jacks, come on. Just wear something....ANYTHING nice. It's not that you'll meet the love of your live tonight,” Jinyoung call's out loud enough for the other to hear. Jackson pokes his head out from his bedroom.

 

“How can you know that?”

 

“It's just pretty unlikely.”

 

“As unlikely as meeting the love of your life on an airplane, while making a near death experience?”

 

Jinyoung's face falls. He really doesn't know how to respond to that. On Jackson's face appears a smug smile, indicating that he knows he has a point. He returns to his hunt for suitable clothes, while Jinyoung just continues to quietly grumble. In situations like these he misses Kyungha the most. Because she would have simply dictated Jackson what to wear and he would have accepted it without any questions. But unfortunately she couldn't make it so it's the boys' night out. On the condition that Jackson eventually will decide to wear something of course.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Jinyoung and Jackson arrive at the exhibition venue a little later, or much later actually. To say the least Jinyoung is surprised by the dimension of the exhibition. He somehow expected it to be a lot more cozy, a smaller venue and way less people. The place of issue turns out to be a storehouse, walls painted nicely white. Also white fake walls are positioned here and there to provide more space for the paintings and to reduce the storehouse ambiance. A beautiful lighting system casts light on the whole scenery. So many people, all dolled up, stroll across the room, contemplating the different paintings. And yes, the paintings. So many paintings, all created by this talented artist named Mark Tuan. Since Jinyoung only saw a fraction of the amount of pictures so far, he’s eager to behold the rest of it, learning more about Mark’s skills. But he’s even more eager to see the artist himself. He misses Mark. He didn’t see him for far too long. And after the last messages they exchanged he’s really thrilled to see what the evening has in store for him.

 

“Jinyoung, your boy is something like a star, is that possible?” Jackson asks stunned as he lets his gaze stray.

 

“It seems so,” he mumbles in response.

 

“You didn’t know, right?”

 

“Had no idea.”

 

“So how about we’ll look for him and he can give you a proper welcome?” he grins.

 

They are still standing rooted at the entrance. After the first overwhelming feelings left they decide it’s time to move around a bit. But they don’t come very far. Two guys, probably around their age, are stopping them by practically jumping in their way.

 

“Hi,” the smaller almost shouts, enthusiastically, “You’re Jinyoung and Jackson, right?”

 

They exchange a quick look before Jackson responds smiling, “100 out of 100, my friend. I’m Jackson Wang and this here is Park Jinyoung.”

 

“Nice to meet you, we’re Mark’s friends. He told us you’d come. This is Im Jaebum and you can call me Bam.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Jinyoung hesitates a little, when he asks, “Your name is Bam?”

 

“No, of course not. It’s just a nickname. The real one is BamBam,” the skinny boy says, still very excited.

 

Jinyoung and Jackson are looking at him with obvious confusion on their faces. Before they can reply something, the taller guy, Jaebum, speaks up. “Shut up, will you?! Is it that hard to deliver a proper introduction?!” he addresses BamBam exasperated before he turns to the new arrivals. “Listen, his name is not BamBam. Everyone calls him that because his original is unpronounceable for the human tongue. So feel free to call him Bam or BamBam or basically whatever you like. He listens to 'idiot' very good, too.” All the time while Jaebum was speaking BamBam protested at the top of his voice right next to him, obviously unhappy with the other’s every single word. Jaebum just talked over him like it’s the normal thing to do.

 

Jinyoung nods in confirmation but Jackson can’t hold back. “It’s so nice to meet you, idiot,” he chuckles.

 

“Heeey!” BamBam yells out all scandalized. “It’s all your fault,” he hisses and glares at Jaebum, who seems wholeheartedly unimpressed. Jackson being Jackson steps closer to the outraged boy and puts an arm around his shoulder.

 

“It was just a joke. Don’t worry, Bam” he laughs and squeezes his arm.

 

“Okay, then I let Jaebum live this one time because you're nice,” he mumbles to Jackson and Jaebum just snorts in response.

 

“Enough of that. Come and drink something!” Jaebum snatches four glasses of champagne from the tray of a waiter and distributes them so they can clink glasses.

 

“So where’s the star of the event?” Jackson asks. Jinyoung wanted to ask that, too. He wanted to ask the exact same thing, since both guys revealed that they are Mark’s friends. But all this time he held himself back because he wouldn’t want to seem so desperate. But truth to be told, he is desperate.

 

“He’s so busy tonight. He has to speak with potential buyers, art experts, collectors, fellow painters and gallery holders. And additionally he has to fight of these journalists of all the fine arts journals,” BamBam explains. The last part he says in a very annoyed sounding tone.

 

“Because Mark absolutely isn’t into giving interviews and stuff. He hates it,” Jaebum adds. Jinyoung and Jackson once again exchange a look, this time with raised brows.

 

_He hates giving interviews? It didn’t seem like this at all._

 

When he looks back at Jaebum he detects an expressive smirk on his lips, directed at him. Jinyoung doesn’t know what he should make out of all this. Before he can ponder about it any longer, BamBam continues, “It’s really too bad. I didn’t think this exhibition would blow up like this. I mean of course it’s good for Mark but he barely has any time for us. Plus every time he can spare some moments, his agent pulls him back only seconds later. She’s kind of strict.” BamBam makes a face looking funny like a cartoon character.

 

“Well, there he is,” Jaebum comments and points vaguely behind himself. Jinyoung’s eyes find Mark immediately. And for real, it's him. He finally sees Mark again. The painter stands there, talking with two elder men, looking like a model all over again. His blonde hair is parted to the side and styled back. Jinyoung never had seen his hair so neat before. Mark wears a black suit, suit jacket unbuttoned so his dark green, silky shirt underneath was visible.

 

_Dark green was invented for him, and him only!_

 

He doesn’t wear a tie, instead the top buttons are left undone, revealing flawless skin. He looks all serious and adult-like and so hot.

 

“You’re staring,” his best friend whispers in his ear.

 

“Uh-huh.” Jinyoung’s eyes remain fixed on the painter. Suddenly Mark’s eyes stray in his direction. When he notices Jinyoung their gazes are locking. The painter’s eyes going wide with surprise for just a split second and then change to an adorable eye smile.

 

“Aaaaaahhh, your crush noticed you,” Jackson now whisper screams.

 

Jinyoung has no time for Jackson’s antics. He has no time to think about a response. He doesn’t have time for anything that isn’t Mark. Mark eventually breaks the eye contact, focusing back on his present company. He still sneaks glances at Jinyoung from time to time, at least that’s what he likes to believe. Jinyoung enjoys the view while he tries to keep his frantic heartbeat in check. After the long deprivation he is just so glad to see Mark again. Even though he wants to speak with him very badly, observing him is enough for the moment. And he would have just continued to watch, if not Jackson would annoy the heck out of him by nudging his elbow in his ribs.

 

“Jinyoung!” he whispers.

 

“What?” Jinyoung replies as grumpy as possible but without averting his gaze from the person of his interest.

 

“What are THEY doing?”

 

Jinyoung finally tears his gaze away from Mark to follow the direction Jackson is looking. Right next to them, Jaebum and BamBam had ceased all conversations to have, what seems, a silent discussion, using the whole range of facial expressions. Jaebum currently presses his lips together to form a thin line, his eyes are narrowed at BamBam and he shakes his head almost unnoticeably. BamBam on the other hand looks more relaxed, smiling self-assured at the taller. Suddenly he snaps his head around to find Jinyoung and Jackson staring. Unimpressed he addresses them, “So, are you two dating?”

  
Jaebum hisses a short, “Bam!”

 

Jinyoung’s jaw drops at the unexpected question and so does Jackson’s. But of course his best friend regains his cool first and responds, ”Excuse me, Jinyoungie here, is my best friend and I will love him forever. But there won’t happen any dating between us,” Jackson clarifies. He adds with a smug smile, “Why? Are you interested?”

  
“Not exactly, but I know- oh hey, Mark is coming over,” BamBam points in the direction where Mark apparently had brought his conversation to an end. He is on his way over to the small group, eyes fixed on a certain dark-haired.

 

_Oh boy, here he comes, looking like a whole model._

 

“Hey Mark, I asked them. They aren’t dating,” BamBam yells so loud that Mark, even though still quite a distance apart, can hear him. Jaebum sighs desperately and raises his hands to hide his face in them. But the painter stops in his tracks, his eyes widen for a split second. Then something that only can be recognized as anger flits across his face. He breaks out into a sprint, eyes fixed on his loud friend.

 

“Wow…he looks scary. Where is your angel boy?” Jackson wonders.

 

“Bam, run!” Jaebum orders with a hint of panic in his voice. The expression on the smaller boy’s face looks like he had seen a ghost, as he watches his friend running towards him with full speed. Without a word he turns around and starts to sprint as well, fleeing from angry Mark.

 

“Hey, I think I better go after him and try to prevent his early death,” Jackson says and runs after BamBam. Only seconds later Mark sprints past him, fast like a lightning.

 

_And there he goes, looking like a whole model._

 

“I never saw somebody running that fast in a suit before,” Jinyoung states utterly stunned.

 

“Uhm…yes, he’s multi-talented, isn’t he?” Jaebum murmurs with a hint of sarcasm and he looks like he’s completely done with his friends. Jinyoung knows the feeling.

 

“Will he come back?”

 

“Bam? Alive? Chances are slim.”

 

“No, Mark. I mean…uhm..”

 

“Yes, of course he will. He didn’t invite you just to not talk to you at all.”

 

“Oh..okay….,” Jinyoung stammers. He ponders about what Jaebum is implying here, or better if he is implying anything at all.

 

_Did Mark invite you to especially to tell you something? Especially….such a nice word. He did something especially for you. You are special to him. Isn’t that as good as a confession? Oh god, he likes you! He likes you really much and his friend just personally told you! Aaaaahhhhhhh Wait….what exactly did Jaebum say? He didn't once used the word 'like', right? You did make everything up...Ugh_

 

He realizes that it’s very awkward to just stand there with Mark’s friend without talking. Plus Jaebum stares at him.

  
_Did he hear anything of that right now? No, impossible. That’s only in your head and he is not a sorcerer, right!? RIGHT?_

 

“Uhm…since when do you know each other? You and Mark?”

 

The other quickly scrunches his brows in concentration as he reflects on the answer. “Since forever? Let me see, preschool is the first thing I can properly remember but Mark was definitely there and was definitely my best friend, even then. So yeah, basically since forever,” he smiles.

 

“You’re best friends? That’s great. You must know each other well.”

 

“Oh yes, we do. He tells me everything, you know?” Somehow this statement wouldn’t make Jinyoung that nervous, if Jaebum wouldn’t have ventured into a sly grin just now. “You two met on a plane from Japan, he told me.”

 

“That’s right.”

  
“Yes yes, he told me that. He told me about everything that happened.” If possible his grin gets even wider.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“He also said you write for “HIGHER” magazine.”

 

Jinyoung nods hesitantly, not sure about where this awkward conversation might lead to.

 

“After he told me that, I recalled an article I read, which I really enjoyed. It was about the classical music revue in January. Turned out, it was you who wrote it. Very well written,” he praises.

 

“Thank you. That’s nice feedback.”

 

“You know, it’s not easy to get Mark’s attention. He usually only pays attention to any new persons in his life, if he wants to paint them. But only for that purpose. He’s only interested in the emotion, never in the people themselves.”

 

_Is he telling me that I don’t matter in Mark’s life anyway?_

 

“You know Jinyoung, he never asks his models a lot about their personal life or shows interest in their opinions or life choices. He only does that when a person seems very special to him,” Jaebum smirks.

 

_Does he tell me the exact opposite now? Mark asked me a lot of things and definitely showed interest….right??? Does this mean-_

 

“Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't make time to greet you properly earlier,” the familiar raspy voice, gasping for air, interrupts his train of thoughts and he turns his head to finally see Mark up close.

 

_GOD HE LOOKS GORGEOUS!_

 

Before Jinyoung can reply anything he finds himself locked in Mark's arms.

 

_Surprise attack! You get a welcome hug now as well? That's the life!_

 

Due to his surprise, Jinyoung isn't able to enjoy the sudden embrace to the fullest and can barely stop himself from pulling Mark back, when he breaks it far too quick for Jinyoung's taste.

 

“I'm very glad you came. Do you have a good time so far?” Mark asks. Jinyoung finally can satisfy his needs as he drinks in Mark's voice and bathes in his bright smile.

 

“Yes, thank you. Your friends kindly welcomed us and took care of us.”

 

_Yes, Jinyoung! First sentences mastered. You're doing good so far, acting like a sane person for a change._

 

“I am glad. Did you take a look around already?”

 

“Not yet, but I-”

 

“Mark, Moon Dongwook wants to speak to you. He's really interested in one of your portraits.” All three of them turn around. A middle-aged, strict-looking, small woman with a clipboard stands behind them. Her small eyes are fixed on Mark.

 

“Mrs. Jeong, I am talking right now. Give me a break please,” Mark sighs and suddenly his bright smile changes into an exasperated frown.

 

“Mark, you know how important he is. And he really REALLY wants to talk to you now,” she says insistently, while her expression never changes.

 

“What painting is he interested in?” Mark sighs.

 

“Blessing In Disguise.”

 

“Tell him I won't sell it.”

 

“Mark! A lot of people, especially collectors, are showing interest in it right now. You probably can demand whatever for it. Be reasonable!”

 

“I told you beforehand that I am not intending to sell it,” Mark says in a calm voice but his statement is clearly underlined with firmness.

 

“Fine,” she surrenders fretty. “Tell him yourself, at least. Engage him in a conversation, smile and charm him and just do your thing. Maybe you can arouse his interest for another of your pieces.”

 

_There were the words ENGAGE, SMILE, CHARM and AROUSE linked with another man in her proposition just now. THAT'S THE WORST!_

 

Mark sighs and looks at Jinyoung. His eyes are large and pleading and dazzling. “Jinyoungie, I'm sorry. I have to go. I hope it will be quick.”

 

“Of course you have to. It's your job, right?! Good luck!” he tries to say all cheery, even though he hates to let Mark go again.

 

“Thanks,” he says with a returning smile on his beautiful lips.

 

“Don't worry, Mark. I will take care of him,” Jaebum butts in and his sly grin reappears.

 

“Okay, if you say so,” Mark hesitantly says, his eyes resting on his friend with obvious uncertainty. “Don't do something weird! I trust you, Jaebum,” he adds.

 

“Stop worrying and go!” Jaebum snickers and lightly pushes Mark forward.

 

Jinyoung watches Mark leaving together with, he presumes, his agent, to talk to, smile to and charm somebody else. He quietly sighs.

 

“So Jinyoung, it doesn't seem like our friends will come back soon. How about we both would go for a stroll and look at some art?”

 

“That would be nice. I didn't see many of Mark's paintings so far.”

 

And so they start to make their way through the venue, trying to not bump into other people, who are spellbound staring at the displayed pieces. Jinyoung is mesmerized by a lot of the pictures, too. He knew Mark was talented, but still he lays his eyes on artworks, he never would have expected to exist in such genuine beauty. A few paintings Jinyoung recognizes from the studio. He sees Mark's grandpa again and silently greats him because it's important to pay respect to his family. He sees Sad Girl again and she has quite some admirers, occupying to space in front of the painting. Also the little kids in the sandbox are on display. Jaebum drops little anecdotes here and there about Mark and Jinyoung absorbs every tiny word like a sponge.

 

“Look who we have here!” Jaebum exclaims, accompanied by a grin. Jinyoung follows his gaze direction and suddenly stares in his own face. In all glory,the portrait, Mark painted of him, is placed on the white wall in front of them. It is a little awkward to see this again. It's still beautifully painted in Jinyoung's opinion. But his frightened face openly exhibited like this makes him all fidgety. It doesn't help much either that his picture has an even larger audience right now than Sad Girl.

 

“I think I know him,” he tries to lamely joke.

 

“Damn, Mark did really a great job here. It's stunning,” Jaebum admires without restraint.

 

Jinyoung notices how a murmur goes through the onlookers. An elderly woman openly stares at him and then turns back to alert her company. Whispering they then start to stare at him in unison. More and more people seem to notice him. It's such a peculiar feeling for Jinyoung. He never have thought to find himself in a situation like this.

 

“Looks like they recognize you as the Blessing In Disguise,” Jaebum murmurs close to him.

 

“The what?” But as more and more heads are turning around to sneak a glance at him, they also make way for Jinyoung to see the caption underneath the portrait. In thick black letters the title comes into view: Blessing In Disguise.

 

_Wait, THIS is the piece Mark doesn't want to sell???? Am I confusing it? But agent-lady said this title earlier, right? But how can that be?_

 

Jinyoung's mind is racing, when his thoughts are interrupted by his companion's words. “You probably noticed already that Mark usually doesn't put much effort into thinking out titles. He usually keeps it very simple.”

 

“Sad Girl,” Jinyoung gives the example.

 

“Exactly,” Jaebum snickers. “There's a sad girl on the canvas so he calls the piece 'Sad Girl'. The epitome of simple.”

 

Jinyoung nods, waiting for Jaebum to continue.

 

“But here he obviously had greater ambition. It's like everything that is connected to you seems to be more valuable to him,” Jaebum concludes with a smile.

 

Jinyoung only shrugs and utters a short and vague “Maybe” as they are moving on to another section of the venue. He has 1000 questions right now but he needs Mark to answer them.

 

In a casual tone Jaebum drops a question like a bomb on Jinyoung. “So what are your intentions regarding my best friend?”

 

“Huh?” To say Jinyoung is surprised by this sudden query is the understatement of the century.

 

“What are your intentions? Regarding Mark?” All casualness and playfulness already vanished from Jaebum's face. There is only the obvious anticipation for the answer identifiable.

 

_WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME?_

 

”I...uhm...want to get to know him better.”

 

“Why? Why would you want that?” Jaebum narrows his eyes at Jinyoung, searching his face.

 

_WHAT'S UP WITH HIM? HE'S SCARY!_

 

“Because he's nice and I think we can be friends.”

 

“He already has friends,” the other reasons.

 

“Excuse me?” By now Jinyoung is utterly stunned by the ongoing conversation.

 

“He already has friends. What makes you think he needs new ones?”

 

_MARK'S BEST FRIEND IS A WEIRDO!_

 

“Uuuhmmm...okay, then maybe not his friend?” Jinyoung stammers, bewildered to the core.

 

“And what part, if not friend, would you want to play in Mark's life?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If you could freely choose, what do you want to be to him?”

 

_Boyfriend. Sex partner. Significant other. Designated kisser. Life companion. Okay...can you maybe think about something you actually could answer to him without confessing you're in love with his best friend? But nothing else fits! Little bro? NO! Adviser? LMAO NOOO! Teacher? NOHOOOOO!…...Mark would be a good teacher. Hot teacher Tuan! And I would be such a teacher's pet then! Hahahaha Pet! Haha_

 

“Pet!”

 

_YOU DID NOT!_

 

“Did you just say you want to be his pet?” Jaebum's brows are shooting up in an instant.

 

“No? That would be awkward, right? Ha ha...”

 

“What did you say then?”

 

”Nothing.”

 

_THIS I UNBEARABLE. I NEED TO GET AWAY!_

 

“But you said somethi-”

 

“Oh I think I saw my friend just over there. I'm sorry but I have to say hi to him. Bye!” Jinyoung performs the most peculiar acting scene and practically dashes off without looking back.

 

_Good thing: This time you didn't make a fool out of yourself in front of Mark. Bad thing: You did it in front of his best friend and chances are high he's telling Mark. Ugh...Park Jinyoung, you're hopeless!_

 

The next hour he spends hiding from Jaebum while at the same time he tries to observe Mark. He wants to talk to him so desperately but every time he comes into Jinyoung's view, he's engrossed in a conversation with some of the guests. From one of his hideouts he even sees Jackson and BamBam running past, in high spirits and wildly snickering like they just played a prank on somebody.

 

_There he goes, your best friend...hanging out with a new best friend...Stop being so touchy, it's nice that your friend and Mark's friend are getting along. That can only be good for you! Yes? Why? It's not like all our friends will become friends and hang out as a group and we're the happy couple in the middle of everything. Still it would be better, if Kyungha would be here, too. She would have got along with them just fine, too. AGAIN, WHY IS IT IMPORTANT THAT YOUR FRIENDS ARE GETTING ALONG WITH HIS?_

 

Jinyoung and his thoughts eventually giving up and retreating to the buffet. It is late already so there's nobody eating anymore. Just the right time to bury his frustration under masses of food. He just stuffs half of a pretzel in his mouth when somebody whispers his name beside him. His head snaps around and there he is, in all his glory Mark stands there, finally alone and brightly smiling.

 

Jinyoung desperately tries not to choke on the amount of pretzel in his mouth but he's sure he looks like a nut-cracking chipmunk right now. He can't reply anything, just stare with wide eyes and full mouth at the painter.

 

“Cute,” Mark softly laughs and gently pokes Jinyoung's cheek with his index finger.

 

_He said I’m cute! AAAAHHHH DON'T BLUSH! DON'T BLUSH!.....too late._

 

Jinyoung tries to chew as fast as possible which is apparently pure entertainment for Mark. “That’s even cuter, Jinyoungie,” he smiles endearing and Jinyoung still tries his utmost not to choke. When he finally finishes the pretzel, he pouts at Mark and says in mock huffiness, “Yeah sure, me looking like a freaking gnawer must be a visual firework.”

 

Mark laughs again but louder this time, all shiny white teeth and crescent-shaped eyes. If it makes the other happy like that, Jinyoung would gladly stuff three more pretzels into his cheeks.

 

“You’re just cute whatever you’re doing, Jinyoungie. But why are you alone here?”

 

_Good thing, you're already beet red._

 

“I think Jackson ran off with BamBam. I didn’t expect to come here with my best friend just to lose him to another person,” he exclaims stunned.

  
“Yeah, they seem to get along very good. It’s nice though, that our friends are getting along.”

 

“I thought the exact same, earlier,” Jinyoung reveals with wide eyes.

 

“That's good,” Mark says, gaze soft. “So where is Kyungha? I think she would be a great addition to the group.”

 

“She had a family thing to attend to so she wasn't able to accompany us. I was instructed to tell you that she would have loved to come. And she also told me to say 'LOVED' in capital letters. However you say something in capital letters. But please just imagine I did that.”

 

“Alright, I can really feel the affection from the capital letters,” Mark confirms and playfully tabs his palm on his heart. “Where is Jaebum though? I thought he said he would accompany you…”

 

Jinyoung raises his hands in defense. “Yes, yes he did. We hung out some time but..uuuuhh. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Oh no, what did he do?” Mark questions, suddenly on high alert.

  
“I was just wondering, is he working for the police? As an investigator, maybe?” he sheepishly asks and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“No, he isn’t. What makes you think so?” the painter says, a twinge of panic evident on his face.

  
“He just asked so many questions and was..uhm…very persistent.”

  
Mark sighs and facepalms himself. “Ugh, I knew he would somehow manage to freak you out. That twerp! What did he want to know?”

 

_You can’t tell him! You'd incriminate yourself!_

 

“Uuuuuummm, nothing interesting. Just stuff,” he tries to sound casual, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

 

Mark sighs. “So it was that bad, yeah?”

 

_Your futile acting never works on him._

 

“Don't bother Jinyoungie, I will just ask him how he screwed up.”

 

“No! Don't!” Jinyoung blurts out.

 

Mark looks at him, partly shocked and partly amused. He eventually lets his head drop back and looks up the ceiling, pondering over something. When he looks back at Jinyoung he sighs again and speaks up in his softest tone of voice, “You know Jinyoungie, I really didn't plan for this evening to turn out like this.”

 

“What did you plan then?”

 

“At least I really wanted to spend some more time talking to you. But it was impossible. I am very sorry. I am summoning you here just to leave you walking around alone the whole evening.” Mark looks like Bambi after the mother-incident and Jinyoung's heart cracks a little. He wants to wrap his arms tightly around him and tell him that it's alright and there is no reason to look that sorrowful. But he can't, he doesn't want to freak him out.

 

“No, don't be. I mean, I would have liked to see more of you. But I am not regretting coming here. Your paintings, they are just too beautiful. I enjoyed strolling around and discovering what else you’re capable of creating. Honestly, it's impressing. I saw a lot of beautiful pieces, I didn’t see before.”

 

“I am glad then,” Mark replies in obvious relief. “Yeah, you didn't see a lot of them in my studio because I had the majority stored away….not in the basement though,” he chuckles and dares to wink at Jinyoung.

 

“Aahhh, you won't let me live this down, will you?” Jinyoung whines and ruffles his short hair.

 

“Not in the foreseeable future at least,” the blonde laughs.

 

“I feel a little stupid though. I came here and was very surprised. I expected this event to be on a smaller scale to be honest. But all this,” he says and gestures grandly at the surroundings, “is breathtaking. It's huge and you seem to be already very successful. So I guess you didn't need the additional exposure through our magazine, right? You do already very well on your own. And now I feel like an idiot.”

 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark begins, voice mellow as he lightly squeezes Jinyoung's arm, “you're right, I can't complain. It's going nicely at the moment. But additional exposure doesn't hurt either. And I really wanted to do this interview. There's nothing to feel stupid for.”

 

“But “HIGHER” is not even an arts specialized journal. And your friends even said that you don't like giving interviews at all and usually avoid it.”

 

“So what? I just felt like doing it. I'm a creative soul and I follow my instincts. And I was not disappointed in the least. Your draft is great and I am looking forward to the printed issue,” Mark affirms.

 

“If you say so, it's fine I guess.” Jinyoung lets a smile flit over his face. “I...uhm...I have another question. About what BamBam said earlier-”

 

“God, these boys talk too much,” Mark says in playful exasperation and it calms Jinyoung's nerves slightly.

 

“When he asked about Jackson and I dating and then confirmed to you that it's not the case, what was that about?” Jinyoung was pondering over that skit the whole evening, considering if he can maybe get his hopes up.

 

“Good question. Very good one. See Jinyoung, about that I need to tell you something,” Mark says, looking unusual serious. “It's long overdue so I'm glad we can talk-”

 

“Mark, I've been looking for you everywhere.” Out of the blue Mark's agent, the strict-looking Mrs. Jeong, appears behind the painter.

 

_No! Not again! NOT NOW! PLEASE!_

 

Mark reluctantly turns around to face her. “I'm taking a break right now.”

 

“It's not the time for a break. The representative of “Colors Galore” wants to speak to you. It's about the sponsorship. You know how important that is,” she explains, once again straightfaced.

 

“Please tell him to wait or to call me or whatever. This is important as well.” He gestures towards Jinyoung.

 

“Mark, he has time NOW and he wants to meet you in person NOW. Otherwise I'm not sure they'll stick to their offer.”

 

Jinyoung, who currently only sees Mark's back view, notices how his shoulders slump. The last thing he wants is to land the blonde in difficulties. He steps forward and lightly tabs Mark's arm. When the latter turns around again, Jinyoung says quietly, “It's fine, Mark. We can talk some other time. Your work has priority.”

 

The blonde's eyes noticeably soften when they lock on his. A deep sigh escapes his lips. “No, it's not fine. I really wanted to tell you something. But thank you for your understanding. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. Will you stay for a while longer?”

 

“It's kind of late already and I gave my word to visit my parents this weekend. My train leaves pretty early tomorrow.”

 

“I see. Of course, it's important. Anyway I will make it up to you. I mean it,” Mark says with staggering intensity.

 

“Mark! Hurry up!”

 

He rolls his eyes exaggeratedly to educe a hearty laugh from Jinyoung. “Bye Mark and good luck.”

 

“Bye, Jinyoungie. Thank you for coming,” Mark says with a soft smile on his lips. Jinyoung watches how he turns around to follow his agent. And that's the cue for Jinyoung to turn the other way. He slowly makes his way towards the exit. It's easier to move around now, since the majority of people already left.

 

_What does he wanted to tell you? Maybe he's married and has three kids! No way! Why not? JUST BECAUSE! He looked so serious. AND STUNNING! Yes, but he always looks stunning. Maybe....only maaaayyyybe he might have feelings for you, too. Maaaayyybe he wanted to tell you about it. It would be too good to be true. And now it's still as uncertain as ever._

 

Jinyoung is too absorbed in his thoughts so that he doesn't notice the quick steps behind him. He only gets interrupted pondering when all of a sudden two strong arms are encircling his waist from behind, someone warm pressing against his back. “I forgot to say goodbye properly.” Mark's voice directly reaches his ear from a distance of mere centimeters. His head is snuggled into the crook of Jinyoung's neck. Utterly surprised he glances back as good as possible to face the blonde's profile. Automatically Jinyoung lets his head drop a little to rest it against Mark's while his hands sneaking over the slender ones of the painter.

 

“Well, that's a proper goodbye indeed,” Jinyoung comments with obvious amusement in his voice.

 

Mark slowly breaks the back hug. When Jinyoung turns around to face the blonde, there's a tinge of red on his cheeks accompanied by a prize-winning smile. “Alright Jinyoungie, get home safely.” And with these words Mark turns to race back where he did come from, looking like a mischievous little boy.

 

Jinyoung's head is swimming. He didn't see this one coming at all. But it was a very nice turn of events. Ending the day with not one but two hugs by Mark Tuan is seriously more than he had expected. Since Jackson is nowhere to be found, Jinyoung leaves by himself and takes the bus home. He doesn't think about anything else but Mark. Mark's smile, Mark's voice, Mark's styled hair, Mark in dark green, Mark's pretty eyes, Mark's warmth, Mark's palms against his tummy, Mark's cheek against his neck, Mark pressed all against his back. The bliss is almost to too much to take.

 

Back home he washes up. Ready to go to bed he takes a last look at his phone. And there his favorite name flashes up. A message from Mark waits for him. His mind runs wild and an uncontrollable smile spreads across his face.

 

**From Mark**

**Jinyoungie, did you arrive home, all safe and sound?**

 

_He is worried about you. He's the cutest!_

 

**To Mark**

**Yes, everything is fine. Thank you. Did you wrap up everything well? Was the result good?**

 

**From Mark**

**Yeah, it was a little exhausting but all turned out well. I sold a lot of pieces. Successful painter life rulez! ~(˘▾˘~) (~˘▾˘)~**

 

_Pffffft! Dork!_

 

**To Mark**

**Congrats! You did such a good job. But you didn't sell “Blessing In Disguise”?**

 

**From Mark**

**Nope, because I didn't want to. I refused very good offers and rejected a lot of money. ｡◕‿‿  ◕｡**

 

**To Mark**

**WHY? °□°**

 

**From Mark**

**Because I can. \ (•◡•) /**

 

**To Mark**

**You're crazy! I found out that it's my portrait though. (ㅇㅅㅇ!! )**

 

**From Mark**

**I expected that. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 

**To Mark**

**Why this title?**

 

**From Mark**

**I'll tell you next time.** **(** _**◠** _ **ω** _**◠** _ **✿** **)** **It's late and you need to sleep. Give my regards to your parents! (If you haven't told them about me yet, catch up on that!) And be prepared!**

 

_OMG...Kyungha and Jackson are right! He's really heavily flirting, isn't he?_

 

**To Mark**

**Prepared for what?**

 

**From Mark**

**FOR ME! (¬‿  ¬) Sleep tight, Jinyoungie.**

 

_Oh boy!_

 

Jinyoung doesn't know what Mark is up to. But he is excited and lovestruck to the core. His heart is fluttering like a bunch of break-dancing dragonflies and every thought revolves around Mark. It takes him two more hours to fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all agree that there is not enough markjin in this chapter. And not-enough-markjin is like the second worst condition a shipper can be in right after no-markjin. I hope you liked it anyway. I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you for coming back and reading.


	4. Four

“Don't start it again, Wang!” Kyungha warns him with a serious face. They are at work, Kyungha occupying her usual spot on Jinyoung's desk, while the two boys are tending to the huge potted plants in their cubicle.

 

“Wait, I just want to ask Jinyoung what he thinks about my statement. But I assume we can agree it's been your own fault anyway. Why seek fashion judgment from me anyway?”

 

Kyungha crosses her arms in front of her and is raising both her brows in doubt. “You're best friends with a girl and a gay guy, shouldn't you have learned to give fashion feedback with tactfulness by now?”

 

Jinyoung looks up at her in surprise. “Did you just gay cliché me? Aaaahhh, all this stereotypical thinking, even from you,” Jinyoung says with mock hurt, putting his palm flat on his heart to visualize his fake disappointment.

 

“I'm sorry, Jinyoungie. I was wrong there. Of course your fashion sense is as bad as a non-gay's. I hope you excuse my faulty stereotyping.”

 

“I maybe would feel offended about the fashion thingy, but I'm too busy to be stunned about how you made 'non-gay' sound like an insult,” Jinyoung gives back, snickering.

 

“It's all talent, kid,” she grins.

 

“Wait, should I feel offended about something here?” Jackson ponders and scratches the side of his head with his index finger.

 

“Don't overexert your brain, Jacks. It's not used to strenuous efforts like these,” she recommends smugly.

 

“Heeey! Now I'm sure I should feel offended,” he exclaims indignantly.

 

Kyungha and Jinyoung start giggling like little kids and Jackson sulks even more.

 

“Okay, ha ha...funny and stuff. But can we get back to the point here? So what this morning happened-

 

“Jacks, I mean it. Don’t start it again.” Kyungha closes her eyes and sighs exasperatedly.

 

“I just want to hear Jinyoungie’s opinion.”

 

“Jackson, better take my advice!”

 

“I don’t even want to know.” Jinyoung tries to avert the looming catastrophe. He notices Kyungha bracing herself. At this point he can already tell that this is bound to end bad. Basically every year, approximately around three times, Jackson chooses to go against her advice. And every time turned into a disaster so far.

 

“So this morning SHE asked ME how her new dress suits her. And I said she looks like a lean gazelle,” Jackson starts explaining while he leans against his desk with crossed arms.

 

“That's not too bad,” Jinyoung risks to drop a comment, carefully stepping to the girl's side.

 

“And I said he shouldn't go overboard with it because come on! A lean gazelle? Honestly?” She rolls her eyes excessively.

 

“Observant as I am, I came to understand that she wasn't happy with my statement. So I corrected myself and said that she then looks like a fat gazelle. But that didn't make her happy either.” Jackson concludes shrugging and seems to be at a complete loss.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen when he hears his friend's words. “Ooohh Jackson. Ooooh Jackson Wang, never, and I repeat NEVER, under no circumstances describe a girl's appearance with the word 'fat'!”

 

Kyungha slides off the desk and backhugs Jinyoung. She is so tiny that even with the high heels she's wearing, she can't peek over his shoulder. So she just buries her face in his back and softly mumbles, “That's right, Jinyoungie. Tell him!”

 

Most of the time she is characterized by her confidence and toughness. But there are these small precious moments when she gets all soft and confiding. Jinyoung loves all version of her, but the gentle one makes its appearance on very few occasions only.

 

Jackson now stands straight, ready to defend himself. “But it was a comparison. And it's obvious that even a fat gazelle is still pretty thin, right?”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head. “That's not the point, Jackson.”

 

“Not the point!” she hisses from behind him.

 

He continues, ”You used the word 'fat' and that's the blunder.”

 

“Honestly, you don't understand. It's not an insult, since gazelles, even fat ones, are thin,” Jackson desperately tries to make himself clear.

 

“Not the point,” Jinyoung repeats.

 

“Give him hell, Jinyoungie,” Kyungha mumbles into his sweater, encouragingly squeezing his middle a little tighter with every statement he drops.

 

“Jackson, leave out the gazelles. You used the word 'fat'. Never-”

 

Kyungha supports him, screeching,”NEVER!”

 

“-use the word 'fat' to describe a girl.”

 

“No, really now, try to understand the logic here. Even fat gazelles are just fat for gazelle-standards. But in comparison to a hippo, fat gazelles are pretty skinny, right?”

 

Jinyoung feels a particularly tight squeeze around his waist and he can tell it isn't for encouragement.

 

“Did he just compare me to a hippo?” Kyungha growls into his back. She detaches her head from Jinyoung's shoulder and tilts it to the side so it pokes out behind him. In a dangerous snarl she continues slowly and threateningly, Did YOU, Jackson Wang, compare ME to a FREAKING HIPPO JUST NOW?”

 

Pure fear is evident on Jackson's face as he raises his arms in defense. “NO! I tried to explai-”

 

“I WILL KILL YOU!”

 

Fast like a lightning she detaches herself completely from Jinyoung and jumps past him, ready to tackle Jackson. Jinyoung is just about quick enough to take a leap forward and grab her by the waist. He drags her back and pulls her up to his chest so her feet aren't touching the ground anymore. She struggles against his hold on her, eager to get her hands on Jackson. The latter meanwhile jumps behind his swivel chair to barricade himself behind it.

 

_Okay, soft-Kyungha-hours are over I guess._

 

“I never said that. You misunderstood on purpose,” Jackson whines, peeking out from his hideout.

 

“Jinyoung, let me go! I will unleash my hippo powers upon him!”

 

“At least I didn't say fat hippo,” Jackson screeches.

 

“I WILL MURDER YOU,” she screams and continues to fight her way out of Jinyoung's arms.

 

“Jacks...ouch....you....ahh Kyungha you hit me. Jacks, you really don't know when to shut up.”

 

“I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT,” he loudly wails, seriously scared for his life.

 

“DON'T CARE!” She can't free herself but what she can do indeed, is reaching out for her foot and taking off her high heel. Without a warning she hurls it at Jackson. But it hits the chair back and bounces somewhere to the ground.

 

“ARE YOU NUTS? THAT THING COULD HAVE PIERCED MY EYE!” he yelps in utter shock.

 

“First step of murder, Wang. But now I have to do it by hand. Jinyoung! LET ME GO!” She's still wildly struggling and Jinyoung has severe difficulties to keep her in check.

 

“I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!”

 

“Why can't you just answer a question like a normal person? Why did you have to drag the poor gazelles into it anyway? JUST LET THEM FREAKING LIVE IN PEACE!”

 

“YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!”

 

“I! DON'T! CARE!”

 

“Kyungie, you can't kill him. He's our friend,” Jinyoung tries to appease while he desperately tries to dodge her wild arm movements.

 

“Don't worry, Jinyoungie. I'll find us a new one. And now let me go!”

 

“YOU WANT TO REPLACE ME?”

 

“FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO MURDER YOU!”

 

“Can you maybe...ouch..both calm down a bit?”

 

Suddenly Jackson gasps loudly as he stands up from his crouching position behind his chair. He looks completely flabbergasted as he points to something behind Jinyoung. Kyungha notices his change of behavior as well and stops her fierce movements. Jinyoung abruptly turns around to see what Jackson tries to point out. Since he still has Kyungha tightly secured in his arms, she swings around with him, her feet still pathetically dangling in the air.

 

With a wide grin on his angelic face, Mark is eyeing them. He raises his hand and waves. “Hi, am I interrupting the fun?”

 

_OH NO! THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THAT'S THE WORST!_

 

It's been four days since the exhibition and he actually thought he was on a good way with Mark. This is not how he imagined to meet him again. Jinyoung is too perplexed to say anything. Basically he is too perplexed to do anything at all besides staring back at the blonde.

 

_Stupid lungs, do something with all the oxygen I provide you!_

 

Kyungha then quietly clears her throat and Jinyoung comes to the conclusion that it would be good to set her free. At least it would unwind the comic-book-like situation a bit....hopefully. He gently sets her back down on the floor and she hobbles with only one high heel left on her feet, next to him.

 

_Someone has to say something. YOU have to say something!_

 

“Hi, Mark. W-What brings you here?” He tries to act casually.

 

“Just here to enjoy the show,” he snickers. “Hi Kyungha, hi Jackson.”

 

Both are shyly greeting him back.

 

_Even they have enough manners to be embarrassed about this situation, huh?_

 

“What? Is this the talented Mark Tuan I see back on my floor?” the voice of their boss booms through the corridor even before he comes into view.

 

_Refresh situation evaluation: Now THAT is the worst._

 

Jinyoung quickly turns around to signal Jackson to hide but he's already vanished without a trace.

 

_He has his ninja stuff down by now._

 

Their boss meets Mark on the corridor and effusively shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you again, sir,” Mark says with a smile that seems a tad bit forced.

 

“Are you still working on the interview? Park had already finished it, I remember.”

 

“Yes, that's correct. I finished reading the draft and I am here to tell this capable journalist what a good job he had done.” Mark lets the compliment drop with nonchalance but it still sounds convincing. He makes a gestures towards Jinyoung, who is still standing awkwardly next to Kyungha in the middle of the cubicle.

 

Mean old man follows that and lets his eyes stray over Jinyoung. But suddenly something else seems to attract his attention. With a scowl appearing on his face and a threatening glint in his eyes, he stares at Kyungha's feet.

 

“Nam Kyungha, care to explain why you're strutting around here with only one shoe? This is an office, not a sordid monkey cage where you can do whatever you like.” The volume of his voice rose drastically with every word he spat out.

 

Next to him Jinyoung notices her flinching. Without thinking much he speaks up with a voice as calm as possible, “Sir, please allow me to explain this. This is actually a self-attempt. Kyungha just told me about this new trend. Seems like it's the latest fashion move to only wear one shoe. We discussed to give the fashion department a hint about this so they could move fast and put an article out about it before anyone else can. But we think it's even better if we try it first on our own so we can also supply an experience report.” Jinyoung tries with all his might to swallow his nervousness under his boss' stern eyes. It went surprisingly well. He reaches down and takes off one of his sneakers so he matches with Kyungha.

 

“That's right,” she chimes in. “After all, we try our utmost to help out where we can. And if the fashion department can make a successful article out of our hint, it would be good for the whole magazine,” she confidently smiles.

 

Mean old man looks at them, the scowl left but there's still a good portion of skepticism evident on his face.

 

“I heard about this trend, too,” Mark butts in, his words full of enthusiasm. “I wasn't brave enough so far to try it, but I think today is the right opportunity to start.” Like Jinyoung he slips off his sneaker and carelessly tosses it behind him. “It feels nice though,” he smiles.

 

Their boss seems fully convinced now. He desperately shakes his head. “Young people are all crazy.”

 

Mark nods along his statement and keeps on smiling like the sun.

 

_Danger successfully averted!_

 

“But it's good I'm meeting you here, Mr. Tuan. I wanted you to ask, if you might be interested in meeting my daughter. She's a lovable little pixie but for some incomprehensible reason she's still single. I'm sure you would like her a lot.” Mean old man tries something that maybe can be counted as a smile...in some far away galaxy.

 

_HOW DARE HE?! Mean old man, I'm going to throw you-_

 

“I'm sorry, it's not possible. I'm sure she is as adorable as you say but I'm afraid I can't free her from her singledom, since I am pretty much gay.”

 

Mean old man is obviously stunned. So is Kyungha. And so is Jinyoung. Eyes going wide and mouths are hanging open. To drop a statement like this in such a casual way, with a sweet smile on his lips and only one shoe on his feet, lets Mark appear like a super hero in Jinyoung's eyes.

 

_Now it's official! He said it! Even in front of witnesses!_

 

His boss eventually regains the power to respond. “That's too bad. But it can't be helped then. Have good day,” he says coldly before he continues to walk down the corridor. Jinyoung notices how his boss' eyes land on him and then on Mark before he's gone.

 

_Don't even want to know what's going on in his head!_

 

They are standing all rigid and silent for the next few seconds. Then Mark turns around to check the corridor. “Alright, he's gone,” he confirms grinning. The unbearable tension is leaving Jinyoung's and Kyungha's bodies at once and they both exhale in relief.

 

“God, Jinyoungie, this was my rescue. Thank you,” she sighs and gives him a high five.

 

Jinyoung walks back to Jackson's desk and seconds later returns with her high heel to give it back to her. “No problem, I'm glad we all survived this mess. Thank you for playing along, Mark. You've been a great help.”

 

“No sweat. I like to help. Even though all of this must have been one of the worst acting performances in world history, “ he chuckles.

 

“I don't care as long as it was good enough to shut up mean old man,” Kyungha reasons.

 

“But Mark, what are you really doing here? Were you in desperate need of some maniacs to fight off your boredom?” Jinyoung wonders.

 

Mark laughs his beautiful high-pitched laughter and that's enough to put a smile on Jinyoung's face. “Something like that, yeah. It's your finishing time, right? You can knock off work now?”

 

Jinyoung just nods blankly.

 

“Good, then would you like to spend some time with me?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes,” he laughs.

 

_Ladies and gentlemen, it's whirlwind-time!_

 

“O-okay?”

 

“Great, pack you stuff while I..uhm...I look for my shoe,” he snickers and turns to accomplish his mission.

 

Kyungha offers Jinyoung a knowing smirk and starts happily whisper-singing, “Park gets Mark! Park gets Mark!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

Mark leads him out of the building and to a parked car in the parking lot. He opens the rear car door for Jinyoung and waits until he climbs in the seat behind the driver's seat before shutting it again. It's a little odd, he notices, that Mark offered him this seat. When Mark has a seat beside him, he suddenly hears a familiar voice.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, nice to see you again,” Jaebum says happily, smiling brightly at Jinyoung while turning around to look at him.

 

“Uuhh...hi Jaebum,” he stammers and raises his hand to offer a small wave.

 

Mark chimes in, “Yes, Jaebum will drive us. And in case you're wondering why he will drive us, I don't have the slightest idea either,” Mark comments taunting.

 

Jaebum starts the car and they are moving. Jinyoung doesn't understand anything that's going on. He only starts to realize that Mark came for him. But the rest is still a mystery to him.

 

“Come on Mark, I'm a nice friend. I want you and Jinyoung to arrive safely.”

 

“We aren't kids. We could have gone by taxi or even wilder, public transportation.”

 

“But I have a car and I have time. So just let me drive you. No problem.” Jinyoung can see Jaebum still smiling brightly at them in the rearview mirror.

 

Mark sighs and rakes his fingers through his shiny hair. Jinyoung observes the motion from the corner of his eye. How he would love to run his own fingers through the soft-looking blonde hair. How he would love to caress the smooth skin of Mark's cheek or let his fingers stroke this beautiful neck, gliding his hands across his chest, moving them down his abs and then....and then Jinyoung better stops himself before his thoughts evoking a physical reaction.

 

_God you're just sitting next to him and you aren't even alone. Get yourself together, Park Jinyoung!_

 

“Uhm..where are we going?”

 

“Mark didn't tell you yet?”

 

“No, I didn't,” Mark grumbles in Jaebum's direction. Then he turns to look at Jinyoung and says with a lovely smile and in a soft tone, ”It's a surprise Jinyoungie. You have to wait.” Just to turn his head towards the front again to dump a complaint on their driver. “Jaebum, you said you would just drive us. Why in the world are you participating in our conversation now?”

 

“I just want to know more about Jinyoung, since he's your....friend.”

 

_Does he mean that? Or is he making fun of you? He seems sincere...._

 

Jinyoung then remembers his first and at the same time last meeting with Jaebum. It was nice to hang out with him until he started to interrogate him. That confused the heck out of Jinyoung. And his following embarrassing escape wasn't a showpiece either. But Jaebum seems unimpressed by their first meeting so maybe Jinyoung should just shrug it off as well.

 

But Mark is not done with Jaebum yet. “Please Jaebum, just drive,” he pleads a little exasperated. Then he turns to Jinyoung again and offers him an encouraging smile. “So Jinyoungie, how was your day?”

 

“Yeah, Mark told me about your coworkers slash friends. Did they act crazy again?” Jaebum asks, smiling at him through the rearview mirror.

 

“Jaebum!”

 

“Uhm, I guess you could say that,” he murmurs and remembers the odd scene Mark witnessed earlier. “I mean you know Jackson already. He alone is very unique.”

 

“Yes, that's true. Mark told me about the girl as well, Kyungha was it?”

 

“Yes, she's our best friend. Mark once described her as very energetic, I remember,” Jinyoung snickers and turns to look at Mark. But the blonde just sits there with a very kissable pout on his pink lips.

 

“That's definitely a good attribute. You should bring her next time. We all can go out together,” Jaebum says enthusiastically. Jinyoung sees a complete row of shiny white teeth and almost disappearing eyes through the mirror. He practically looks like a happy little cookie. Jinyoung answers a short but optimistic “Yeah, sure.” before he turns to Mark.

 

“Everything alright with you?” he asks softly as he scans his seat neighbor with a hint of concern.

 

“Sure. Please continue. I don't want to interrupt your conversation or anything,” he replies a little sulky, pout still as prominent as ever.

 

“Huh?” Jinyoung looks at him with wide eyes.

 

_What's going on here?_

 

Jaebum coos amused from the driver's seat, “Oh come on Mark, don't be like that. But alright, alright. I'm going to shut up now.”

 

“Uhm...did I do something wrong?” Jinyoung asks with obvious confusion. And that's the cue for Mark to perk up and look at Jinyoung with his usual softness. He reaches out to quickly squeeze Jinyoung's forearm.

 

“No Jinyoungie, of course not. Relax! Everything is fine.”

 

“Yeah, Mark is just a little moody today but I guess as soon as we'll arrive that will be over,” Jaebum chuckles.

 

“Im Jaebum!” Mark growls. “And that's the exact reason why I didn't want you to drive us in the first place. Because you can't shut your mouth even if your life depends on it.”

 

“Okay, I really shut up now.”

 

Mark slowly exhales and closes his eyes, collecting himself. The slight scowl vanishes from his features. He turns to Jinyoung once again, offering a sweet smile. “So Jinyoungie, are you hungry?”

 

“You look so cute when you're flirting, Markie,” Jaebum coos.

 

“I GIVE UP!” Mark throws his hands up, in utter desperation and lets his head drop back against the headrest.

 

_Mark is flirting WITH YOU UUUUUHHHHH...wait, Jaebum just wanted to annoy him, right?_

 

The next minutes are going down rather peculiar in Jinyoung's opinion. Mark just sits there with crossed arms and the reappearing pout, obviously with no desire to attempt starting a new conversation. In the meantime Jaebum just drives and smiles on, while he happily hums along a song playing in the radio. Fortunately it doesn't take too long until Jaebum pulls up in front of the gates of a big park.

 

“Soooo here we are,” he beams and turns around to face his two passengers.

 

Mark escapes the car quickly which leaves Jinyoung a little stunned. But he follows the blonde after he thanked Jaebum for driving. Mark opens the passenger door to produce a loaded backpack from the seat. While he waits for Mark he hears Jaebum addressing the blonde, “Mark, keep in mind to call me when you want to leave. I'll come back and pick you guys up.”

 

“Thank you, but no.”

 

“What? Why not? It wouldn't be a problem at all.”

 

“Nope, we will take a taxi. Just relax, okay?”

 

“But what if you won't be able to hail a taxi? What if it starts raining and you'll get wet and sick? What if-”

 

“Jaebum, RELAX! This is Seoul, we WILL get a taxi. The sun is shining and everything is fine, okay?”

 

“Are you sure? I could-”

 

“I am really sure. Bye mom!” Mark quickly blurts out before he slams the door shut. He rolls his eyes as he walks towards Jinyoung to lead him through the gates of the park.

 

“Uhm...it looks like Jaebum is in a good mood today?”

 

“Of course he is in a good mood. He always is when he can meddle in my affairs,” Mark huffs. Then he seems to reconsider and in a calmer tone he continues, “Look, he's my best friend and I love him dearly but sometimes he is just too overwhelming. This guy seriously needs some action in his own life to keep his intruding attitude out of mine.”

 

“So you're not really mad at him, right?”

 

“No, I can't be truly mad at him, just annoyed. But sometimes I think it's the typical best friend's job to annoy the heck out of each other,” he snickers.

 

“As far as I can tell that's correct.” Jinyoung shrugs, accompanied by a wry smile on his face.

 

“Oh yes, your friends doing their job just right from what I see,” he marvels. “What was that scene about, I witnessed earlier?”

 

“Jackson called Kyungha a fat gazelle.”

 

“Ouch! Why would he do that? Death wish?”

 

“Long story, but I gladly will tell you.”

 

And so Jinyoung tells Mark how the situation escalated into this mess. Mark watches him carefully and nods and chuckles and comments to Jinyoung's story. It feels so nice to be the center of Mark's attention. Jinyoung proudly notices how he doesn't get so incredibly flustered anymore by it. Instead he enjoys that Mark is looking only at him right now. Feeling his eyes on him, listening to his laughter and enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun on his skin, there can't be anything better than this.

 

_It's always sunny when you're with him. Not at the exhibition though. That was in the evening, idiot! So IT IS always sunny when you're with him. OMG...he's even the sun's bias! You and the sun share the same bias! The sun has such a good taste in men._

 

Mark leads him onto a speckless jetty, located on a beautiful, large lake. He gestures to him to sit down and Jinyoung feels the warmth of the sun-warmed wood planks even through the material of his jeans. Mark sits down next to him while he takes a few seconds to focus on the calm glittering surface of the water.

 

“Here, I have snacks,” Mark says and produces several kinds of foods and drinks from his backpack, putting them out on display.

 

Baffled Jinyoung stares at the variety and looks up at Mark in awe. “Are you providing food for me on every possible occasion because I was once, and I repeat ONCE hungry in your studio?” he asks with obvious amusement.

 

“No? It's just, I don't want you to be hungry. And what's the problem? Are you...kind of....I don't know....are you not into food anymore?” Mark wonders and Jinyoung detects a rare hint of uncertainty as the blonde scratches the back of his neck. What he said finally seeps into Jinyoung's brain and he can't help but laugh.

 

_God he's cute. How should you survive his adorable actions?_

 

“Huh?” Mark seems only more confused now.

 

“No, no Mark, I am super much into food. Just remember my lovely performance as a fat-cheeked gnawer at your exhibition. Thank you for bringing it. I mean...it's A LOT but we will manage,” Jinyoung says, brightly smiling.

 

“Yeah, we need to eat.”

 

“A fact,” Jinyoung confirms and opens a box of mini-vegetables. “So, what are we doing here?” he smiles, nibbling on a small carrot.

 

“Enjoying the environment, spending time together, talking, preferably without any interruptions this time?” Mark replies, wearing the cheekiest smile possible.

 

“Just now you were flustered because of something as trivial as food and in the next second you're all suave again,” Jinyoung playfully complains. “You are really hard to figure out, you know?”

 

“Maybe you are just bad at figuring out people in general?” Mark grins.

 

“No, that's not it. I work with people often. I even interview them. I know what to do.” Jinyoung is quick to defend himself.

 

“Hey, no need for that cute pout though,” Mark says with a dazzling smile on his gorgeous face. He reaches his hand out to Jinyoung and softly presses his thumb on his pouty lips. Than he presses the same thumb on his own lips. “Your pout belongs to me now,” Mark snickers.

 

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH YOU WON'T SURVIVE TODAY, PARK JINYOUNG!_

 

That's it. Jinyoung is so flustered that he doesn't know anything anymore. His face feels unbearable hot. He wishes he just could sink himself into the lake in front of him. Not only called Mark him (his pout actually but who is that petty?) cute, no he also touched his lips and then touched his own and Jinyoung has to battle an inner meltdown. He faintly realizes that Mark is staring at him and probably waits for him to do or say anything.

 

“Maybe you make it purposely hard for others to figure you out?” he questions, trying to get the conversation back on track while he frantically tries to keep his inner turmoil hidden.

 

“Believe me, I wouldn't go such lengths just to irritate others. I don't care that much about random people,” he shrugs.

 

“Am I random to you?” Jinyoung asks in mock indignation. Mark laughs some more as he answers, ”No Jinyoungie, you aren't random at all. So I will share some things about myself with you. Let me think, what is there to tell!?”

 

Jinyoung watches him tilting his head slightly, searching his mind. He is ready to absorb every little information about Mark.

 

“Okay, here it comes. I hate fruits in vegetable salads, as a kid I used to hate mushrooms but now I love eating them, I love the sea because it's just as lively and beautiful and constantly changing as humans are, I have a strong dislike for the color orange, I-”

 

“You are a painter and you hate on a whole color?” Jinyoung asks astonished.

 

“That's right,” Mark confirms with a short nod.

 

“Is that...permitted?”

 

“Well, you see I am not yet in color-prison so I guess, yeah it's okay. Nobody complained so far and even if somebody would have done that, I would have ceremoniously ignored it,” he grins.

 

“Wow...interesting. What if one of your models would wear some orange colored clothes, when they come to painting appointment?”

 

“I would either paint in black and white or I would simply ask them to change. Yeah, probably that one, since I don't really want to stare at something orange the whole time,” he says and pulls a face. Jinyoung makes a mental note to throw away his orange sweater as soon as he'll be home later.

 

“But what if somebody has orange-red hair? Will you throw them out?”

 

“No, red hair is natural and also pretty rare and it's beautiful. That would be the color exception.”

 

“Okay, but what if Garfield would walk in, demanding to be painted by you?”

 

“No animals, remember?”

 

“But he is a speaking cat. I mean that's pretty special so its not like all the other anima-”

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“Yes, I'll shut up now,” he sheepishly grins. “Please continue with your facts.”

 

“Thank you,” Mark chuckles adorably. “I love everything mango-flavored. Hmmmm....what else? Ah yes, when I was 12 years old, my dad and I decided to learn how to play tennis. But already during the second lesson my dad struck me in the face when he slammed a very forceful and uncontrolled ball over the net. The result was a very swollen and very black eye plus a mild concussion. My mom ended our tennis careers early, because apparently this was a sport too dangerous to continue.”

 

“Of course,” Jinyoung snickers. “putting your life at risk every day anew - that's the extreme sport tennis. Everybody knows that.”

 

“I tell you,” Mark confirms exaggeratedly and then breaks out into his typical laughter, joining Jinyoung. After the blonde calms down his expression loses the lightness as if he'd be mulling over something serious.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, I...I think I have another thing to tell you,” he sighs.

 

“Alright, I'm all ears,” Jinyoung says encouragingly. It's obvious that Mark is about to tell him something less entertaining.

 

“When I was a kid my younger brother broke my monster truck toy and I was so sad and angry. I knew he was sorry but I was still so mad. So I took my pocket money and bought a new one, but not for me. It was a gift for his birthday. As he unwrapped it he was the happiest little boy on earth. Then I took the truck from him and broke it, too,” Mark says quietly, eyes downcast.

 

“What?” Jinyoung says, both brows raised. “Wow...that's really....”

 

“Mean? Nasty? Despicable? I know,” Mark confirms gravely.

 

Jinyoung offers a timid nod, eyes big and round in wonder. “It is odd though. You seem so collected and understanding. And considering how we met, you forgave me right away when I was such a brat to you,” Jinyoung reflects.

 

“The thing is, after I broke this monster truck toy my brother was devastated. He cried so hard and he did it for hours. He was practically inconsolable. And I slowly realized what I had done. I ruined his birthday and disappointed him like no big brother should ever do. I was only a kid but it was a shit thing to do. My brother was even younger so after a couple of days he got over it. I think he doesn't even remember the incident now. But I regretted it to no end. And regret is such an awful feeling. I never wanted to feel like that ever again. I never wanted to hurt somebody as much again. I never wanted to be so careless again. So this side of me you know now is nothing that came naturally to me. I think it's more of a character development,” Mark concludes, his eyes still fixed on the wood planks.

 

To see Mark in this state is something new. The playful and witty boy is gone and instead Jinyoung witnesses a much more serious and vulnerable version of him. It pains him that Mark obviously is still hung up on something that happened such a long time ago. He wants him to feel better, wants him to realize what a great person he is and wants him to shake off this feeling of regret.

 

“You are so special,” Jinyoung gently says and takes Mark's hand in both of his. Surprised Mark looks up and catches Jinyoung's soft gaze.

 

“Jinyoung, I just told you such a horrible story about myself and you are still saying nice things. That's crazy,” Mark says abashed.

 

Jinyoung slowly shifts closer towards him. His heart races but he's determined to let Mark know what he thinks about him. “But you were just a kid then. And for a kid to draw conclusions like that and to work on its own traits, isn't a given.” Jinyoung stares directly into Mark's eyes, only centimeters separating them. Mark's beautiful, deep eyes are searching his. Jinyoung feels his heart slamming violently against his ribs. He presses Mark's hand with the both of his to his chest to let him feel it. He continues, voice almost reduced to a whisper, ”It's unique and it requires strength, willpower and persistence. Mark, you were successful. You have done well.”

 

And then it really happens. Mark closes the remaining distance and gingerly presses his lips on Jinyoung's, eyes are fluttering shut. And Jinyoung's heart almost explodes. Thousand little butterflies are soaring in his stomach and chest. After a second Mark starts to slowly move his lips against his. Slow and soft, too slow and too soft for Jinyoung. The unleashed butterflies are greedy and order him to obtain more. He responds to the kiss quickly, presses into Mark more, expresses his needs. Gladly Mark doesn't seem to mind. He snakes his free hand to the back of Jinyoung's neck and brings them even closer together.

 

_THIS IS PERFECTION!_

 

Jinyoung feels like his lips are only made to be kissed by the boy in front of him. Never could any other human give him the same feeling, the same bliss with only a kiss. Jinyoung notices how Mark nibbles on his bottom lip. Almost automatically he opens his mouth and not a second later he feels Mark's tongue against his own. Mark slides their tongues together just to start tenderly sucking Jinyoung's the next moment. Thinking straight isn't possible anymore. Only pure bliss explodes in Jinyoung's mind. Mark's hand is still pressed against his heart and he's sure Mark feels the strong and racing heartbeat down to his toes. Without a warning Mark bites down on his lower lip and afterwards sucks on it. A shiver goes down Jinyoung's spine. This feels so unbearable good that an unplanned whimper escapes the back of his throat. And Mark pulls away.

 

Jinyoung tries to chase after his lips, eyes still blissfully closed. But he quickly realizes that his small attempt to continue the kiss is hopeless. He opens his eyes to stare into Mark's worried ones.

 

“Jinyoung, is everything okay?” he asks, while his hand strokes the back of Jinyoung's head. And even this small gesture feels so good that Jinyoung has to gather all his willpower to get a proper thought formed in his woozy mind to answer.

 

“What? Yes, of course,” he responds utterly dazed.

 

Mark sighs in relief. “Oh thank heavens, I thought something was wrong.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“Y-you made that little noise and I thought that you maybe...I don't know...are hurt anywhere or need more air or something,” the blonde replies uneasily.

 

“Mark, that was a noise of pleasure actually,” Jinyoung giggles and lets his head drop on Mark's shoulder. Both his hands are still clutching Mark's while Mark's other hand rests on Jinyoung's neck. This position seems so intimate but not awkward at all.

 

“Oh,” Mark just comments as the information seeps in. “Wow, I ruined the moment. Awesome,” he adds dryly.

 

“No, it's fine. It's sweet of you that you worry about me.” Jinyoung's voice sounds muffled as he talks into the material of Mark's shirt. “But you don't need to treat me with such great care. I'm not a princess, you know? I won't break or anything.”

 

He doesn't see Mark when he speaks up but the raspy voice so close to his ear does things to him. His inner butterflies are currently riding a rollercoaster, rejoicing in excitement.

 

“Oh yes, I will. I'll treat you as gingerly as if you'd be made of glass. I won't do anything to hurt you. I won't do anything to freak you out and scare you away. It's too risky,” the blonde fondly objects.

 

Jinyoung then decides to turn his head to softly kiss the other boy's neck. He hears how Mark sucks in a breath and holds it. In Jinyoung's opinion it's time to act a bit bolder and prove his point. Soft pecks turning to open-mouthed and hungry kisses. He nibbles at the sensitive skin of Mark's neck just to lick it better afterwards. Soon he hears a low moan escaping Mark's lips. It's the most thrilling sound he ever had heard in his life.

 

He detaches his lips from the other's neck but his head rests still on his shoulder. He looks up at Mark from under his lashes. With a sweet smile he says, “See? A noise of pleasure as well. So no need to worry about it, right?”

 

Mark's gaze holds so much affection, Jinyoung has to gasp a little. “Mmmhhh, maybe,” he lazily answers. “Jinyoung, did you like it? The...kissing?”

 

“If I liked it? God, is it possible to pass out due to an overdose of happiness? Because I feel like that exactly.”

 

“Oh, that's good then,” Mark says, a pleased smile on his face.

 

Jinyoung slowly raises his head and stares at the blonde's lips. “Actually, I liked it so much, I wouldn't mind doing it some more.” The next second Mark's lips are on his again. It feels just as gloriously and exciting as the first time. Jinyoung's inner butterflies are just about to buckle up and get ready for another ride, when he hears some commotion behind him. Mark pulls away, searching for the source of the noise. Jinyoung as well turns around. A group of kids, approximately seven or eight years old, comes running down the dock, all screaming and giggling in excitement. They're running past the two and settle down not very far from them, trying to decoy some ducks with prepared crumbs of bread.

 

Mark observes the scene for a little bit before he turns back to Jinyoung. With a deep sigh he concludes, “With the kids so close we ought to behave.”

 

“Yeah, sadly we ought to,” Jinyoung agrees and moves a bit away to create a proper distance.

 

_What now? He stares at you. And you? You want to kiss him again. There's a very young audience, you can't, pervert!_

 

“I'm glad you came with me,” Mark says with his sweet angel-smile on his lips. The sun is beautifully reflecting in his hair.

 

“Of course,” Jinyoung replies quietly. “Is that what I was supposed to prepare myself for?”

 

“Yep,” he grins. “Have you?”

 

“How in the world should I have been ready for.....all that?” Jinyoung offers a sheepish smile while he subtly points to Mark's lips. That sends the blonde into a fit of giggles.

 

“Jinyoungie, I'm wheezing. You're the best.”

 

“So will you explain to me about 'Blessing In Disguise' now?”

 

“Is there still something to explain though? Isn't it obvious by now?” Mark wonders.

 

“I want to hear it from you, please,” Jinyoung adds a little timid.

 

“Your wish is my command,” Mark replies. His eyes are fixed on Jinyoung, gaze full of affection. He stretches his hand out to gently smooth down Jinyoung's ruffled hair. “We met during a very frightening situation. Neither of us knew how it would end. Neither of us basically knew anything back then. But that's not important anymore. Important is what came out of it. Look at us, sitting here together, sharing thoughts and smiles and incredible kisses,” he giggles.

 

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HE REALLY SAID THIS!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH_

 

“And so, to me, the title of your portrait was the most obvious choice. Something bad and appalling turned into pure luck and joy. To me, you're a blessing, Jinyoungie.”

 

_OH...........MY...........................GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD_

 

“How am I supposed to hold myself back from kissing you now? How? HOW?” Jinyoung says urgently, the expression on his face still stunned from Mark's previous words. The latter laughs again and looks like the sun itself.

 

“Excuse me mister,” a high-pitched voice pipes up next to Jinyoung, a small index finger poking his shoulder. An adorable little girl from the group of kids has her dark, round eyes fixed on him. With her short, messy hair and her pink, floral dress, she looks like some sort of rebel fairy.

 

“Yes?” he replies curiously.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” All his willpower is required to suppress his laughter. The sudden question really catches him off-guard. From the corner of his eye he sees Mark pressing his lips together while his eyes are twinkling with amusement, obviously having the same problem as Jinyoung.

 

“No sweetheart, I don't. Why are you asking?” he questions and offers her a cheery smile.

 

“Can I be your girlfriend then?”

 

And this time Mark can't help it and starts snorting with laughter. The cutie in front of him seems to be not fazed in the slightest by that. Her curious eyes are still firmly directed at Jinyoung.

 

“Sweetheart, I feel very flattered. But aren't I too old?”

 

“No, it's fine. You're so handsome. That will make up for your extra high age,” she reasons calmly.

 

Jinyoung raises his brows in surprise and Mark is outright guffawing now.

 

“He is very handsome, right? You've got good taste in men,” Mark addresses the little girl and for the first time fully turns around to face her.

 

If possible her round eyes even widen a little more as she's beholding Mark. Without tearing her eyes away she squeaks, “Mina, come here!” Seconds later another little girl detaches herself from the group of kids and comes to a stop next to the first little girl.

 

“Mina, look at him!” the sweetheart says stunned, pointing with her tiny finger at Mark. “He's totally your type.” Now both boys burst into laughter, exchanging amused glances.

 

“You're right, he's so pretty,” the second girl confirms in awe, putting both her hands on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you, sweety,” Mark says brightly smiling. “Your name is Mina? I'm Mark and this handsome guy here is Jinyoung.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Mina says timidly and her whole face is dusted pink.

 

“Yes, her name is Mina and I am Eunchae. Mark, you can be her boyfriend and Jinyoung is mine.”

 

It is hard for the guys not to laugh at everything both of the cute girls say. “Well, you're very straightforward, Eunchae.” Jinyoung praises. “But don't you think we have to agree first?”

 

She contemplates his notion for a few seconds. “No, it's fine. It's enough, if we say so,” she nods and her obviously shy friend squeals.

 

Then she decides to speak up, despite her embarrassment. “Are you two princes? You look like princes.” Eunchae supports her statement with a few firm nods.

 

“Yes, we're princes of the sea,” Mark says and winks at her. Jinyoung stares at him, mouth agape, trying to comprehend his bold statement. The girls are clapping and jumping up and down, accompanied by a lot of “Oooh”s and “Aaahh”s.

 

“Our boyfriends are princes,”Mina shrieks. “That means we're princesses.”

 

“Believe me, even without us, you're the sweetest little princesses I met in all my life,” Jinyoung says and smiles at the girls. Both are screeching with delight, and so is Mark. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him but can't hold back the following smile.

 

“You know, this brave sea prince already saved a princess today. She lost her magical shoe and Prince Jinyoung went through heaven and hell to find it for her. Of course he was successful.” Mark tells this modified story to the girls with the power of persuasion.

 

The girls' eyes are going even wider at that. “You mean Princess Cinderella?” Mina chirps astounded.

 

“Yes, the very spirited Cinderella,” Mark snickers.

 

Both girls are squealing again and exchange an excited look. Then they turn to the presumed princes again. “I'll give you my mom's phone number so you can contact me. I don't have a cell phone of my own yet. But it will work. I will be the best girlfriend ever,” Eunchae determines, staring at Jinyoung.

 

“Sweety, we're princes of the sea, we don't have phones,” Mark reasons. Both tiny faces are falling, disappointment evident on them.

 

“But how will we be able to contact you then?” Mina worries.

 

Mark signals both of them to come closer. Curious, they shift towards him. “We're magical creatures. You can't contact us. But in the future, when the time is right, we may meet again,” Mark whispers in a mystical way and then winks again. Both girls are nodding wildly. Somehow they seem to find his statement perfectly logical. “But you can't tell anyone about us, okay? And when you go back to your friends, just act like nothing happened, good?”

 

Again wild nodding. “Then little princesses, it was an honor to meet you.”

 

“Take care and don't forget about us,” Jinyoung says. He decided to jump on the bandwagon.

 

Both girls are nodding with gleaming eyes. Mina whispers,”Goodbye, princes of the sea.” Eunchae waves and then they turn around, running back to their group of friends.

 

“Well, we gained ourselves girlfriends in the blink of an eye,” Mark grins.

 

“Yeah, and a title of nobility. Not bad,” Jinyoung confirms impressed.

 

“And some level of magic. But everything comes with a price to pay. We lost the right to use our cell phones,” the blonde says in mock misery.

 

“And...uhm...they now kind of stare at us.” Jinyoung tries to ignore their eyes on them and their constant giggling but it is very difficult. Mark turns around to confirm Jinyoung's observation.

 

“Mhhh, you're right. I feel like a hamster in a pet shop,” Mark grins. “So, Prince Jinyoung of the sea, care to leave with me?” Marks jumps to his feet and holds out his hand for Jinyoung to take it.

 

“Yeah, I think the time is right,” he smiles back and with Mark's help stands up. They pack up their stuff and wander up the jetty. Faintly they can hear one of the girls utter, ”I thought they would swim away.” This sends both boys into fits of laughter.

 

“All this feels kind of unreal,” Jinyoung says, still trying to recover from laughing too much.

 

“I know, but somehow it really happened.” Mark shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“And the best thing is, you're totally Mina's type!” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“Yeah, I'm glad,” he smirks. “But I wonder what type does a...I don't know seven year old? What type does she favor though?”

 

“Blonde, pretty, wild from the outside and gentle at heart? Just a guess though.” Jinyoung wears a cheeky smile saying this.

 

Mark leisurely hums before he retorts, “Might be true. As long as that's your type as well, I don't really care.” Mark swiftly reaches out and snatches Jinyoung's hand to hold it while they are walking.

 

_This is like a dream. It can't be real. It's too good to be true._

 

“You're still blushing, Jinyoungie?” Mark grins at him.

 

“Ugh...it's sunburn.”

 

“Sure it is,” the blonde chuckles.

 

“So about earlier-”

 

“Are you changing the topic to distract from your blush?” he playfully asks.

 

“Nooo?” Jinyoung pouts and Mark snickers in response. “Mark Tuan, will you let me live, please?” Jinyoung demands scandalized.

 

“Alright alright, I won't say more. What were you about to ask?”

 

“Oh...yes, earlier when you shared some details of yours. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for trusting me and tell me all of this about yourself.”

 

“You're welcome, Jinyoungie. I know you won't betray my trust.” There's a lovely, soft smile on Mark's lips and Jinyoung wants to kiss them again, want to figure out how this smile tastes. But he has to ask something else first.

 

“I won't. And I think this really helps me a lot to understand you better. But...uhm...I wonder...aren't you curious about me?” Jinyoung asks hesitantly.

 

He notices how Mark squeezes his hand a little. “Jinyoungie, believe me I am very eager to find out about you. But I don't want you to tell me all at once. I want to find out on my own, slowly and extensively learning every single detail, every tiny habit of yours. I am looking forward to it. It will be like getting a surprise gift every day.”

 

_And every time you think he can't get any sweeter, he pulls something like this!_

 

“I-If you say so-”

 

“Oh that blush!” Mark exclaims chuckling.

 

“Maaaaaark!” Jinyoung whines.

 

“Sorry, please continue.”

 

“There is just one thing about myself I want to tell you outright.”

 

“Okay? What is it? Something bad?”

 

“I'm absolutely scared of spiders.”

 

“This is your big thing you have to tell me?” Mark is obviously confused.

 

“Yes, because I freak out when I see a spider so you should know beforehand.”

 

“Okay then, I memorize it. Exchange information: I'm suffering from an irrational fear of pandas.”

 

“You're kidding me.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But pandas are all cuddly and fluffy. Why would you be scared of them?” Jinyoung tries to hide his need to laugh but fails miserably.

 

“I said it's irrational, didn't I? Besides, cuddly? THEY ARE NOT. They might look like that but you have to agree that they are huge and they can basically iron you, making you as flat as a pancake just by rolling over. AND their eyes are scary. If you're close enough they're just eyes. But if you look at pandas with a little distance in between, their eyes get lost in these black fur parts around them and it looks like a chubby version of the Scream-mask-guy. Downright creepy!” Mark finishes his rant.

 

“Okay, I see the seriousness now. How about we make a deal? You will finish the spiders for me and I will fight off sinister pandas for you. What do you say?” he grins at Mark and gently bumps into his shoulder.

 

Mark seems to contemplate the offer for a bit. “I don't know. It seems unfair,” he answers playfully.

 

“Why do you think so?”

 

“I would have so many more missions, killing spiders for you.”

 

“True, but I would risk my life, throwing myself between you and a furious panda. I think one panda-mission would compensate 100 spider-missions. Don't you think?”

 

“Lower to 80 spider-missions,” Mark negotiates.

 

“Deal!” Jinyoung grins.

 

“Alright,” Mark cheers and pulls Jinyoung towards him to quickly peck his lips. “Our first official agreement.”

 

_Don't get lulled!! He's still a whirlwind._

 

They exit the park through the gates and Mark immediately is able to hail a taxi, disproving Jaebum's earlier premonitions. They both climb into the backseat and Mark gives the driver his address.

 

“So, are we going home?”

 

“Yes, you have to go to work tomorrow. You need to get enough sleep to be energized and keep your friends from killing each other, “ Mark reasons matter-of-factly.

 

“You sound like Jaebum now,” Jinyoung smirks.

 

“If anything, like a very cool and upbeat version of Jaebum.” Mark sports a wide grin. He sneaks his hand over to Jinyoung's again to continue to hold it. They are silent while the time passes, stealing soft glances and sweet smiles from each other.

 

When the taxi pulls up in front of Mark's studio, it's time to say goodbye. Jinyoung doesn't want to let go yet but he knows he can't act like a silly brat now. He sighs and his eyes wander to Mark. Meanwhile Mark looks straight ahead and then Jinyoung notices that the driver is watching them through the rearview mirror.

 

_THAT makes a lovely farewell impossible, doesn't it?_

 

His eyes shift back to the blonde when he hears him speaking in a soft tone. His lovely doe eyes are large and focused on Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie, thank you for spending time with me today. It was fun and very precious to me. Get home safely and sleep tight.”

 

Mark pulls Jinyoung's hand up, gently disentangles their fingers and opens it. He then delicately presses his lips to Jinyoung's palm. His heart starts to pound rapidly. He just doesn't have a protective mechanism against Mark's endearing actions. He stares in awe, hoping that this exact moment will remain forever in his memories. The intimate gesture lasts not long enough for his taste. But when Mark looks up again, they're locking eyes for the last time. “Good night, Jinyoungie.” He slowly settles Jinyoung's hand down on the seat and exits the car.

 

Just before the door gets closed he manages to snap out of his daze and quickly calls after Mark, “Good night to you, too. And thank you.”

 

Mark waves and then turns around to enter his studio. Only then Jinyoung notices the probing gaze of the taxi driver again. His eyes probably never left the backseat scene but Jinyoung had more important things to focus on.

 

“So boy, seems like you have a pretty caring boyfriend there, right?” the driver chuckles. To say Jinyoung is astonished by his reaction is an utter understatement. He expected many reactions, but not this one. He breaks out into a sheepish smile. “Boyfriend?....Yeah, I hope so.”

 

Jinyoung gives him his address. He doesn't notice how the time flies by. His mind is fully occupied, thinking about the day, thinking about Mark so much, he has to restrain himself from squealing. When the taxi arrives at his place he's more than surprised to find out that Mark had payed in advance for the whole drive. He can't even recall when Mark managed to sneak money to the driver.

 

Jinyoung steps into his apartment, probably happier than never before. He still can't believe everything. His brain can't process the earlier events fast enough. His mind keeps straying back to everything what Mark said, what Mark did, every smile and every laugh, the soft feeling of his lips, the enticing sound of his moan, the gentle touch of his hand and every affectionate gaze that was directed at him.

 

Even after Jinyoung eventually went to bed, his mind keeps reeling. Sleep seems as far away as possible. He knows he sees his friends tomorrow at work and can tell them everything then, but if he can't fall asleep anyway, he can drop them a text now just as well. And maybe he would be able to calm down a little after sharing his thoughts. Kyungha would be already sleeping but Jackson most probably is still awake. He starts typing quickly:

 

**OMG, Jacks! Came back from my date (???) and OMG it was so awesome. We talked so much and he was sweeeeeeeet the whole time. And we KISSED!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh And he took my hand while we were walking and in the end he even KISSED MY PALM!!!! He didn't say explicitly, but do you think that we are boyfriends now?????**

 

It's difficult for Jinyoung to work up enough patience and wait for his reply. Not that he has any other choice, but it's still hard for him. He tosses and turns restlessly. When he finally hears his phone making a sound he quickly sits up in bed and snatches the device from the bedside cabinet. What he sees there, throws him into a state of panic.

 

**From Mark**

**Is this just a cheap trick or did you really think you'd send this to Jackson?**

 

_NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN PLEASE_

 

**To Mark**

**OMG**

 

**From Mark**

**Hahahahahahaha Thought so.** **(≧∇≦)**

 

**To Mark**

**OMG OMG OMG**

 

**From Mark**

**I'm sorry I can't provide you with Jackson's opinion on our relationship, but if you'd ask me, I'd say I would love to be your boyfriend. What do you say?** **(＾▽＾)**

 

**To Mark**

**OH. MY. GOD.**

 

**From Mark**

**Jinyoung, you're a journalist. I know you usually use more words to express yourself.**

 

**To Mark**

**Uuuhhgg**

 

**Incoming call from Mark**

 

_OMG OMG OMG OMG WHAT TO DO?_

 

Of course Jinyoung knows he has to take the call. He wants to take the call. But he also is very nervous. And the fact that he blundered in front of Mark AGAIN doesn't make it easier. He lays back down and pulls the blanket over his head. Now he feels strong enough to accept the call.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Jinyoung, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, more than okay.”

 

“Great, I'm relieved to hear that. Then describe how you feel right now. Tell me about it without using 'OMG' or anything related to it. The big not-using-OMG-challenge for Park Jinyoung. Go!”

 

“I feel....elated.”

 

“Oooh, elated is a nice word. Very good. Continue,” Mark is demanding with an encouraging tone of voice.

 

“And happy and...uhm...did you mean what you wrote earlier?”

 

“About wanting to be your boyfriend? Yes, 100% honest.”

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

“Challenge failed,” Mark sighs just to let a chuckle follow.

 

Jinyoung's thoughts are in turmoil. Mark is much too straightforward for his hesitant mind to process. But one thing is sure, his whole being is submerged in pure happiness. He still needs some time to grasp everything what is happening but Mark wants to be his boyfriend and that's the best thing ever.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

_News for you: If you talk with somebody over the phone, you need to actually talk! Get yourself together!_

 

“I can't believe I sent the text to you. Will I ever stop to embarrass myself in front of you?!” Jinyoung whines.

 

“But it's cute. And by now it's kind of your trademark. The blushing, too. I bet you're blushing now. Too bad I can't see it,” Mark says playfully.

 

“You're evil.”

 

“Why does your voice sound so muffled by the way?”

 

“I may or may not be hiding under my blanket,” Jinyoung reveals a little timid.

 

“Oh, so cute. But that means even if I would be there with you, I wouldn't be able to see your pretty blush.....unless I would be with you under the blanket maybe?”

 

“AAAAAAHHHHH EVIL!”

 

Mark openly laughs now. “I practically can hear you blushing,” he coos.

 

“You're doing this to me. It's all your fault. You're making me blush all of the time and then you laugh at me and then I blush more because I like your laugh so much and then you point my blush out and I'm blushing more and then I am all flustered and do something embarrassing and you laugh more and I blush more, ending up looking like a damn tomato,” Jinyoung speed talks.

 

“Jinyoungie, calm down. There's nothing wrong with anything you do,” he says sweetly. Jinyoung can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“But honestly, all the embarrassment put me through so much stress. Everything would have been easier, if you would have let me known earlier that you're interested in me like...in a romantic way,” Jinyoung says slightly sulky.

 

“Now I can hear your pout,” Mark laughs. “Jinyoung listen, my interest in you, I showed it through my actions pretty well, I think. Your friends noticed, in any case my friends noticed, even our taxi driver noticed, your damn boss noticed, the wind and the sun and the moon noticed. Jinyoung, the UNIVERSE noticed! But you were too caught up with whatever it is that goes down in your adorable, little head. All while I was here, all the time trying and couldn't have been any more obvious doing it.”

 

“Okay okay, you have a point. I might overthink things too much and all that ruminating ends up holding me back, distracting me from the important stuff. I just say the information about you being interested in guys and you being interested in me especially, would have helped a lot along the way.”

 

“You literally had a panic attack when I told you I'm single. I was afraid you'd jump right out of the window and flee the country, if I would tell you those other things all at once,” Mark explains.

 

“I-It wasn't a panic attack. I just experienced....sudden periods of helplessness and confusion which included palpitations, sweating and shortness of breath,” Jinyoung reasons, trying to defend himself.

 

“Congrats, you just described a panic attack,” Mark says blankly.

 

“Uuugghh...whatever. But you must have noticed that I like you...very much,” Jinyoung murmurs and notices how his blush is reappearing.

 

Mark laughs like Jinyoung just said the most ridiculous thing. “Jinyoung, you acted super uncomfortable around me almost all of the time. At first I even considered that you hated me. I just kept on trying to woo you because I had nothing to lose. But soon I started to see tiny slivers of hope in your behavior. Only then I noticed that you might like me back.”

 

“Oh...I didn't think about this,” he comments innocently, reflecting the past meetings.

 

“I can tell,” Mark snickers.

 

“Then...did you like me from the first meeting on?”

 

“Hell no!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“How would I fall for you immediately, when the first thing you did, was bitching at me?! I'm not a masochist.”

 

“Oh,” Jinyoung utters sheepishly.

 

_So this is Mark's side of the story. Interesting....but you feel like an even bigger fool now, right?_

 

“But then you showed up on my doorstep and were all adorable. Grumpy Prince was gone and this insecure but enthusiastic boy stood in my studio. To be honest, from that point on it didn't take long for me to fall for you, utterly...completely.”

 

“I'm glad you gave Grumpy Prince a second chance. Thank you. We both would have missed out I guess,” Jinyoung says with a smile on his lips.

 

“I'm glad, too. And yes, we definitely would have missed out on a lot. And that brings me to our kiss earlier. Our amazing, world-shaking kiss.”

 

_Oh god what is he saying now?!_

 

“Jinyoung, I wanted to tell you so much, but this kiss threw me off track. And I am happy we're having this conversation because I only realized now. And I obviously did not such a good job in expressing my feelings when you're still so unsure about us being boyfriends. So here it comes: Park Jinyoung, I think you're a beautiful person and I want to be together with you. I am glad I met you and I am glad you allow me to get to know you. I like you. I fell in love with you. I want to be your boyfriend and spend happy times with you. Is this clear enough? Do you have any questions lingering in your mind?”

 

_Yes, do you want to come over? Under my blanket? STOP IT, PERVERT! HE JUST CONFESSED TO YOU!_

 

“Wow....no, I think I understood everything now. Thank you so much for making it this clear for slowpoke-me. I try to be better.”

 

“Don't apologize! Everyone has their own pace. I know, I can be a little too demanding at times. But we will work this out. We can do this together, right?”

 

“You bet! I'm all for doing it together.”

 

“Uhm....was that meant to have this juicy double meaning?”

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

“Okay, I, again, thought so,” Mark snickers wildly. “But don't freak out again, Jinyoungie. I can do without another 20 OMG's. And you owe me an answer.”

 

“O-okay..uhm...to what?”

 

“You never confirmed the boyfriend thing.”

 

“What the heck YES! YES I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! DON'T TELL ANYONE YO'RE SINGLE ANYMORE. YOU'RE SO OUT OF THE GAME, OKAY?” Jinyoung yells in excitement.

 

Mark laughs again and Jinyoung contemplates if it would be possible to make a ringtone out of it. “Alright Jinyoungie, thank you for being this clear, too. I now know about our relationship status...and so do your neighbors, I assume.”

 

“Whatever,” Jinyoung says, now very shy.

 

“Okay, I didn't send you home so early to eventually still have you occupied half of the night. You need to sleep.”

 

“Yes, Jaebum,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“Brat!” Mark retorts. “But you're my brat. So sleep tight, Jinyoungie. I will call you tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you. Good night, Mark. And........”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm really happy.”

 

“I'm happy, too Jinyoungie. Good night!” Jinyoung can hear all the smiles and the obvious affection in Mark's voice. This voice, he loves to hear saying his name so much. This voice he hopefully will dream of now. This voice, he now can hear whenever he wants.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty satisfied with the amount of markjin in this chapter. I hope you're too. :) Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	5. Five

Jinyoung is currently sitting at his desk at work and scrolls through the camera roll of his phone, beholding and admiring the pics Mark sent him over the past couple days. Not long after their first date Mark had to travel to Japan to participate in some creative project in Kyoto. This was scheduled long before they gotten together. So even though Mark was sorry he had to go and leave Jinyoung so soon after their confessions were made, he couldn’t get out of this without damaging his reputation and probably disgruntle some other project participants.

 

Of course Jinyoung understood. He yet has to learn about the specific features of Mark’s irregular painter life. Mark enjoyed a lot of liberties, since he doesn’t have to go to a work place at an appointed time. He is able to balance his work and personal life however he pleases. This leads to enjoyable surprises, for instance last week when he showed up unannounced to spend Jinyoung’s lunch break together with him. On this occasion Mark told him about the downsides of this life, probably to prepare him as a precaution. There were things that could pop up in Mark’s life, almost unpredictable beforehand, such as commissional work on short notice. And there were different events scheduled in evenings like gallery openings, exhibitions by famous and /or fellow artists, emergency meetings with his agent and also all kinds of creative gatherings. Jinyoung could accompany him to certain events. But these always end late and that means Jinyoung would be tired on his next work day. Besides he has to share Mark with other people then, while he would much rather enjoy the time alone together. But Mark told him these evening events would take place highly sporadic, there can weeks go by without anything like that happening. That was how Mark tried to explain about his life.

 

And so it came, not a week after they made their relationship official, Mark had to leave for a four-day trip to Japan. Jinyoung started to miss him the second he was gone. And maybe Mark missed him just as much or he really wants to make sure that Jinyoung feels reassured enough, because Mark sent a lot of messages and pictures, besides calling Jinyoung at least once a day. Jinyoung enjoys his attention, his heart skipping a beat every time his phone produces a sound. He treats the collection of Mark’s selfies like a little treasure. Looking at them always puts a smile on his face. One time Mark sent a selfie, which made Jinyoung smile even more than usual. He in front of a small lake in Japan. The caption was: ‘Waiting for Prince Jinyoung of the sea to emerge…..’. After that he sent a second picture, his feet with only one shoe on and the caption: ‘...I hope he brings my shoe.’ In the end Mark is such a playful idiot but Jinyoung enjoys every single bit of it.

 

There were other selfies, too. Mark with a pink bunny ears headband, Mark in front of a torii, Mark being cute while making a peace sign, Mark looking all adorable with paint stains all over his face and others. The newest addition was Mark with messy bed hair and half lidded eyes right after waking up this morning...

 

“Oh my god, what does he look so hot for?” Kyungha marvels, head suddenly on Jinyoung’s shoulder to sneak a peek at his phone screen. He didn’t even notice her coming near him.

 

“You’re talking about somebody else’s boyfriend. Calm down!“ Jackson chimes in, stretching his neck over Jinyoung’s other shoulder to get a glimpse as well.

 

“I gave him up so Jinyoungie could snatch him. At least I deserve to enjoy his good looks a little.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I need to bring you back to reality. You didn’t give up on him because he never would have touched you anyway. Gay, remember?”

 

“So petty,” she hisses and rolls her eyes. “Anyway, Jinyoungie can you send this pic to me?”

 

“Uhm…why?” Jinyoung asks a bit confused.

 

“For research?” she retorts grinning.

 

“Just a little advice Jinyoungie, keep an eye on your boyfriend when she’s around.”

 

“Let me have a little fun, too, grinch,” Kyungha huffs.

 

“OMG is that Mark without a shirt?” Jackson asks in excitement and pushes his head in front of Jinyoung’s vision.

 

“Where?” Kyungha joins in so that Jinyoung doesn’t even see the screen of his phone anymore, only the backs of two heads.

 

“Can you send me this?”

 

Kyungha and Jinyoung both are raising a brow and look suspiciously at their friend.

 

“Now why do YOU need that pic of shirtless boyfriend-Mark?” Kyungha interrogates.

  
“Asking for a friend,“ he replies with a cheeky smile.

 

“Yeah, sure you do,” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“You really become more unreadable with every passing day, Jacks,” Kyungha comments and looks at him with an intensity as if she tries to scan his brain.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jackson shrugs lightheartedly and grins. “Anyway, so you exchange this kind of pictures, yeah Jinyoungie? I try to imagine what pops up when you scroll down further,” he smirks and wriggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

 

“What? NO! It’s not like that at all. That pic is an exception,” Jinyoung tries to defend their content of conversation.

 

“Alright Jinyoungie, whatever you say. After all you're an adult and you're allowed to sext with your boyfriend as much as you like,” Jackson shrugs.

 

“Excuse me, WHAT?”

 

Kyungha chimes in, “Sexting, exchanging sex texts. Never heard of it?”

 

“Obviously not.” Jinyoung raises his brows. “How come both of you know?”

 

“The question is, why don't you? And the more important question, why don't you share with us?” Jackson adds reproachfully.

 

“I...wait...WHAT? Why would I....but no...we are not...and even, if...I wouldn't-”

 

“WHY IN THE WORLD IS NOBODY ON THIS FLOOR DOING THEIR JOB?” Three heads are whipping around as suddenly their boss stands on the corridor, staring them down with the typical dangerous glint in his small eyes. “I PAY A BUNCH OF SLACKERS WHO HANG OUT HERE AND HOST LITTLE TALK SHOWS!” he yells so loud that probably the whole seventh floor hears.

 

“Sorry, I needed.....this,” Kyungha snatches a random file from Jinyoung's desk and quickly slips past their boss. Jackson and Jinyoung meanwhile exchange a panic stricken look. Jinyoung tries to calm the situation first. “Uhm...sorry sir, we just discussed the current-”

 

“OH WHATEVER, PARK! I DON'T CARE! JUST START WORKING! AND WANG, I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE IN EXACTLY TWO MINUTES! COME PREPARED!” With this last shouted statement he turns around and takes off, muttering under his breath.

 

“Jinyoungie, I swear he will slaughter me. Since I am part of the yell-society, I live in constant fear,” Jackson whines while he hugs Jinyoung's arm tightly.

 

“Jacks, just present him your gathered information for this project interview and everything will be fine. He will calm down then.”

 

“I swear the project thingy is draining me completely. Every time I show him my stuff he just dumps another stupid suggestion on me and I have TO DIG DEEPER AND DEEPER AND HE NEVER WILL BE SATISFIED AND I WILL WORK ON THIS TOPIC UNTIL I DIE!”

 

“You're working on this for four days now. FOUR DAYS, not an eternity.”

 

“UNTIL I DIE, JINYOUNGIE!”

 

“Okay, calm down, Jacks. You have to go to his office now. And I am sure he will think your stuff is just fine. Like usually you just have to sell it well to him, with confidence and persuasion. Jackson Wang can do this, right?” Jinyoung says in his most encouraging tone.

 

“I guess he can,” Jackson confirms much calmer than before but a little sulky. “Just throw me a nice funeral party, if it turns out differently.” Jackson slowly stands up and shuffles past his friend. “And Jinyoung, remember,” he says before leaving, “I want Enya with 'only time' be played at the party. It would be even nicer, if you could convince her to perform it live there.”

 

“Alright, it's noted, Jacks. Good luck anyway.” Jinyoung watches how his friend trudges off to meet his fate.

 

Jackson now has to endure the same yelling as anybody else. The way how it became like that was rather unexpected. Jinyoung reminisces about the call he had with Mark on his second day in Japan, informing him about the surprising events:

 

“Shit is going down here.”

 

“What do you mean? Did finally one of those pitiful allergy sufferers flip out and set these ludicrous jungle plants on fire?”

 

“Nope, meanie princess has a boyfriend now.”

 

“What? How did that happen? Is it one of your coworkers? Wait IS IT JACKSON?” Mark literally screams in anticipation.

 

Jinyoung laughed at his cute reaction. “No, nothing like that. It all came differently. Apparently she has this boyfriend for a while now but she didn't tell her dad. She thought he wouldn't approve of him so she was hiding her relationship.”

 

“She was scared of him. Makes sense, if you'd ask me. So what? She was a bitchy princess to everyone of the introduced coworkers and sent them packing because she already had someone?! Wow...that makes a good story for a drama.”

 

“True. But in the end meanie princess is just another victim of her father. I even sympathize a little with her. Apparently her dad really didn't approve of her boyfriend and now it's a war zone at their home.”

 

“How do you know all that stuff anyway?”

 

“A colleague spotted them in the mall, openly and loudly arguing with each other.”

 

“And gossip travels faster than every business-related information,” Mark concluded with a snort.

 

“Sadly you're right,” Jinyoung snickered.

 

“But at least he has no reason to yell at everyone anymore, since he does the yelling at home now, right?”

 

“Unfortunately not. Now he just yells at anybody,” Jinyoung revealed casually.

 

“Oh...great,” Mark commented with obvious sarcasm. “How is Jackson taking it? He's new to this after all.”

 

“Not very good. It stresses him out a lot. A great part of me feels compassion towards him but on the other hand a lot of us endured this treatment for a long time now. And we're all still living.”

 

“Don't worry too much, Jinyoungie. Jackson too, will get used to it somehow. He's a tough guy,” Mark reassured him over the phone.

 

Jinyoung smiles to himself as he relives the memory. Despite Mark experiencing his exciting and unpredictable painter-life, he still takes a great interest in every detail that happens in Jinyoung's. To be honest, Jinyoung was a bit afraid of being looked down on by Mark. Their lives are so different and Jinyoung sees himself as just another commoner. But instead Mark asks him all the right questions to make him talk about his day and his thoughts about it. Thinking about how much Mark cares, makes Jinyoung smile even wider.

 

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” Kyungha softly addresses him as she takes a seat in Jackson's swivel chair and moves the said chair closer to him.

 

“You're back already?”

 

“Where would I be otherwise?”

 

“At your desk? Working?”

 

“Just because mean old man yelled at me? No way. My current statistic for today looks amazing. He yelled at me for the first time today. On every other day by this time it would have been already two times more. So everything's fine. Besides you didn't look like you were deep in thought about your work either,” she smirks and lets herself sink back in the chair.

 

“Oh...I...uhm...I thought about Mark,” he shyly admits.

 

“I get it. You missed him so much, right? I'm glad you´ll be reunited with him today,” she smiles fondly at him and squeezes his shoulder. “You deserve a good share of your handsome boyfriend today, Park Jinyoung.”

 

“Yeah, I'm glad, too. I am in contact with him all of the time but it still feels strange not to see him and to know that he's in another country.”

 

“You only take half the day off today, right? Why didn't you take the whole day to pick him up from the airport? He's landing soon, right?”

 

“I wanted to, but he said Jaebum would pick him up. Apart from this he wanted to settle in at home first, wash up and unpack a bit, so he can focus on me completely, when I will go over later. Not my words, his. I swear.”

 

“Oh I believe that without you making an oath, my cutie. This boy is so utterly in love with you, at least as much as you are. And you are a goner since day one,” she smiles smugly.

 

“Alright alright, I don't even deny anything anymore. Are you just here to remind me of how embarrassingly much in love I am?”

 

“No, that was just a fun thing on the side. I'm actually here to talk with you about Jackson,” she says more serious now.

 

“Huh? What is with Jackson?”

 

“Should we have a talk with him? About.....about which team he wants to play in?” Kyungha asks unusual hesitant.

 

“Come again?” Jinyoung scrunches his brows, trying to comprehend his friend's concern.

 

“I think over the course of the last...I don't know...months? I think he developed maybe a desire to play in the same team as you and I do. Maybe he's only curious, only wants to try out some stuff, put the jersey and shorts on and maybe even score a goal and experience how it feels. Maybe he decides to go back to his old team. Maybe he joins our team. Or maybe he decides to play in both teams, which would be super okay-”

 

“For heaven's sake! Would you please stop speaking in football terms? That makes it only more awkward,” Jinyoung blurts out bewilderedly. “Are you implying that you noticed Jackson's showing a growing interest in men lately and now you contemplate, if it would be right for us to confront him with it?”

 

Kyungha slowly nods. “You noticed, too, right?”

 

“Yeah, a bit...but..it's Jackson, and Jackson is all over the place. Always. Maybe we're making things up,” Jinyoung doubts.

 

“But we both noticed so there has to be something up with it. He stares at your ass every freaking day!”

 

“He does that from the first day I met him,” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“Yeah okay, that wasn't a good example. I mean, I do that, too,” she says matter-of-factly.

 

“Nice to know that,” Jinyoung retorts dryly and raises one brow.

 

“Sure, I mean you have to know about the good points of your best friends, right?!” She snickers like a little girl. “What if one day I'm walking around town and one of these crazy youtuber guys attacks me with the What's-amazing-about-your-best-friend-challenge? And I could say that my cutie-pie-friend Jinyoungie has an extremely nice butt, super soft plush lips, beautiful, twinkling eyes and a lovely honey voice.”

 

“You think all of this about me? Well...thank you?”

 

“Basically the other day I snatched your phone and read one of Mark's texts to you in which he pointed that stuff out. But then I thought about it and yes, I agree with everything. He's such a poetic guy, really,” she admires.

 

Jinyoung puts his head in his palms and groans, “Ugh....I really need a new pin code......or new friends.....probably both.”

 

“I know you don't mean that. You love us,” she laughs. “But hey...we were talking about Jackson. So what do you think?”

 

“I think we should give him a little bit space for the time being, just observing how he's doing. When he shows signs of struggling we still can talk to him.”

 

“But what if he needs us now?”

 

“He knows he can always approach us with anything. Trust me, he knows. If he needs us, he will tell us. I think it's better than to plan some kind of big intervention. I know you want to help him but I don't think that's the way.”

 

“Fine,” she sighs. “You're too soft, Jinyoungie,” she comments playfully.

 

“And you're too forceful...at times,” he smiles.

 

“I guess that's what makes us a good team,” she concludes grinning. “Alright, I go working now and you just survive the last minutes before you can see your pretty sweetheart again,” she coos and ruffles his hair as she walks past him.

 

Jinyoung laughs at her statement. “I'm going to do my best.”

 

Just before she is out of sight, she turns around once more. “Oh and Jinyoung?”

 

“Hmm?” He lets her know she has his attention and looks up.

 

“I really hope you can score a goal tonight,” she adds with a cheeky smile and breaks into a sprint before Jinyoung can throw a stapler at her.

 

XXX

 

 

Finally Jinyoung can leave work to go and meet his boyfriend at his studio. After landing, Mark sent him a short text, letting him now that he safely arrived back in Seoul. To surprise Mark, Jinyoung brings along a freshly printed copy of the new “HIGHER” issue, Mark's interview included.

 

As soon as Jinyoung turns the corner to Mark's street the thought strikes him that something's not quite right. He slows down a bit and beholds his surroundings.

 

_What are these gray clouds for? It looks like it's going to rain anytime soon. That's not okay, Mark Tuan doesn't know clouds and rain. Where is his sun?_

 

While he slowly makes his way to Mark's front door, he continues to sceptically stare at the sky, waiting for the sun to break through the heavy dark blanket above him. Something about this feels unsettling. The calmness that usually floods him every time he's here, seems far away now.

 

He's that preoccupied that he only notices very late that someone else is standing in front of Mark's door and stares at him.

 

“Hi, are you here to see Mark?”

 

Jinyoung snaps back to reality and his eyes land on a pretty girl, smiling at him with a hint of curiosity in her face.

 

“Uhm yeah, that's right. And...you?”

 

_She looks familiar....._

 

She gives a silvery laugh while she puts her hand on her cheek. “Well, yes, me too. I'm usually not loitering around on random people's door steps.”

 

_What the heck...IT'S SAD GIRL! She doesn't look all that sad though. Idiot! As if she would walk around town always on the brink of tears. The portrait was a snapshot in time, just like yours, young man!_

 

“Oh yes, that makes sense I guess,” he tries to laugh it off.

 

She walks a couple steps up to Jinyoung and extends her hand. “I'm Siyeon, Mark's girlfriend.”

 

And the world stops. Jinyoung freezes on the spot, trying to process her statement. His thoughts are freezing, too, overwhelmed by this outrageous information.

 

_His.....girl....friend?_

 

She slowly lets her hand drop back down again and observes Jinyoung with wide eyes. “Are you okay? Don't you feel good?”

 

“Excuse me, who did you say you were?”

 

“I'm Mark's girlfriend. My name is Siyeon. If you're his friend, I'm sure he mentioned me before,” she says confidently and slightly scrunches her brows.

 

“I...am.....uh...h-he showed me. The portrait. He showed the portrait to me.”

 

She shyly breaks out into giggles as if she wouldn't be currently ruining Jinyoung's life. “Oh that, yes. He's such a lovestruck sap sometimes. He wouldn't stop bugging me until I let him paint me. But I think he did just great on that. Not that I expected anything else. Mark is such a talent,” she praises and Jinyoung can literally see her heart eyes.

 

He suddenly feels sick. The humid and heavy air makes it too difficult to breathe. The dark sky seems to get closer with every passing second, threatening to crush his whole existence under its weight.

 

“I am so glad he's finally back from Japan. I missed him so much,” she cutely whines. “Want to see my favorite pic?” Rather enthusiastically and without waiting for an answer she shoves her phone in Jinyoung's face. He's still so perplexed that he can't even say a word to avoid it. On the said picture, which apparently is her lock screen background, he sees Mark and her, both brightly smiling. She stands in front of him, his one arm encircles her waist and with his free hand he does a peace sign. It looks too intimate, too natural.

 

_They look...like a real couple.....but...but he's-_

 

“Cute, right? What was your name again?”

 

“Huh?...Uhm...Jinyoung.”

 

“Jinyoung, do you want to know how Mark and I met?” she asks full of energy.

 

_I would rather bite my own foot off!_

 

“It's such a lovely story, really. So listen, a lot of people don't know, but Mark can be a real flirt, if he wants and back then-”

 

“I'm sorry, I have to go,” and with these words he turns around and starts to shakily teeter away. His body feels heavy and unsteady. It can't decide, if it wants to be hot or cold. He faintly hears the girl call after him but he can't care less.

 

_What just happened? What was that? A dream? A nightmare?_

 

Just then he feels fine drizzle landing on his skin. Abruptly he's aware that this isn't a dream at all, it's harsh reality.

 

_That can't be. That can't be. That can't be. That can't be. But why can't that be? Mark is your boyfriend. Maybe he cheats on you just like that because he doesn't care about you. No, nooooo, Mark isn't like that. He's a good guy. He cares. You know he does! Then why does he entertain a girlfriend behind your back? He doesn't. But she said so. She's lying. Why would she? Don't know. But she's lying. What if Mark is the one lying. He isn't. Why? He wouldn't do that. He's a good one. What does you know about him that makes you think so? He likes mango flavor. What does that say about his personality. NOTHING. But he's always been nice. Maybe he's a player and you've been thoroughly played? NO. NO. NO. He can't be. You would have noticed. Would you? Or was he right and you've been too caught up in your own stuff. What did you even notice? You just believed everything he said. Because there's no reason for him to lie to you. But he's a player. Players are lying for a living. He seemed genuine all of the time. What if he's a good actor, unlike you? No, he can't. He wouldn't. But she said she's his girlfriend. Why would she lie? Because she's a crazy bitch? Don't call her crazy bitch! It's rude and she didn't do anything to you. She stole your boyfriend! Maybe you stole her boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend at all or is he just playing with you? He's your boyfriend. But he's her boyfriend. He said he's gay, not bisexual. What if he only said that to fight off mean old man and his match making attempts? Oh god, that might be true. Mark has a girlfriend. But what if she lied? At least she has some kind of relationship with him. There was the photo.... Maybe she's good at operating photoshop? Don't be ridiculous! But he said he likes you. He said he takes care of you like you were made of glass. A player would say those things. But it felt like he likes you truly. But why would he? Why would he choose you over everybody else? Don't know. He's amazing and you're...not so much. To think he would choose you. SILLY! He has a girlfriend. She's pretty and nice and probably amazing. And you're just you. He's playing with you. It wasn't his plan that you would find out this early. He wanted to play with you longer. But now you know....He's not yours. He wasn't yours for a single second._

 

Jinyoung's mind is in utter turmoil. Thoughts are racing and clashing in his head, every single one soaked with negativity. He doesn't notice how he gets home. He doesn't notice how the people are looking at him. He doesn't notice the 'HIGHER' issue in his hand is wet and rumpled. When he stumbles into his apartment he unintentionally catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror in the hallway. Only then he sees the tears welling in his eyes, the round drops rolling down his cheeks endlessly. He doesn't know how long he's crying now. The whole way back? He doesn't care. He only cares about Mark. But Mark probably doesn't care about him. He staggers straight to his bed, laying down flat on the duvet. And he cries and thinks an endless circle of the same thoughts over and over again which is dragging him deeper and deeper into the dark swirl of desperation.

 

He faintly registers his phone ringing. But he doesn't care much.

 

_What if Mark is calling? So what? He would lie anyway, wouldn't he? You should talk to him and let him explain. But he would lie and you would believe him like the fool you are. You're an idiot. To actually think a successful, good looking and smart painter would want to be with the plain you, of all people. You're dumb and naive._

 

He keeps on crying and sobbing and thinking for what feels like forever. Though his body and mind is exhausted, life doesn't do him the favor of letting him fall asleep. The pain keeps him from it. The thought of Mark's smile being fake, of his words being nothing else than lies from start to finish, is agonizing. With every passing second another crack breaks in his heart a little more. Piece by piece it's crumbling away until it would be reduced into nothing but shatters in the end. He's freezing and his trembling body lets him feel only worse.

 

With his last drop of energy he rolls himself off the bed, deciding that he can continue to cry under the hot shower just as good. As he's dragging his tired body to the bathroom he casts a glance at his phone.

 

**21 missed calls - Mark**

**14 messages - Mark**

 

_Liar!_

 

He continues his way and takes off his clothes in slow motion. Naked like this, the coldness in his body only intensifies. Jinyoung is ready to step under the shower when he hears somebody ringing at the door. Lethargically he stands there and stares at the tiled wall of his bathroom, trying to comprehend what that sound right now means. When the information seeps in, he groans in annoyance. He doesn’t want to open the door. He doesn’t want to see anybody. He doesn’t want to speak to anybody. For a split second he thinks if it could be Mark who stands in front of his door and tries to desperately see him to declare his love. But he doesn’t know where Jinyoung lives, he never gave him his address. It's not Mark.

 

Whoever it is that waits outside for a response, seems to become more impatient by every passing second. The ringing resonates throughout his apartment almost non-stop by now. With a deep sigh he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before he drags himself to the front door. When he opens it, his tiny sliver of remaining hope gets crushed violently.

 

“Hey hey hey, it’s your favorite person, especially coming from Wonju to visit you,” the boy cheers loudly and spreads his arms in a self-presenting manner.

 

“Odd, I just see you here,” Jinyoung replies blankly.

 

“You’re my favorite cousin. How can you be like that?”

 

“Chungji is your favorite cousin and you never fail to scream that fact out loud during any family gathering. What are you doing here, Yugyeom?”

 

“I said I came to visit you, right?” the younger answers a little sulky.

 

Jinyoung sighs and rubs his temple. “Whatever, just come in.” Yugyeom walks past him, dragging his big suitcase behind him. “Wait, why do you have so much luggage. Just how long do you plan to stay?” Jinyoung asks baffled.

 

“Uhm…funny story,” Yugyeom starts and this alone is enough to get Jinyoung to roll his eyes. “I actually fly to Madrid tomorrow morning to travel through Europe.”

 

“You’re basically saying you don’t care about visiting me but you needed an accommodation to stay the night, preferably for free, so you don’t need to travel from Wonju at the crack of dawn to catch your flight. Is this correct?” Jinyoung interrogates with a firm voice and narrowed eyes.

 

“There is a reason why you aren’t my favorite cousin, you know?” the younger huffs.

 

“You know where the door is then,” Jinyoung comments and turns around.

 

“WAIT! Wait, I don't mean it like that, Jinyoung,” the younger blurts out in a hurry. Jinyoung turns to face him again, brows raised. “Besides if you throw me out, I will tell your mom and she will definitely scold you for this the next couple of years,” Yugyeom states with a smug smile.

 

“Just go ahead. Because she won't. I'm her son.” Jinyoung bluffs. He knows she would for sure. No matter how old he'll be, Yugyeom is the eternal baby of the family. And every time they fight out their little quarrels, Jinyoung is always supposed to be the adult.

 

“She would. And you would have to apologize to me and be super nice to me for at least two family parties,” the younger says with a triumphant grin on his lips.

 

He's right. Jinyoung can't do anything so he just sighs and ruffles his hair.

 

_How do you deserve this on top of everything else?_

 

“Fine, at least try to not making me want to kill you so much this time.”

 

“I swear I will be good,” his cousin says with the most innocent smile.

 

“Then make yourself at home...I guess.”

 

“Thanks! By the way, what's with the sexy getup? Do you wear this just to give me a nice welcome?” he snickers. And now at the latest, Jinyoung gets reminded that the typical innocent smile of his cousin isn't much more than a facade. He's still just as annoying as ever.

 

“No, I was about to take a shower. Since I had not the slightest idea about your visit, because you obviously aren't able to let me know in advance, I wasn't prepared at all.”

 

“Why would I notify you beforehand?”

 

“Because one, it's plain rude to just drop by for a night's stay without it and second, what would you have done, if I would have been out?”

 

“Huh? Are you for real? You're never out.”

 

“I am.”

 

“No, you're not. So I didn't even think about the possibility of not meeting you here,” he shrugs. “You're just so boring, I can't help it.”

 

Jinyoung sighs and puts his face in his palms. “Whatever, I don't care. Just shut up. You're honestly such a pain in the ass. Every time we part ways, I am so exhausted by your rudeness that I feel like a tank run me over. And now I need a long shower even more than before your arrival. So please just try to not set this place on fire or anything, while I'm gone,” Jinyoung says desperately. He just wants to get away.

 

“Alright, have a nice shower then. Relax a little, Jinyoung. You look like shit.”

 

“Lovely, Yugyeom. Very lovely. Thanks for your care,” he says sarcastically and retreats to the bathroom.

 

Finally he can warm up his body under the hot stream of water. He hopes so desperately that all his problems will go down the drain together with the coldness. But it's not working. Mark is everywhere in his mind. It's impossible to shut the screaming thoughts about him up. Jinyoung turns the knob to crank up the temperature, making the water hotter. At least the searing feeling numbs everything else a little.

 

He faintly hears the doorbell ringing again. Once more, the first thought is that it could be Mark. But the second thought immediately chases after it, tells him that it can't be. Then he just hopes that it's Yugyeom, who hopefully managed to lock himself out somehow.

 

After he has finished the shower he puts his clothes on. Other clothes than before, clothes which don't remind him so much of the day's events. When Jinyoung enters his living room he wishes he would have remained in the shower. He finds his cousin lying outstretched on the couch, watching TV and munching Jinyoung's potato chips, wearing nothing but his boxers.

 

“What the heck are you doing?”

 

“Huh? Just relaxing a little. Tomorrow will be tiring, so I should be comfortable as long as I can, right?” the younger reasons.

 

“Can't you be comfortable with clothes on?” Jinyoung brings into question.

 

“But it's hoooooooot,” Yugyeom whines.

 

“It is?”

 

“Yes, it is. Don't you feel hot? Wearing a sweater and everything? And you're practically steaming from the shower. Are you alright, Jinyoung?” There is a hint of worry in his cousin's voice as he sits up to eye him.

 

“Sure I'm alright,” he quickly confirms. The last thing he needs is to tell his baby cousin about everything and continue his breakdown. “Was there somebody at the door?”

 

“It was a good looking blonde guy,” Yugyeom replies indifferently.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Did he have a name?”

 

“Just how many good looking blonde guys do you know?” the younger retorts impudently.

 

_Two to be exact, but...._

 

Jinyoung decides to try to remain calm, even if Yugyeom's attitude would normally drive him nuts. “So it was probably Jackson. Appeared he stressed out and worried to you?”

 

“Exactly like that.”

 

“I told you about Jackson before, my best friend and coworker. He freaks out because of his current project at work. What did he say?”

 

“Uhm...not much. He acted a little weird. I was just telling him that you're in the shower and asked him to come in and wait for you. But he just turned around and left,” Yugyeom remembers and scratches the side of his head.

 

“Odd, but I guess this whole thing gets more to him than I initially thought.”

 

“Maybe you can give him a call?”

 

“I think about it.” Jinyoung doesn't want to call Jackson. Of course he would like to help his best friend out and calm him down. But he would ask Jinyoung about Mark and their date and Jinyoung isn't ready to talk about it. Talking about it makes it real. He isn't ready for it to be real.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

“Just some sitcom. And I ordered kimchi fried rice.”

 

“Ew, you know I hate fried rice,” Jinyoung says and grimaces.

 

“I know. So I only ordered one portion.”

 

“You did not order something for me to eat?” Jinyoung asks, totally pissed off.

 

“How should I have known you are hungry?”

 

“You really have no manners at all. I'm glad Asia gets rid of you tomorrow,” he says huffily and turns around to find something in the kitchen to eat. From the corner of his eye he sees the younger shrugging before he lies back down again.

 

Yugyeom is annoying but his presence offers at least a tiny chance of distraction. So as strange as it is, Jinyoung is glad to listen to the younger's excited chattering about his travel plans. Every time his thoughts are straying to Mark, he mobilizes all his willpower to bring his attention back to Yugyeom. His mental state wouldn't have withstand it to think about the mess in his life for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slightangst tag jumped out. I'm sorry. Jinyoung only wants a fluffy life and I put him through this. Ugh. I hope you like this chapter anyway. Bad thing: next chapter will be the last. Good thing: it will be fun (I guess).


	6. Six

The last night was nothing but torture. Jinyoung tried to keep Yugyeom up as long as possible but eventually he got tired and decided to go to bed, or better to couch. Because Jinyoung didn't need that walking and talking annoyance snoring beside him in bed, while he would have tried to suppress the noise of his sobbing. Yugyeom was fine on the couch and Jinyoung was suffering by himself.

 

Unsurprisingly he's a complete mess when he arrives at work. He thought about calling in sick but this only would have left him to continue weeping all alone. He needs distraction. Sadly he must realize that Kyungha as well as Jackson have early morning appointments outside the office. He wants them to be here. He needs them. But there is nothing he can do about it. So he vegetates at his desk, hoping for time to pass quickly. He tries to not think about Mark. But of course he's not very successful in this mission. So at least he tries to not cry on his workplace while he thinks about Mark. He's medium successful in that mission.

 

He flips his phone over again and again, considering if he should read the messages, which Mark left him yesterday. There are 16 unread messages and 24 missed calls. At one point yesterday Mark obviously gave up to reach Jinyoung.

 

_He won't try any longer. He wouldn't spare any more of his time to make you listen to him. Because you're just not worth it. He has more important things to do, like with his girlfriend...ouch_

 

Jinyoung decides to not read the texts. It wouldn't do him any good. He tries to focus on his work and at least this is a small success. Nevertheless a small wave of relief washes over him as Jackson finally steps in and greets him.

 

“Jinyoungie, friend, cutie, lover boy, did you miss me this morning?” he says and grins his cheeky smile as he takes a seat in his chair.

 

“Yes, I missed you,” Jinyoung says with a pout.

 

“Huh? What? For real? What...wait....you look terrible. What the heck happened? Where are your eyes?” Jackson's playfulness vanishes promptly as he takes a look at his friend.

 

“They might be a little swollen from not sleeping enough and....crying a lot,” Jinyoung replies, his last words not more than a whisper.

 

“Jinyoung, what's going on? What happened?” Jackson moves his chair next to Jinyoung to be as close as possible to his, obviously not okay doing, friend.

 

And Jinyoung tells him what happened, tells him about the girlfriend, about his broken trust and heart. Jackson listens attentively to him talking. His large, worried eyes never leave Jinyoung. After he finishes, Jackson nods slowly and contemplates for a while.

 

“Jinyoungie.....don't you think you should talk to him? Give him a chance to explain? Jackson carefully suggests.

 

“What is there to explain? He has a girlfriend.” Jinyoung retorts, angry that he has to say this fact out loud. He feels the tears welling up again.

 

“Maybe it's a misunderstanding of some kind?”

 

“I really can't think of a way for this to be a simple misunderstanding. Which side are you on, Jackson?”

 

“Okay, calm down. You know I am on your side. Always. And that's the reason why I want you to be happy. And you seemed very happy with Mark so I try to find a way to restore that happiness. That's all.” Jackson explains in his most soft and calm voice.

 

“What should I say? It's not in your power, Jacks,” Jinyoung sighs and ruffles his hair. A big teardrop escapes his eye and rolls down his cheek. “You know what? Maybe we should stop talking about it for a while. There is no use in it anyway. I would appreciate it much more, if you'd try to take my mind off this. So how are you doing with your project? Oh and why did you drop by yesterday?”

 

At that Jackson scrunches his brows together. “Huh? Drop by whe-”

 

“YOU!” a familiar voice hollers from behind them. Jinyoung whips his head around in surprise. His eyes widen as a very furious looking Jaebum comes into sight, who stomps right towards Jinyoung.

 

“Jaebum? What are you doing-“

 

Before he can finish his question, the new arrival grabs him by the collar of his sweater and pulls him to his feet. “What the heck is-“

 

“YOU! I don’t know exactly WHAT you did but I know that you did SOMETHING,” Jaebum growls, fist still holding his collar in a tight grip and face close to Jinyoung’s.

 

“I did something? What did I do?” Jinyoung retorts utterly perplexed.

 

“I said I don’t know, but Mark’s a mess and it must be your fault.”

 

“He..what? What’s wrong? Is he sick? What-“

 

“I SAID I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG, DIDN’T I?” he yells directly into Jinyoung's face, obviously running short of patience. But the tiny hint of helplessness in his voice is detectable.

 

“But I didn’t do anything, I swear,” Jinyoung tries to defend himself.

 

“It must be you. He was okay before he met you. And afterwards he was this happy little lovestruck cookie. And NOW he’s a crying mess. It must be your fault. You came into his life, turning everything upside down-“

 

“I did what? He did THAT to me!”

 

“Shut up! You don’t know a thing. At first you just caused chaos in his life. But it was okay, since he was happy. But now you’re hurting him and I won’t sit back and watch you doing it. You’re going to fix this. You’re going to take responsibility.”

 

_What the heck is he talking about?_

 

Jinyoung was never before as confused as he is now. He didn’t do anything to Mark. Not in hundred years he would hurt him intentionally.

 

“Excuse me,” Jackson intervenes in an admirable calm tone. He slowly steps closer and removes Jaebum’s balled fist from the material of Jinyoung’s clothes. “Both of us have no idea what you’re talking about. It was Mark who hurt Jinyoung and lied to him and betrayed his trust.”

 

Jaebum snaps. He steps dangerously close to Jackson, narrowing his eyes. In a menacing growl he says, ”Say again that he’s hurtful and I’m gonna punch you. Say he’s a liar and I’m going to throw you out of the window. Say he’s not trustworthy and I will fucking end you.”

 

All the calmness and serenity evaporates at once when Jackson screeches, “JINYOUNGIE, SAVE ME!”

 

Jinyoung steps in and lightly pushes the potential threat away from his friend. “I don’t know what’s going on here but I need to know how Mark is and what’s wrong with him,” he says firmly.

 

“Good, you’re coming with me anyway.” He snatches Jinyoung by the arm and drags him away from his desk.

 

“Huh? Where to?”

 

“To Mark’s place of course. You will sort this out or I’m going to sort out your face,” he snarls.

 

_God he’s really scary. Don’t show fear. But you’re scared shitless! Ugh_

 

“Wait, I’m coming with you,” Jackson calls out and hurries after them.

 

“What? Why? You need to be at work, Jacks.”

 

“So do you, but whatever. I can’t leave you alone with...this.” He sneakily points at Jaebum and follows behind.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know anything anymore, except that he worries about Mark. Sure, he’s mad and disappointed and so so sad. But if Mark is crying over something, he can’t suppress the impulse to want to know what’s happening to him and to console him until he feels better. The way Jaebum described Mark’s condition seems to not fit to Jinyoung’s image of him at all. He never witnessed him like that so it’s something unfathomable to Jinyoung.

 

Down in the parking lot, Jinyoung gets practically shoved into the car by Jaebum. He only just manages to pull his feet inside before the furious one slams the door shut to occupy the driver’s seat in front of him. Jackson climbs in next to him just when Jinyoung notices eyes on him. From the front passenger seat BamBam stares back at them. With a small smile and a wave he says, “Hi.”

  
“Hi, BamBam,” Jinyoung mumbles, trying to figure out why there’s another addition to their little travel group.

  
“Hey, Bamie, nice to see you.”

 

“Jacks, I didn’t know Jaebum would bring you, too.”

  
“It wasn’t necessarily planned like this,” Jaebum grumbles.

 

Jinyoung remembers how he sat in the exact same seat just days ago and how Jaebum smiled and talked like a sweet bun. Now he is a scary ogre.

 

_What’s with the interchangeable personality of this guy?_

 

“And why are you here?” Jackson addresses the boy in the seat in front of him.

  
“He’s just here because he’s annoying and has too much time,” Jaebum snaps before his friend can answer.

 

“I hate it when you’re like this,” BamBam huffs.

 

“Yeah, even growling at your friend now? Not so nice,” Jinyoung snorts, more and more irritated by the other’s behavior.

 

“Shut up! It’s none of your business. To think I even took the extra effort for you. And then it turns out you’re such a disappointment,” he murmurs as he steers the car out of the parking area.

  
“That’s just the next thing you say which I don’t have the slightest idea about the meaning. Would you please talk for normal people to understand?” he challenges.

 

“I don’t owe you anything. Figure it out yourself or don’t. I don’t care.”

 

Jinyoung feels the threatening glare on him through the rearview mirror. He’s more than annoyed by Jaebum’s attitude. But on the other hand he ponders over what he could have done to upset Mark so much and to enrage his best friend. Nothing comes to mind. That makes the situation not easier for him to comprehend. The big question mark in his head only grows as he starts to think back and forth. But the sole result he ends up with is uncertainty and the mental image of Mark crying.

 

He feels BamBam’s eyes on him again. When he looks up he sees that his pitiful gaze rests indeed on him. “Hey Jinyoung, you look like shit,” he says in a very soft tone.

 

“Good, that’s exactly how I feel.”

 

He hears Jaebum snorting in front of him. Jackson butts in quickly, “Yes, because Jinyoung here, suffers a lot under the Mark-situation.”

 

Jaebum whips his head around to glare at both of them and starts to shout,”WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?!

 

“OH GOD KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!”

 

“JAEBUM, LOOK! LOOK AHEAD!”

 

“TURN AROUND!”

 

With three fellow passengers shouting at him, Jaebum grudgingly turns around again to keep an eye on the road. Everyone else deeply exhales in relief.

 

“Okay, maybe we should not talk about Mark anymore while the car is moving,” BamBam concludes completely freaked out.

 

“I'm all for it,” Jackson pipes up.

 

“Me too,” his seat mate agrees.

 

“Whatever,” Jaebum mutters.

 

“So Jacks, did you watch the last episode of 'Warrior's Ghost Keepers' I sent you?” Bambam pipes up excitedly.

 

“Yes, thanks. It was amazing.”

 

“How about you come by and we watch the next episode together again. It was fun last time.”

 

“Yas! Definitely!”

 

“Wait, you guys are talking on a regular basis now?” Jinyoung asks astonished.

 

“My question, too,” Jaebum adds surprised.

 

BamBam shrugs with nonchalance. “Yeah, we became pretty good friends.”

 

“Yep, we're hanging out and stuff.”

 

“WHAT?” two shocked guys are exclaiming in unison.

 

“And you didn't tell me a single word about it!? What about 'Loyal Wang'?” Jinyoung almost shouts.

 

Jackson remains calm and reasons, “Oh Jinyoungie, you know Kyungha was right. 'Loyal Wang' never existed in the first place.” He offers Jinyoung a sheepish smile while he lightly squeezes his knee in a reassuring gesture. Jinyoung gasps for air like a fish out of water.

 

Jaebum speaks up, addressing his friend reproachfully, “Bam, I can't believe you didn't tell me about it.”

 

“You're not my mom, Jaebum,” BamBam retorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“Then you told your mom about him?” Jaebum sneers.

 

“Sure, we video called her last week.”

 

“YOU VIDEO CALLED HIS MOM?” Jinyoung yells utterly disturbed.

 

“Jinyoungie, she's a sweet person,” Jackson says still smiling and squeezing his knee. “But don't be sad. Nothing changed between us. I'm still your best friend.”

 

Jinyoung crosses his arms in front of his chest and huffs, ”Yeah whatever. Betrayed by my best friend, betrayed by my boyfriend, my life is a fucking joke.”

 

The car sways noticeably as Jaebum whips his head to the back again. The dangerous glint in his eyes would scare away every Marvel culprit. “I hope you weren't speaking of Mark just now! Because WHAT THE HECK HE BETRAYED YOU? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

 

“ARE YOU NUTS? TURN AROUND!” Jinyoung screams.

 

“HELL JAEBUM, RED TRAFFIC LIGHT AHEAD!”

 

“WE WILL ALL FUCKING DIE IN THIS FUCKING CAR,“ Jackson yells and hides his head under his arms.

 

Jaebum whips back to abruptly slam on the brakes. The car skids to a halt just in front of the said traffic light. Silence. Held breaths escaping noticeably from several lips.

 

“O-okay, let's stick all to the rule again of not speaking about Mark until we arrive. We all want to live,” BamBam talks with an unsteady voice into the void. A few nods and some agreeing sounds can be heard. When the traffic light turns green and the car starts moving again, Jaebum continues to speak, not any less scandalized than before, “I can't believe you're nursing friendships with the enemies.”

 

“We're enemies now?” Jackson pipes up, utterly confused.

 

BamBam sighs and replies to Jaebum, “But they're just enemies as from today, right? How should I have known?”

 

“Doesn't matter, they are still enemies,” the taller says with a rigorous finality.

 

“Why does this feel like a very offbeat version of Romeo and Juliet?” BamBam wonders.

 

“Am I Romeo?” Jinyoung chimes in.

 

“No, of course not. I am Romeo and Jackson is Juliet and the both of you are our hostile families.” BamBam explains.

 

“Wait, I want to be Romeo, you can be Juliet,” Jackson determines.

 

“Huh? No man, my Romeo-ness beats yours by far!”

 

“What? No way! Wait, who dies first? I don't want to die first,” Jackson reasons.

 

“Yeah, definitely not Loyal Wang,” Jinyoung mutters.

 

“You would throw me under the bus to live a couple minutes longer?” BamBam says taken aback.

 

“Yeah, I think I would? You wouldn't?”

 

BamBam seems to deeply reflect for a few moments until he snickers, “Nah, would totally let you die first.” Both starting to laugh crazily. BamBam stretches his hand out to the back and Jackson gives him a high five.

 

Both are cheering, “BackJam forever!”

 

“BackWhat?” Jinyoung questions with a raised brow.

 

“What kind of lunacy is this again?” Jaebum asks.

 

“It's our ship name,” Jackson promotes with a wide grin.

 

“You guys have a ship name now?” Jaebum asks dumbfounded.

 

“Not even we have a ship name together, Traitor Wang,” Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“We thought it would be nice,” BamBam says and shrugs.

 

“It's stupid though,” Jinyoung adds.

 

“Jinyoungie, don't be bitter. It doesn't look pretty on you.”

 

“No, for real. BackJam? Seriously? You guys know ship names don't work like that, right? “

 

“Would you please stop to encourage their stupidity?” Jaebum utters blankly.

 

“What do you mean, Jinyoung?” Jackson asks his best friend with a hint of uncertainty.

 

“I mean that it has to be BamSon or JackBam. That's not only the right way to create a ship name, it also sounds much better than freaking BackJam.”

 

Jackson's face turns pale, realization evident on his features. BamBam turns around to make eye contact with his ship name partner, same expression on his face. “Damn, he's right.”

 

“What the heck Bamie, we need to call the jeweler before he engraves our friendship bracelets!”

 

“Yeah, I hope we can still change it.”

 

“What you're going to have friendship bracelets? Are you freaking kidding me? We never had friendship anythings, Scammer Wang!”

 

“I told you this has nothing to do with us, Jinyoungie,” Jackson tries to convince.

 

“Okay, enough of this shit-”

 

“It is called 'ship', Jaebum, not 'shit',” BamBam corrects.

 

“No, I freaking meant SHIT! I had enough. Everyone shuts the fuck up until we arrive. If anybody says another freaking word, I'll throw him out AND I FREAKING WON'T STOP THE CAR TO CONDUCT IT!”

 

Jackson tries to bargain. “But we didn't even talk about Mark so we-”

 

“I WON'T! EVEN STOP! THE FREAKING! FUCKING! CAR! WANG!”

 

“Okay okay,” Jackson whispers and sits back.

 

Even though Jinyoung is kind of pissed off at Jackson, he's still a little glad there was so much distraction during the ride. Because for the few remaining minutes of the drive, Jinyoung's thoughts inevitably fall back to Mark. And not only the present situation but also the nearing discussion with him. The now unavoidable climax of this sad break up is approaching way too fast. Jinyoung isn't ready. There wasn't enough time to prepare himself. There wasn't enough time to wallow, not enough time to accept the outcome of everything. He isn't ready to face Mark yet.

 

His thoughts get interrupted when somebody, apparently Jaebum, yanks open his car door. Jinyoung looks up and notices that everybody left the car already, except him. Jaebum reaches inside and grabs his arm, pulling him out of the car.

 

“You can't dodge this, Jinyoung,” he says in a less angry voice than before.

 

“I didn't plan to. It's just....I'm not ready.”

 

“Just fix it. Whatever it is, just fix it....please,” Jaebum mumbles close to him, voice almost pleading as he leads Jinyoung to Mark's front door.

 

_How to fix something when you have no idea what you did wrong? And shouldn't Mark be the one to try to fix this?_

 

The two other members of their travel group are already waiting for them. Jinyoung notices that Mark's street doesn't look like it usually looks. It looks forlorn under the gloomy sky.

 

_That's not a good sign. There's no sun. There should be sun. But there isn't...it will be a disaster like last time...._

 

Jaebum lets them in and immediately crosses the room, making his way to the stairs, Jackson and BamBam close behind. Eventually Jaebum turns around, eyeing Jinyoung who still stands rooted to the spot, near the door.

 

“Jinyoung, you need to come upstairs with me,” he addresses him and then turns to the other two, “And you, what the heck, nobody needs YOU up there. SIT!” he barks.

 

BamBam and Jackson, completely intimidated by the commanding tone, instantly crouch down by the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I don't mean here, idiots. Sit...anywhere....on chairs, like normal people. GO!” Jaebum snaps and pinches the bridge of his nose. They scramble to their feet and hurry to search for a seat as if they're afraid, Jaebum would hunt them down otherwise.

 

Meanwhile Jinyoung silently made his way to the stairs as well. When Jaebum climbs the steps, he hesitantly follows. They walk down the hallway. Jaebum pushes open a door and moments later Jinyoung, for the first time, enters Mark's bedroom. A ray of sunlight battled its way through the clouds outside and the whole room now bathes in it.

 

There is a lump in the bed under the duvet, presumably Mark. Jinyoung takes a quick look around and his eyes are automatically drawn to a portrait on the wall, his portrait. It's neatly hung up on the opposite wall of the bed. There aren't any other portraits there. His is the only one and Jinyoung chokes a little.

 

_What if Mark wasn't betraying you? What if it's all in your head? But the girl....there was the girl..._

 

Jaebum takes a seat at the side of the bed and leans over, stretching out a hand to gently shake the lump.

 

“Markie?.......Markie, wake up. Come on, Markie,” he mumbles.

 

A raspy voice answers him in obvious confusion. “Jaebum? What...uuugh...I finally was able to sleep a little. What is it?”

 

Jinyoung can't see his face yet, Jaebum's figure covers too much of him, but the bottom part of the lump stirs. The nervousness and irritation grows in him as he just stands there in the middle of the room and waits. For what he exactly is waiting, he doesn't know. Neither does he know what he's supposed to do at all. The awkwardness feels overwhelming.

 

“Markie, I brought you something,” Jaebum continues in a soft tone.

 

“I said I don't want ice cream.”

 

“It's not ice cream.”

 

“I said I don't want anything else, except to be alone to suffer.”

 

“Mark, this has to end. So I brought you something...or more someone.” With these words he stands up and gives the way free for Mark to lay eyes on Jinyoung and the other way around.

 

“Jinyoung?” the blonde asks astonished. He abruptly sits up in bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. He wears a lose, white tank top which reveals too much skin.

 

“I'll leave you alone now. You two have to talk. I'll be downstairs, if you need me.” Without another look Jaebum quietly leaves the room and closes the door behind himself. Mark is still in bed, staring up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung is still uselessly rooted to the spot in the middle of the room, staring down at Mark.

 

The blonde's eyes are puffy, he clearly cried for some time and he looks tired. Still, how he sits there in the middle of his big bed, eyes beautiful as ever, his messy hair reflecting the sun and the skin of his exposed arms almost glowing in the bright light, he looks like an angel all over again. For a second Jinyoung thinks about fishing his phone from his pocket to snap a photo of this divine image in front of him. But then he remembers the actual situation and the brutal reality hits him again. His twisting insides almost hurt him physically as he thinks about what will happen in the next few minutes.

 

“Jinyoung, what are you doing here?” Jinyoung can tell the question was supposed to sound harsh but it comes out rather shaky.

 

“Your best friend kidnapped me from my workplace and brought me here to do.....I don't even know what for,” Jinyoung tries to sound unfazed.

 

“He said we should talk. I don't know what about though,” Mark huffs.

 

“Well, the weather is crazy today-”

 

“Jinyoung!”

 

“Fine! You want me to talk? I can talk! I can tell you about how I suffered because of you and-”

 

“Because of me? I didn't do anything.” Mark pipes up in the most offended tone.

 

“You what? You did EVERYTHING and......you know what? This is ridiculous. I leave now.” Jinyoung turns around and starts heading for the door. Just in front of it he pauses for a moment, closes his eyes and breathes while his hand is clutching the door knob. Seconds go by and Jinyoung is ready to leave as he hears the quiet voice behind him.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

Without opening his eyes or turning around he responds, ”Mhhh?”

 

“You look terrible.”

 

“Likewise,” he snorts.

 

“Why did you cry?” There is curiosity but also much gentleness in the question.

 

“I cried buckets because of you, Mark.”

 

“I-I don't understand. Explain to me how I made you cry.” The curiosity got replaced by confusion.

 

Jinyoung opens his eyes and turns around, slowly taking a few steps into the room again so he's nearer to Mark while talking.

 

I found out, Mark. I found out about your girlfriend and that broke me,” Jinyoung chokes, his eyes fixed on the floor. If he would look at Mark now, he would immediately start to cry.

 

“What are you talking about?” he blurts out, utterly puzzled.

 

Jinyoung's eyes snap up. Mark's expression indicates genuine confusion but then again, it could all be an act.

 

Jinyoung sighs and desperately ruffles his hair. Everything in him acts up as he tries to put the events into words and spell it out for Mark.

 

“I met your girlfriend yesterday in front of your studio. She kindly let me in on your love story,” he comments full of sarcastic bitterness.

 

“Huh? Yesterday when you were supposed to be.....oh no.....ooooh no, you met Siyeon, didn't you?” Mark looks like he just saw the end of the world.

 

“Exactly.” Jinyoung confirms and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“And she told you she's my girlfriend?”

 

Jinyoung gives a short and firm nod. Mark sighs at that and rubs his palms over his face.

 

“What the heck....damn...,” he mumbles more to himself than anyone else before he looks up to speak to his guest. “Jinyoung, I need to explain this. Siyeon....she is special-”

 

“Of course you consider her special, since she's your girlfriend,” he huffs.

 

“No, I don't mean it like that. And what the hell she's not my girlfriend,” Mark denies sharply just to continue speaking softer afterwards. “She....she has problems, Jinyoung. You recognized her as Sad Girl I assume?” A nod again. “This whole Sad Girl thing doesn't come out of the blue. She has some issues......mental issues.”

 

_Is he for real?_

 

“What are you saying? She seemed quite normal to me.”

 

“I know, I know it is a little hard to believe, when you don't know her well. But she suffers from a personality disorder. Back then, a fellow painter introduced us. She was his girlfriend at that time. We hung out a lot then and I became friends with her, too. In the beginning I never had guessed that she's not mentally healthy. I only learned about it, when he broke up with her....it took a toll on Siyeon. You see, usually she functions like a healthy person. But in stressful situations her pattern of thinking, functioning and behaving can be affected by her illness. She then has trouble to perceive and relate to situations and to people. And she had difficulties to detach from him. He broke up with her but she couldn't perceive it. After I found out about her problems, together with her other friends, I tried to help and support her as good as I could. Unfortunately that led to her developing a crush on me. She went around and told everybody we were in a relationship. As you can probably see that's the part where her illness kicked in, in a different way. I sat down with her and had a serious talk. I told her that between us, there wouldn't ever be a romantic relationship possible. She didn't seem to understand. Gladly at that point her family was finally convinced to get her professional help. She attended therapy sessions and received proper medication. And since then it got better....a lot. Sad Girl was gone. She was feeling fine and happy. I-I don't know what happened. But I guess I have to find out about that,” Mark finishes with a sigh. His posture signals that he's completely drained by now.

 

Jinyoung is stunned. Never he had expected such a turn of events. But he believes Mark. Nobody could be lying like that, putting up an act and look utterly desperate and exhausted like Mark right now. But that also means that Jinyoung screwed up marvelously.

 

“I-I didn't know. I...uhm...oh god I feel like the most cruel human alive right now. I'm so sorry, Mark.”

 

“I guess there was no way for you to know,” he says blankly.

 

“Why didn't you tell me about her?” Jinyoung pleads.

 

“It wasn't yet the time. Remember I told you that I wouldn't do anything to scare you away? I just thought that 'Hey I have a female friend who told everyone I'm her boyfriend because of her mental issues' isn't the best thing to casually bring up in the beginning of a relationship. I wanted to tell you later, wanted to explain properly. But...you had to learn it like this. There was no way for me to know she would do something like that. Really. But...”

 

Jinyoung searches Mark's face. When their eyes meet he sees something in the blonde's. Disappointment?! “B-But?”

 

“Jinyoung, you believed the words of a complete stranger over mine. And you didn't even gave me the chance to explain. You never answered my calls or messages.”

 

That knocked all air out of Jinyoung. He was right. Mark was right. Jinyoung fucked up and ruined everything because he still felt too insecure.

 

“Mark, I....I am the biggest idiot on this planet,” Jinyoung says, his voice cracks as he chokes a sob.

 

“Jinyoung, I-”

 

“Seriously, I fucked up so bad. I am so so sorry. You are right with everything and I-”

 

“Jinyoung!”

 

“No, let me finish. I am such an idiot because all this time I still thought I'm not good enough for you and only prayed that you wouldn't notice. And then I met her and she was so confident and pretty and I thought that it's only logical that you would choose her over me. Because I am just a walking disaster and you just put up with me all this-”

 

“JINYOUNG SHUT UP!”

 

To hear Mark yelling at him is a new experience. It shocks him to the core, so much that he freezes and just stares down at the blonde's frown with wide, anxious eyes.

 

Now that Jinyoung stopped talking, Mark continues in a calmer voice, “I can't believe you're believing things like that. You're not good enough for me? I just put up with you? Jinyoung, that's all trash. Nothing of this is even nearly true. I only want you, Park Jinyoung. For me, you're absolutely right, just the way you are.” Mark hesitates for a moment, scowling at his blanket. When he looks up again, his expression changed. There is nothing but sheer hurt to detect. “At least I thought so until I found out you cheated on me. I never thought you would just turn around and do something like this.”

 

His words are like sledgehammer, crushing Jinyoung's mind. In shock he can't do anything else than just blinking continuously.

 

“Are you surprised I found out? You never answered my calls. You promised to come by but you never arrived. I thought something bad happened to you. I was so worried that I went to your apartment yesterday to check, if you're okay. But I didn't meet you. I just met him,” Mark says, the last part he practically spits out.

 

_Oh no....so it really was him at the door!_

 

“Him? There was just Yugyeom, but-”

 

“I freaking don't care what his name is. But I care about what you did with him. And he told me about that part,” he growls dangerously.

 

“Huh? What are you talking about? He's my cousin. He came to visit and annoy me without prior notice. What in the world would he have said to you?”

 

“Your....cousin? You mean with your cousin you did-”

 

“Don't even finish that sentence! We did nothing. He's my stupid kid cousin who just talks nonsense. And after surviving the first five minutes of his visit, I was so done with him already, I went to take a shower.”

 

“But...he.....he was almost naked when he opened the door and.....he babbled all that stuff about your ass hurts because of him and he had exhausted you completely so you had to take a shower to relax a little. And he said you're such a sexy stunner, but wished that you'd shut up more because you're too loud and rude. And then he went on with something about fire but I couldn't follow anymore and by that time I already heard enough,” Mark recollects with a frown.

 

_I WILL KILL HIM!_

 

“NO NO NO,” Jinyoung exclaims and raises his hands to press his palms to his forehead. “I can't believe him. I will freaking end him. Why is he like that? Why can't he talk like a human? Please believe me that he is just an idiot who can't speak to people without offending or confusing them. Please, Mark.”

 

“So you didn't cheat on me?”

 

“No, and you don't have a girlfriend.”

 

“No.”

 

“We are stupid, aren't we,” Jinyoung snorts, torn between desperation and amusement.

 

Mark snickers, openly and lightly as if thousand stones just fell off his shoulders. “Yeah, Jinyoungie, we are. Good thing: we can perform as dumb & dumber and take money for it. And now come here. I missed you so much.”

 

He stretches out his hand, reaching for Jinyoung. He understands and steps to the side of the bed. As soon as he's in the blonde's reach, Mark grabs Jinyoung by the arm. He pulls the other boy onto his lap having Jinyoung straddle him. A quiet “Mark, I missed you, too” comes from Jinyoung as he looks down to lock eyes.

 

“Jinyoungie, your blush is beautiful,” Mark whispers as he looks up and searches Jinyoung's face with fond eyes. Instead of answering or whining Jinyoung just crashes his lips on Mark's.

 

_This is long overdue!_

 

Mark is surprised for only a second. But then he starts to participate actively in the hungry kiss while he snakes his hands to the other's hips. This is nothing like their first kiss. This is full of longing and desperation. Jinyoung is fast to lick into Mark's mouth, bravely taking the first step. And Mark can't be happier about his boyfriend's initiative. Jinyoung's hands traveling from Mark's bare shoulders up to his neck, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin under his finger tips. But he can't hold himself back from pushing one hand through Mark's hair, finally being able to feel the silky, blonde strands between his fingers. The joy of the moment only gets surpassed by the immense heat wave that surges through his body. It feels unbearable and splendid at the same time. Suddenly he feels Mark's hands sneaking under the hem of his sweater. In surprise Jinyoung breaks the kiss, to look down and to resupply his body with much needed oxygen.

 

“W-what are you doing?” he shakily brings out.

 

“Jinyoungie, are you wearing this to annoy me?” Mark asks, like a sulky child would.

 

He tries to unriddle the statement for a second but soon he realizes. Apparently he didn't throw out his orange sweater like he initially planned to. Instead he wears it today over his button up.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It has to go, Jinyoungie,” Mark determines and before the boy on his lap can do or say anything else, the blonde already pulls the item of clothing over the other's head to throw it somewhere out of sight. “Much better,” her grins satisfied just to attack Jinyoung's lips again. Jinyoung doesn't care about the sweater. The sweater could catch fire and burn to ashes right then and there and he wouldn't care. Instead Jinyoung has to deal with the fire inside of him, the pressing heat that is the result of the things Mark is doing to him right now. Just when the painter is deliciously sucking on his bottom lip, he feels how his shirt buttons get popped open. In confusion he looks down again.

 

“W-what? The shirt is black.”

 

“And if it would be pink with yellow stripes, I freaking don't care,” Jinyoung hears the raspy, deep voice growling. That added to the half-lidded, seductive gaze of the beauty in front of him, has Jinyoung almost fainting. He decides to just let Mark do whatever he wants to do and continues the kiss. By now he can't suppress the moans anymore that slip out from his throat over and over. But Mark seems not bothered. If anything it just seems to fuel his passion. Mark's tongue sliding in Jinyoung's mouth and his palms sliding up his stomach and to his chest, feels like paradise. He savors every single moment of it.

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

 

“EEEEEEEWWW!”

 

“Harrumph!”

 

In surprise they break their kiss to find the source of the disapproving sounds. Their three friends are standing in the doorway, looking at them in shock or in disgust or with amusement, something along that line.

 

“Park Jinyoung, I brought you here to fix things, not to get laid,” Jaebum grumbles.

 

“JINYOUNGIE YOUR SHIRT IS OPEN I CAN SEE YOUR TUMMY,” Jackson shrieks and blatantly points at the mentioned area.

 

“Thank you for the clue, but I'm aware,” Jinyoung scoffs and is quick to grip the material of his shirt to hide his naked front behind it.

 

“What are they doing here?” Mark asks in wonder, pointing at the Jackson-BamBam tag team.

 

“That's the thing, nobody really knows,” Jinyoung dryly comments with a raised brow.

 

“Hey, we care about our friends!” Jackson retorts firmly.

 

“Yes? I got the impression you care more about your friendship bracelets,” Jinyoung taunts.

 

“Their what?” Mark asks.

 

“Long story, Markie. We will tell you eventually but how about you'd release lover boy from your lap. Apparently he has to go back to work,” Jaebum says too matter-of-factly for this situation.

 

“Jinyoungie, Kyungha called and asked, if we forgot about the team meeting this afternoon,” Jackson explains.

 

“Oh damn....we COMPLETELY forgot about the meeting,” Jinyoung exclaims in shock and scrambles out of bed. He hurriedly buttons up his shirt.

 

“Yep,” Jackson confirms nodding.

 

“No problem, I will drive you back quickly,” Jaebum offers with a confident smile.

 

_This guy is now as mild as a dove again? What the heck?_

 

Jackson hesitantly speaks up, “Uhm...no it's fine. We take the subway.”

 

“Huh? No way. It's no problem, really. I'm gonna drive you back.”

 

Jackson and Jinyoung both quietlyhumming and hawing while their eyes darting around the room.

 

“They don't want to because you almost killed us twice on our way here,” BamBam casually states with a shrug.

 

“You did what?” Mark questions flabbergasted.

 

“Exaggerations, Mark. Nothing but exaggerations,” Jaebum tries to wave aside the accusations with nonchalance.

 

Mark inspects Jaebum's smiley expression and then observes the fidgeting passengers-to-be. “I don't know, Jaebum. They look scared.”

 

“They aren't. Don't worry about that. I will deliver them back to work, safe and sound. And you should focus on catching up on some sleep,” Jaebum beams at Mark. Then he turns to the others and sternly orders, “All of you to the car! NOW!”

 

All three are setting themselves in motion towards the door, immediately obeying the sudden command.

 

“Wait, Jinyoung! Just....I need just another moment with you,” Mark pipes up. All boys turn around to look at him. “Alone, please.”

 

“Sure,” Jaebum confirms all teeth and smiles as if Mark had spoken to him. He snatches both, BamBam and Jackson, by their ear and drags them out of the room under vivid complaining. Jinyoung walks back to the bed and takes a seat on the edge of it. Mark shuffles closer to him.

 

“Jinyoungie,” he says his name full of affection, while he stretches out his hand to delicately caress his cheek. Jinyoung closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the careful touch. Only when Mark speaks up again, his eyes snap open. “You have to promise me that from now on you will talk to me about everything. Talk to me about potential doubts or anything that occupies your mind. Would you do that?”

 

“Yes. I guess I learned now that this would be the better thing to do, since pondering on my own never seems to result in something good,” Jinyoung sheepishly smiles. “Will you promise me the same?”

 

“Of course,” Mark whispers. Jinyoung notices that Mark's eyes dropped and are not focused on his anymore. “Jinyoungie, your dimple is so pretty. I want to see it all of the time.” Mark scoots closer and softly presses his lips to his dimple. Jinyoung's eyes flutter close in an instant as he feels Mark moving his lips down to his jaw, placing a few tender, open-mouthed kisses along it.

 

“JINYOUNG, THE CAR!” They hear Jaebum calling out from downstairs. Mark's head drops and he sighs while Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes again and tries to push through the daze in his mind.

 

“Jinyoungie, why do we always get interrupted?” Mark chuckles grimly.

 

“I really don't know. But we will get rid of that curse eventually,” Jinyoung smiles in the most encouraging way and squeezes Mark's hand. “Just tell me one more thing before I go down there, Mark. Just where do I find the instruction manual for Im Jaebum? Because he's a freaking sweetly acting cutie pie one moment and a scary, barking hound dog the next. And I just don't know what triggers him,” Jinyoung utters, clearly at a loss.

 

Mark offers his cute high-pitched laughter and it's beautiful to Jinyoung's ears. “You don't need a whole manual to understand him. It's pretty simple. There is only one thing you need to know. As long as you treat me well, he's the nicest mom you can imagine. But treat me bad and he goes all dragon on you,” Mark explains amusedly.

 

“To be honest, that reminds me a little bit of my boss and his daughter,” Jinyoung snorts and scratches the side of his head with his index finger.

 

“And THAT is an information, we won't ever tell Jaebum,” Mark laughs.

 

“JINYOUNG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

 

“Wait, and why is he yelling just now? I am all nice to you, aren't I?” he grins.

 

“Yes, a little too nice. I cried so much because of you and now he's probably suspicious of your intentions. He hasn't fully approved of you yet so right now, at this moment he thinks you might want to use me only for sex rather than wanting to establish a serious relationship,” Mark says, smiling like a timid little boy with twinkling eyes.

 

“I..uhm...well I want both,” Jinyoung says and his face is flooded by heat again.

 

“Mhhhmmm...my cutie is blushing again. I missed this.”

 

“Maaaark,” Jinyoung weakly complains. “Wait, does that mean Jaebum thinks we're having sex right now?”

 

“Possible,” Mark shrugs. “At least it wouldn't surprise me, if he would barge in here any moment and drag you out by your feet,” he snickers.

 

Jinyoung abruptly stands up and moves a few steps towards the door. “I don't want to be dragged by me feet.”

 

“Reasonable......Jinyoung? Don't worry, I will talk to him. He won't become a problem for us,” Mark assures.

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung exhales with obvious relief. “I was scared we would have dates in sets of three from now on.”

 

“No, I promise I'll sort this out. Oh...and Jinyoung? If your cousin is still at your place, don't go back there after work. Just come here,” Mark says with a hint of worry.

 

“No, he took a flight to Europe this morning. Why shouldn't I have gone back otherwise?” he asks and tilts his head slightly.

 

“I don't want you to room with random men from now on,” Mark replies seriously.

 

Jinyoung giggles at the sudden change in Mark's demeanor. “My cousin is a random man now?”

 

“Yeah. And on top of that he's weird,” Mark nods firmly.

 

Jinyoung outright laughs at this surprising display of possessiveness. Mark is so cute while acting like that, Jinyoung wants to watch it the whole day.

 

“PARK JINYOUNG, I'M COMING UP!”

 

“I have to go,” Jinyoung blurts out. He quickly runs back the short distance to the bed and presses his lips for a second on Mark's. “Bye, Mark,” he whispers while he stares into his pretty doe eyes. Then he makes his way back to the door.

 

“Bye Jinyoungie, take care and please don't die on the car ride.”

 

“I try my best,” he smirks. He's standing in the door frame but before he leaves the room, he takes another look at his angel-like boyfriend, sitting on the bed, looking as pretty as ever. Faintly he notices that the gloomy sky had swallowed the single ray of sunshine a long while ago. Still it all turned out good, still Mark is the most beautiful person, inside and out, he had ever known.

 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when a hand is pulling him by the collar of his shirt. A huffing Jaebum drags him down the hallway under constant mumbling. “At least you still have your pants on.”

 

“Wait, I forgot my sweater,” Jinyoung calls out in hope Mark can hear him.

 

The next second Mark appears in his bedroom door frame and calls after Jinyoung with a laugh, “Don't worry, Jinyoungie! I will burn it for you, since it's ugly. You're welcome.”

 

“Then buy me a new one!” he only manages to yell back, before Jaebum pulls him down the stairs.

 

When they finally step out they have to make a run for the car. The thick rain drops which are falling from the sky are almost drenching them in seconds. In Jinyoung's opinion it's the best rain he ever experienced, bringing him nothing but happiness.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Jinyoung practically skips through the office corridors. A heart almost bursting from happiness is doing this to him. For the whole day he was looking forward to going over to Mark's studio after finishing his work. Today they had their official first date scheduled.

 

Every time he crossed ways with his boss today, he was yelled at. Skipping, smiling and humming out of happiness was obviously something his boss found offensive. But Jinyoung couldn't care less, now more than ever. Because he has just a couple minutes left until he is allowed to head out.

 

He's bouncing back his way to his cubicle when he promptly comes to a stop as he hears Mark's voice. And he is apparently discussing something with Jackson. He takes another step forward and cautiously peeks into his cubicle. Mark is standing there with crossed arms in front of his best friend while Jackson's fists are clutching the material of Mark's shirt.

 

“Please Mark. Please don't tell him.”

 

“Jackson, I'm sorry but I have to. From recent experiences I learned that it's not good when there are secrets between us.”

 

“But it doesn't even concern your relationship. It has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Still, I don't want to keep anything from Jinyoung. Jackson, I really like you and I think we will get along great, but please don't ask something like this of me.”

 

Jackson now sinks to his knees, hands still buried in the other's shirt's material, and is looking up to Mark as he says in a pleading tone, “Mark please please please. He will murder me for not telling him earlier. I don't want to be murdered. Do you already encountered a mad Jinyoung? Believe me, it's not cute at all. AT ALL!”

 

Mark thinks about that for a second. “Maybe on the plane....but, naaah, I don't think he gave it his all there. So nope, I haven't. But as far as I can see it's your own fault. You should have told him sooner. He's your best friend.”

 

“I know. I wanted to...but I kind of wanted to give it a try first and see how it's going. So please, Mark. Pleeease.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung questions when he finally makes himself noticeable.

 

Jackson jumps to his feet and takes a few steps back. But Mark walks towards Jinyoung, a beautiful smile blooms across his face as he opens his arms to embrace him. “Jinyoungie hi, how are you?” he softly speaks into Jinyoung's ear as he hugs him then presses his lips first on Jinyoung's cheek and then on his lips.

 

This throws him off track a little and his eyes seem to drown in Mark's twinkling ones. “H-hi Mark, what are you doing here?”

 

“I was just too impatient to wait until you would come over so I decided to pick you up,” he says still smiling and softly pats Jinyoung's hair.

 

But from the corner of his eye he notices Jackson as he's just about to vanish into various jungle plants. “Jackson, wait!” he demands with his most authoritative tone.

 

Jackson freezes right then and there. “Uhm...yes?”

 

“What were you just talking about when I came in?”

 

“See Jinyoungie...I....uhm....I HAVE TO GO,” he yells as he dives into the green tangle of foliage.

 

“Wait I....” Jinyoung tries to go after him but Mark pulls him back by his arm before he can enter the indoor jungle.

 

“You don't really think about following Indiana Jones there, right? Come on, Jinyoungie. We go now.”

 

Mark snatches Jinyoung's bag and leads him out of the building to set course for his studio.

 

“You know, I have great news for you. But I will only tell you later,” Mark tries to tease. But Jinyoung has none of it.

 

“Yeah, fine. Fine. So are you going to tell me what that was about with Jackson?” Jinyoung tries to make inquiries, lips in a pout.

 

“Of course I will,” Mark says as enthusiastic as ever. But then he surges forward to press his lips on Jinyoung's pouting ones quickly. “Mhhmmm...your pout tastes like hazelnut. Had a coffee earlier?”

 

“D-don't try to change the subject here. I want to know about Jackson,” he exclaims baffled.

 

“I wasn't trying, I swear. I just can't keep myself in check when I see your plushy lips on display like this,” Mark says and charmingly smiles.

 

“Aaaahhhh,” Jinyoung whines and hides his face behind his hands.

 

“No no no noooo way, Jinyoung. Hiding your blush is forbidden,” Mark makes clear and gently pushes Jinyoung's hands away.

 

Jinyoung has trouble to look at Mark. It's still very difficult to withstand his excessive flirting attacks, especially in public. “God Jinyoungie, you're so cute.” And with this they enter the subway.

 

“Maaaaark, come on. What about Jackson?”

 

“I try to flirt and you talk about other guys. I feel hurt,” Mark jokes. After Jinyoung frowns at him he obviously decides to fulfill his boyfriend's demands. “Okay, listen. I wanted to return BamBam's stuff to him, because when he comes over he always brings tons of useless stuff and forgets to take it back with him. And because my place is not a damn warehouse I once in a while gather everything and return it to him. And yesterday I walked in on him and Jackson making out on his couch.”

 

“What?”

 

“Uhm...making out..like...you know, heavy petting, no shirts, unbuttoned pants, lots of tongue. Wasn't my favorite sight to see to be honest.”

 

“I...can't believe this. Are they together?”

 

“I think they are still in the process of deciding on that,” Mark says with a shrug.

 

“And he didn't tell me. I can't believe this. My best friend,” Jinyoung says perplexed and ruffles his hair.

 

“He's probably not ready to talk about it. But I guess he will be soon. So is he right? Are you mad at him?”

 

“I'm...no...I don't think I'm mad at him. I just wished I could have helped him in some kind. I wanted to support him. I mean Kyungha and I kind of sensed that he questions his sexuality but I always thought he would talk to us about it before he actually walks out and....attacks.”

 

“Attacks?” Mark laughs adorably.

 

“You know what I mean. But you said you walked in on them. Like how? Was his door open or what?”

 

“Nope, Jaebum, Bam and I all use the same pin code for our doors. So I just went in.”

 

“Even though you didn't know, if he was at home or not? Or did you knock?”

 

“Nope, just went in. I don't knock.”

 

“You don't knock,” Jinyoung says in deep thought. “Wait, you don't knock? Ever?”

 

“Nope, I don't,” Mark grins.

 

“I learn something new about you every day,” Jinyoung comments with raised brows.

 

“And isn't that exciting, Jinyoungie?” Mark laughs again and for a second he playfully hugs his boyfriend's waist. And that has Jinyoung almost melting.

 

“I guess so,” he answers with a shy smile. “But wait a moment, does that mean your friends could casually walk in on us as well?” Jinyoung asks in sudden horror.

 

“Walking in on us doing what?” Mark probes with a sly grin on his features.

 

“Uhm...you know..”

 

“Don't know. Say it, Jinyoungie!”

 

_Mark Tuan, you know exactly what I mean. Why do you have to be such a tease?_

 

But Jinyoung doesn't want to dance to Mark's piping this time. “Knitting, Mark. Walking in on us knitting,” he replies with a straight face.

 

Mark laughs his cute high-pitched laugh and that sets off mini fireworks in Jinyoung's heart. He can't help but smile. “Excellent, that's really an interesting way to put it, Jinyoungie. But no, it won't happen. I think I should change the code. I think Bam should change his, too by the way. Besides....uhm....Jinyoung?”

 

“What's up with the sudden serious face? Oh god, are you breaking up with me?” Jinyoung exclaims in mock panic.

 

“Park Jinyoung, would you stop constantly doubting me?” Mark grumbles and aggressively ruffles Jinyoung's hair while the latter only giggles like crazy. “You're kind and funny, handsome, talented, reliable, honest, cute and charming. Would you please finally believe me when I say that I don't want anybody else but you? I see, I have to spell out everything about my feelings for you to understand. But that's okay. Now that I know, it's okay. So do you understand?”

 

“Yes, yes I understand. Thank you for spelling it out,” Jinyoung snickers. “What was it that you wanted to say?”

 

Mark takes a deep breath and fixes his eyes on his boyfriend. “Two days ago, when Jaebum had brought you and we cleared everything between us, I...uhm....after that I think I went a bit overboard...in bed.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung questions with furrowed brows.

 

Mark sighs, obviously a little troubled that he has to spell out this exact thing for him as well. “I mean, Jinyoung, that if the guys hadn't interrupted us, I would have had you naked and sweating under me only two minutes later.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

 

“Well this is the blush of the century,” Mark comments in amusement.

 

“God Mark, we're still outside,” Jinyoung whispers and cautiously glances around. But nobody seemed to have heard.

 

“What can I do? You asked,” Mark shrugs. The innocent smile on his angel face doesn't really want to fit to his previous statement. Jinyoung tries to scowl at him but it only works for a second. You just don't scowl at angels. “But back on track here. What I wanted to say is, sorry. Because I don't think that was okay. We're just starting our relationship and are still busy getting to know each other. And that day we both just settled this huge argument and it was absolutely inappropriate to try to convince you to anything more than kissing. Because we should start this slowly. And I want you to know that I respect you and that I want this relationship to work. So we should take it one step at a time.”

 

“Well, it's not like it's only your fault,” Jinyoung mumbles timidly. “I didn't need much convincing to be honest.”

 

“But I was the driving force behind it. And I try now to hold back as good as I can. Because that is what you deserve,” Mark says and gifts Jinyoung with the sweetest and most trusting smile ever.

 

_How do you want to tell him now that you actually would like very much to be naked and sweating under him as soon as possible? Look how he smiles at you! No way! By no means you can tell him now. Do it later. Just casually let it drop later in the flow of conversation. Yeah, because you're terribly good at dropping things casually....UGH_

 

“Mark, you are...just too amazing. You know that?”

 

“No, I don't. So you can tell it to me another 20 times today.”

 

“Okay, I changed my mind. You're impossible.”

 

“That was quick.”

 

“Oh right, so we just talked about JackBam and now-”

 

“JackBam?”

 

“Yeah, that's their official ship name now.”

 

“And we really gonna use it?” Mark asks stunned.

 

“I don't really care to be honest,” Jinyoung shrugs.

 

“'Idiots' would have been a good ship name for them.”

 

“So you don't know as well how this ship name system works, yeah?” Jinyoung questions with a snicker.

 

“Apparently I am clueless,” he grins.

 

“Could be worse. But I think we still can call them idiots and they would still listen. Anyway, forget about JackBam. So on the other day Kyungha returned from her appointment just in time to watch how Jaebum dragged me out of the office.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“And now she very badly wants to be introduced to this, and here I quote, 'damn hot hunk of a man'.”

 

“Oh....so Kyungha and Jaebum, yeah?” Mark reflects on this notion for a moment. “Sounds like the couple of doom,” he chuckles.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jinyoung confirms and nods his head in agreement.

 

“But I'm all for it. We should definitely introduce them, encourage them to get together, marry each other, having kids and so on.” The enthusiasm is obvious in his voice.

 

“How does it make sense for us to support this ordeal?” Jinyoung asks suspiciously.

 

“Because maybe then 'KyungBum' would care about their own lives a little more and a little less about ours,” the blonde reasons, smirking.

 

Jinyoung's eyes grow wide as he looks at his boyfriend in awe. “You're so smart, it's almost scary.”

 

“Thank you...I guess,” Mark answers and scrunches his nose in the cutest way. He snatches Jinyoung's hand and presses his lips tenderly to his knuckles, while his gaze remains fixed on his boyfriend. Jinyoung can only stare into these deep brown doe eyes which are full of warmth and affection. It's addicting.

 

“Mark is the clattering rain and I'm a tiny sandcastle.”

 

Mark narrows his eyes a little. “What was that?”

 

_YOU DID SAY THIS OUT LOUD???? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???_

 

“Huh?” Jinyoung only manages to utter while he helplessly blinks at Mark.

 

“Wait, was that just a part of your little all-inside-my-head-show?” Mark asks avidly.

 

“What? No...uhm...I have no idea....what...I didn't say anything.”

 

“You just told me I am smart so don't think you can fool me now,” Mark says smugly.

 

_DAMN...you need to find a dumber boyfriend!_

 

“But now that I finally have the chance to know about it, please let me correct something here. When I am the clattering rain, then you are the vast, blue ocean, giving the rain a new home after falling,” Mark says gently and rubs his thumb over the back of Jinyoung's hand.

 

Jinyoung swallows while he stares with large eyes back at Mark. “You will be the end of me, Mark Tuan. And I obviously won't stop blushing as long as we are together.”

 

“I like that,” Mark says and smiles sweetly. “So this is something typical for Jinyoung's-head-show, yeah? Tell me more of these!”

 

“No way!”

 

“Come on, I won't laugh or anything. I just want to know what you are thinking.”

 

“No! No, you won't let me live.”

 

“Oh come on, Jinyoungie.”

 

“Nope. Never.”

 

“Okay, if you insist. I will find a way to get to the bottom of this,” Mark says with a mysterious smirk.

 

“What...what are you up to?” Jinyoung asks with a frightened expression on his face.

 

“No need to look so anxious, Jinyoungie. I won't hurt you or anything. I just say there will probably be occasions, when you will be a lot more willing to share information.”

 

“And what kind of occasions would that be?”

 

“I don't know....maybe while we are knitting together?” Mark smirks and wriggles his eyebrows.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU'RE REALLY IMPOSSIBLE!” Jinyoung looks down in desperation to hide his blushing face. He's sure the other people in the subway think he has a fever or something. But Mark seems to have the time of his live, happily laughing at Jinyoung's reaction.

 

“Jinyoungie, you're really so awesome. You can't blame me for wanting to know your thoughts. They seem very unique, to say the least.”

 

“Don't know about that,” Jinyoung mumbles. “But don't look at me like that now.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I am some kind of unicorn which you want to hunt down for its magic.”

 

“Every unicorn looks like a loser next to you,” Mark grins.

 

“Did you just insult unicorn culture?” Jinyoung questions in fake shock.

 

“Yeah, I'm freaking brave.” The both of them start to snicker excessively and Jinyoung is sure the other passengers are already very much annoyed with their noisiness.

 

After they calmed down a bit Jinyoung remembers something. “Hey Mark, can I ask you something? Something...serious?”

 

“Sure. You can ask me anything.”

 

“Did you confront Siyeon yet?”

 

“Yep, yesterday. It was a busy day actually.”

 

“And what did you say?” Jinyoung asks hesitantly.

 

“You see, I broke her monster truck toy and then I gave her a new one and broke that, too, like the mean jerk I am,” he answers with a grin.

 

“Maaaaaaark,” Jinyoung whines. “I said it's a serious question.”

 

“I know. I know, sorry, Jinyoungie.” Mark's smile fades and the air becomes noticeably more serious around them. “I called her sister and her best friend beforehand and asked them to come to her place. So the four of us sat down together and I told them about the incident which involved you. And Siyeon seemed to not have much recollection of it. This way we found out that she's not okay right now and why she's not okay. They actually were supposed to keep an eye on her and her progress in her therapy sessions. Turns out that they both had a lot on their plates over the course of the past months and they neglected that part a little. Apparently Siyeon stopped attending therapy without anyone noticing. She thought she was better already, so she stopped. The same goes for her medication. She herself didn't notice how her mental state slowly worsened again. But after I told her about her behavior, she understood that she's not well, that her illness just not disappears after some time. And Jinyoung, she's really very sorry. It was never her intention to hurt you...or me. But she did. And she asked me to tell you how sorry she is. When she's better, she wants to apologize in person to you. Her sister and friend are sorry, too. They will keep close watch on her again from now on so this won't happen again.”

 

“Okay,....then everything is settled...I guess,” Jinyoung utters carefully.

 

“Jinyoung, I am sorry, too. I am sorry you had to go through this because of me. And I know it's a difficult situation for you. I just....I am not the type of guy who drops his friends because they're having problems. I care about Siyeon as a friend. And eventually her state will get a lot better again. But I know it must be awkward for you and I...I really hope you understand that-”

 

“Mark?” Jinyoung sees how Mark is struggling with this whole issue. And he has to think back to their unofficial first date, when Mark made clear that he would treat Jinyoung overcautiously. But Jinyoung wants to prove to him that he really doesn't need this. He understands.

 

Mark's eyes are on him, wide and uncertain what to expect. “Mark, I won't ask you to unfriend her. I understand, okay? You're an amazing person and I never would have even thought about you dropping a friend, any friend, because he or she has some problems to master. I know you would always try to help. So don't worry too much about me. I am cool with this. Because yes, now I know I don't have to be so scared all of the time, fearing to lose you any second. It's fine. I support you and together with you I will support her,” Jinyoung finishes with a gentle smile. Mark is still holding his hand but this time it is Jinyoung who delicately rubs over Mark's palm for reassurance.

 

For a couple of seconds Mark only blinks at him, obviously trying to comprehend everything his boyfriend just said. Then a breath of relief escapes his pink lips and a small smile graces his face.

 

“You're honestly the best one out there, Park Jinyoung. Thank you.”

 

“Don't say thank you for something that's supposed to be a given.”

 

“It's not a given. It is something exceptional and your support and understanding means everything to me. So thank you.” That earns Jinyoung another small kiss on his hand. He knows by now he should have trashed the urge of always wanting to squeal every time Mark does something sweet but no, he still has to restrain himself very much.

 

They finally can leave the subway to make their way to Mark's apartment, still holding hands.

 

“Can I ask you another thing? Maybe not so serious this time?”

 

“You can still ask me anything, Jinyoungie.”

 

“When you came by my apartment the other day and met my stupid ass cousin, just how did you know where I live? I never gave you my address, right?”

 

“Oh...yeah, that. You know, I have a Jinyoung-sensor. I can locate you with my freaking talen-”

 

“Mark, come on.”

 

“Alright. Remember our interchanged hand luggage? Before you came to change it back, I already noticed it wasn't mine. I searched through your bag and found your notebook with your address in it and I also found your business card. I searched you online and your photo on your company's website popped up. Then I indeed knew that this were the belongings of my grumpy prince,” he confesses.

 

“But when I came to swap the bags you said you hadn't checked yours yet. Mark Tuan, you lied to me first thing in our relationship,” Jinyoung exclaims bewilderedly.

 

“Well yes, I lied. But it wasn't 'our relationship' back then, yet and if I remember correctly the first thing you did to me was bitching at me, right?”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Oh you really won't let me live this one down. Ugh.” Mark only chuckles in response and that is enough to put a smile back on Jinyoung's face. “Okay, but if you had noticed already and even knew who I was and where I lived and worked and everything, why wasn't it you who would try to exchange the bags first?”

 

“I don't really know,” Mark smiles sheepishly. “I just went with my guts. Something told me that I should wait for grumpy prince to find me and not the other way around. And looking back at the events, it was probably for the best. Otherwise you would never have known that I was a painter and wouldn't have asked me for an interview. And now I wouldn't hold your warm hand and I also wouldn't look into your pretty eyes. And I never would have known that grumpy prince is actually Prince Jinyoung of the sea,” he states with the softest smile ever.

 

Jinyoung feels the blush again before Mark even can comment about it. But he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is the great luck he had to end up with this special person beside him. “You know, Mark Tuan, it's impossible to be mad at you.”

 

“And I am so glad about that,” Mark hums. “Because Jackson said that mad Jinyoungie is a very scary sight.”

 

“Ooohhh..Jackson Wang, you'll regret saying this,” Jinyoung grumbles and looks up into the sky as if this message would be conveyed to his friend that way. Mark only supports this statement with more chuckling.

 

They finally arrive at Mark's place. After letting them in, Mark immediately brings a bag to light and holds it out for Jinyoung to take.

 

“What is this?” he asks utterly confused.

 

“As promised I removed your ugly orange sweater from this world. This is the replacement.”

 

Jinyoung takes the bag and reveals a new, fuzzy, royal blue sweater. “Wow...this is pretty and soft. Thank you,” he beams.

 

“You're welcome,” Mark smiles satisfied. “I don't know if you noticed, but I choose this one because I thought it would be just the right piece for a true sea prince.”

 

Jinyoung giggles and steps close to Mark to press a delicate kiss to his cheek. The blonde hums in content.

 

“So come with me, sea prince,” Mark says and pulls Jinyoung up the stairs. “You're probably very hungry so I decided to cook for us.”

 

“You can cook? Wow,” Jinyoung reacts impressed.

 

“Well....we will see about that today.”

 

Jinyoung takes a seat at the kitchen table while he watches his boyfriend gathering all the ingredients. Mark eventually starts to cut different vegetables, standing at the counter. But Jinyoung is soon bored to only stare at Mark's back. He stands up to step behind the blonde. He attaches himself to Mark's back and snakes his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He then places his chin on Mark's shoulder, peeking over it to observe his actions.

 

“Gotten lonely over there?”

 

“Yep, lonely and bored. This is much more interesting.”

 

“Yeah? Can't imagine what's supposed to be that interesting about me cutting stuff but feel free.”

 

“Oh, very interesting.” And with this Jinyoung gently presses his lips to Mark's neck. He slowly kisses and nibbles and licks the delicate skin. His hands are carefully slipping under Mark's shirt to caress his beautiful, firm abs. He hears how Mark sharply inhales, notices that his cutting actions are getting slower and slower. This encourages Jinyoung only more. He can be bold, he decided before coming over. They are alone now and Mark reassured him more than once that Jinyoung is THE ONE for him. So he feels safe to become a little braver in showing his affection towards his boyfriend.

 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark says in a whispery voice while he exhales.

 

“Hmmm?” Jinyoung responds without stopping his tender actions.

 

“I only cook every 500 years so I have to concentrate properly. I don't want to fuck this up.”

 

“Then go on. What keeps you from concentrating?”

 

“I don't know, maybe my boyfriend, treating my neck like a cherry lollipop and dragging his nails over my stomach,” he breathlessly laughs. “And don’t think I didn’t notice they went lower and lower each time.”

 

“And here I thought you would like it,” Jinyoung innocently comments before he sinks his teeth into the crook of Mark's neck.

 

Something between a hiss and a moan escapes the blonde's lips. “Oh as you can hear, I do like it. Maybe a bit too much. Too much to focus on cooking.”

 

“Maybe you should just leave the cooking be and focus on something else then.”

 

“Jinyoungie, we had a talk earlier, remember? About not rushing things? About the right pace and respect? Does that ring a bell?”

 

For a moment Jinyoung stops his attack on Mark's neck so he can answer. “Mark, I really appreciate your care. Truly! But right now I don't really want your respect,” he says quietly while his hot breath hits the blonde's skin. He feels how Mark's body freezes in his hold.

 

He slowly lets the knife in his hand sink down to the counter. Hesitantly, in his deep raspy voice, he asks, “Then what is it that you want, Jinyoung?”

 

“Well, for now your tongue in my mouth and later....something else in my mouth.”

 

Mark snaps. In one swift move he turns around and holds Jinyoung by his shoulders, large brown eyes are staring into Jinyoung's. “Thank heavens, at least you're blushing. It surprises me that my sweet Jinyoungie is able to do dirty talk so well, but if you would have said this without blushing, I would have been worried somebody had kidnapped the real you and replaced you with some porn star.”

 

“Mark, you ruin the mood,” Jinyoung pouts.

 

“We'll see about that,” the blonde smirks. Fast like a lightning he draws Jinyoung closer and crashes their lips together.

 

A thrum of excitement stirs inside Jinyoung. The heat is creeping up his body quickly. He feels Mark's tongue running over his bottom lip and he doesn't need much convincing to open up. The blonde licks his way into Jinyoung's mouth. Mark holds him tightly and has full control over him. This hold and his demanding tongue are making Jinyoung shudder while a whine escapes his throat. He hears Mark humming in contentment. Jinyoung feels his boyfriend pulling away to grant them much needed air to catch their breaths. While Jinyoung heavily pants, slightly in a daze, the blonde is quick to attack his jawline.

 

In between kisses Mark soothingly says, “You're so pretty, Jinyoungie. My pretty Jinyoungie.” The effect of his praise is a deep moan which slips out of Jinyoung's open mouth. He feels Mark smiling against his jaw. “And you sound so pretty as well.”

 

“M-Mark please...I...want more.”

 

“I give you everything you want,” Mark promises as he peppers light kisses along Jinyoung's neck, “but I want you to know that it wasn't my intention to bring you here just for....knitting.” Mark ends with a small chuckle.

 

“I know. Good news but I would be such a fan of knitting with you,” he moans out.

 

“Jinyoung, the good news!” Mark suddenly pipes up and leans back slightly so he can glance up at Jinyoung's face.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I told you earlier I had good news for you.”

 

“Oh yeah...right. But can you please go on while telling me? Like...please?” Jinyoung pleads with a slight whine in his voice.

 

“Sure,” Mark snickers and starts to suck his collar bone. One hand wanders down to Jinyoung's butt to tenderly knead the firm cheeks. Jinyoung is already almost passing out from so many sensations, as Mark proceeds with open mouth kisses along his neckline. In between those he murmurs against Jinyoung's skin, “The recording of the song you sang to me, your song, remember?”

 

“Uh-huhmmm,” Jinyoung responds faintly. He is way too preoccupied with suppressing countless moans. His eyes are closed and his head rolled back so Mark has enough space for his mission. The feeling of Mark all over him is sheer bliss. The heat is bubbling in his veins, preparing to explode.

 

“That recording....I gave it to Jaebum,” Mark states before he sinks his teeth into Jinyoung's delicate skin.

 

Now Jinyoung really can't suppress anything anymore and a raw moan comes up his throat. But he also opens his eyes right after to glance down at his boyfriend who just continues his actions. “To Jaebum? Why?” he pants.

 

“He works in a music production company, specialized on singers-songwriters, and he liked the recording when I played it for him. He gave it to some of his colleagues and they liked it, too. They want to meet you and hear you singing live. They might consider signing you.”

 

Jinyoung snaps out of his daze, his body suddenly rigid as his eyes are opened as wide as possible. “W-what? Are you serious?”

 

Mark of course notices the change in Jinyoung's stance. He lets up from the already reddened skin and looks up to him, sweetly smiling. “Yeah Jinyoungie, because just like me, they think you're freaking talented.”

 

Jinyoung's confused expression gets replaced by a bright smile while an almost mad giggle escapes his mouth. “I....I really can't believe it.” He starts to excitedly bounce on the spot and after continuously landing on Mark's toes, the blonde releases Jinyoung from his hold.

 

“Are you happy?” Mark grins.

 

“If I am happy? I AM OVER THE MOON,” Jinyoung exclaims while raising both his arms in excitement. Nervous joy floods his body and he starts to aimlessly pace through Mark's living area. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Mark follows him everywhere with a two steps distance, practically beaming at his joy-radiating boyfriend. “I...I need to call Jaebum,” Jinyoung utters a little too loud as he stops in his tracks and whips around to look at Mark.

 

Mark stops also and asks in confusion, “Why would you need to call Jaebum?”

 

“I need to thank him. Without him I wouldn't have this chance,” he says excitedly.

 

“Wait wait wait! Just wait a moment. You are aware that it was me who gave him your song, right? Where is my thanks?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Jinyoung says and presses a quick kiss to Mark's cheek. “Thank you so much. But now I need to call Jaebum. Can you give me his number? Maybe I should buy him a present or something? What do you think?”

 

“What? No! No present! No number! He just did his job, nothing more,” Mark grumbles and crosses his arms.

 

“Yes, but without him-”

 

“Yeah yeah without him whatever. But without ME you wouldn't-”

 

“I said thanks.”

 

“Yes, and that was nice and I will kindly let Jaebum know you said this. But no need for wooing him.”

 

“Oh Mark, my sweet and lovely and jealous? - Mark,” Jinyoung snickers. “You're the best boyfriend ever. Thank you so much.” Jinyoung steps forward to gingerly brush his lips against Mark's. Mark untangles his arms to place his hands on the other's hips, his slight anger vanishes as quickly as it came.

 

“Better,” he whispers against Jinyoung's lips after they break the kiss. Jinyoung smiles in return.

 

“Which song should I sing for them?” he blurts out and turns around to start pacing again.

 

”Jinyoungie, did you forget we were about to knit?” Mark asks as he hurries after him.

 

“No, no but....Mark, I am really nervous. I need to decide on a song. Oh god, what would they like?! I have no idea. Aaahhhh.....I can't screw this up. I don't know what to do,” he somewhat panics suddenly.

 

Mark catches up and throws his arms around Jinyoung's middle, collecting him. He pulls him in so his back presses against the blonde's chest.

 

“Ssshhhhh, everything will be fine, Jinyoungie,” he reassuringly murmurs into the other's ear. The attempt to sooth him seems successful since Jinyoung's body then relaxes against Mark's. “You will be amazing. They will like whatever you will do. But we're going to pick a song you feel comfortable with, alright?”

 

Jinyoung turns to the side to glance at Mark's profile. “Does that mean you're going to help me selecting a song?”

 

“Does that mean I'm gonna get to listen to your whole repertoire?”

 

“I guess,” Jinyoung says with a sheepish smile.

 

“There's nothing I'd rather do, then,” Mark says, beaming. Jinyoung turns around in the embrace to hug him properly.

 

“Thank you, Mark. Then we should get started,” he suggests highly motivated. Just then a low grumble comes from Jinyoung's stomach. Both boys glance down, puzzled, just to look at each other the next moment. “Not again,” Jinyoung whines and hides his blushing face behind his palms.

 

Mark almost topples over, laughing. “Some things just don't change,” he gasps out. “Just let me order some food quickly and then we see about your song, okay?”

 

“Yes, yes okay. We do that,” Jinyoung agrees, still flustered. When Mark retreats to get his phone, Jinyoung calls after him, “Mark?”

 

The latter turns around to look at Jinyoung expectantly. “Yes?”

 

“Thank you. Thank you for....basically everything,” he shyly smiles.

 

Mark seems to need a second to let this seep in. Then he breaks into his most dazzling angel smile. “For you Jinyoungie, anything. You're worth it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thank you for taking the time to read this mess which fell out of my brain without any warning. Thank you also for your support and your lovely and encouraging comments so far. To know what you all think about this story really saves me and my motivation.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: in the beginning I planned this to be a one shot LMAO


	7. Seven (BONUS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I needed to write a last chapter because I'm terrible at letting go. Also a lot of you were waiting for the knitting and it never came and I'm sorry because basically I really wanted them to knit but I was too anxious to try. Now I tried and hopefully it turned out....bearable. Anyway, if you're sensitive to this kind of content, don't read it please. Or at least stop before it starts, since the first part is innocent and it only gets hot in the second part. Or at least I think it's getting hot. But since I don't know what I am doing, I have no idea. So maybe you should......you know what? Just do whatever you feel like. I hope you have fun reading.

It's Friday. Finally it's Friday. Jinyoung was wishfully waiting for that day to arrive. It's been two weeks since their dramatic showdown, which in the end didn't turn out as dramatic as expected. But these two weeks had some surprises in store for them. And eventually they realized that their curse was still going strong. Jinyoung had to travel down to Busan for a few days for business related matters. Mark wanted to join, but already had appointments arranged which he had to attend. When Jinyoung returned they had a plan to spend a cozy/hot evening together, but Jaebum called. Apparently he got himself food poisoning and Mark had to drive him to the hospital and take care of him afterwards. Also the promised meeting at the production company came true for Jinyoung. It turned out pretty well and Jinyoung was satisfied and happy, finally hoping for some success in the music business. But from then on he had to check in there sporadically to discuss the next steps. Since Jinyoung of course still works for 'HIGHER' as well, this was another factor which stole time away from them, which should have been reserved as relationship-time. Another evening Mark had to attend an important exhibition. The evening after that his sister video called him unannounced. Apparently she initiated a shared video call for the whole Tuan family to discuss the next family party and Mark was stuck for hours. It just went on like this.

 

Looking back at the past two weeks, Jinyoung can't believe their relationship had to face so many struggles already. But he is determined to break the curse. It's a must. Two weeks, and the small episode in Mark's kitchen back then has still been the wildest thing they've done so far. Jinyoung snorts at the thought. Now he has the hottest boyfriend under the sun and just hasn't had the time to put his hands on him. Ridiculous! The only good thing of the delay of any sexual activities was that they both had time to renew their health check up. It was Mark's idea. He said he wanted Jinyoung to feel safe with him and he also said that, when they would finally have sex, he doesn't want anything separating them. And that applies for condoms, too. Jinyoung was pretty sure he was healthy but if Mark would do it, he also was willing to get checked once again.

 

But today is Friday and they both silently agreed that today is the day their yearning for each other would be satisfied. Nothing will stop them today. Besides, Jinyoung is on the brink of exploding and he can't endure this state much longer.

 

Mark finally managed to cook for them. And it was way too much food but also tasting deliciously. While they are entering the living room, Jinyoung shares his latest family story.

 

“My mom called me today during lunch break.”

 

“Was something up? Is she alright?” Mark asks with a hint of worry on his face.

 

“Oh yes, yes she's perfectly fine. She just wanted to share her exciting news with me. She's now in a knit club, currently learning how to make mufflers,” Jinyoung informs, trying with all his might to suppress the budding laughter.

 

“You're kidding me,” Mark asks incredulously.

 

“Nope,” Jinyoung manages to say just before he lets out a guffaw. Mark chimes in so both boys are bubbling with laughter now.

 

Jinyoung eventually gasps, “I never can think about knitting again without having dirty thoughts.”

 

“You brought that upon yourself, Jinyoungie. It was you who mentioned it initially.”

 

“I knooooow,” Jinyoung whines. “But now it's firmly fixed in our minds and there's no going back.”

 

“Yep, knitting will be a part of our story for ever. How romantic.” Mark grins mischievously. “But we better don't tell your mom.”

 

“NEVER!”

 

Jinyoung's phone suddenly rings and he fishes it out of his jeans pocket to find out who's calling. “It's Youngjae,” he says and Mark only responses with an excessive eye roll.

 

Jinyoung is able to finish the call quickly. The reason for that might be that Youngjae called for the third time today.

 

“Honestly, I know he's excited to produce your songs. I mean, who wouldn't? But does he have to call you every ten minutes to discuss another detail of a song or just to tell you how much he's looking forward to work with you more? Really?”

 

“Uhm...obviously he has to. It might be his way to work. Everyone has their own style I guess,” Jinyoung reasons a bit timid. Mark is obviously annoyed at their frequent contact.

 

“Next time I'll meet him at another of Jaebum's company parties, I will gift him the book 'How do I work structured and goal-oriented, without driving half of world population nuts'.”

 

“But he's kind and talented and-”

 

“Yeah, and cute and he smiles and laughs a lot and he's a real sunshine, right? And you wonder why I don't want my boyfriend talking on a regular basis with this person, yeah?”

 

“Are you afraid I would fall in love with him?” Jinyoung asks astonished but also a little amused.

 

“Exactly,” Mark confirms, slightly scowling at him.

 

“Don't worry, I'm more into the rude ones,” Jinyoung laughs.

 

“Alright, I can be rude all you want,” Mark smirks suggestively.

 

“Oh my god....these past two weeks did terrible things to us. We can't even have a normal conversation anymore without straying to something sexual.”

 

“I personally think there is worse than our sexual conversations,” Mark snickers. “Anyway, we will fix this soon.”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“Cute blush is bac-”

 

“Psst...don't scare it away!” Jinyoung whispers after he pressed his index finger to his lips.

 

“I wouldn't, I want it to stay,” Mark whisper-snickers.

 

“But honestly, about Youngjae, I know it's not the best situation to-”

 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark interrupts him in a conciliable tone. He steps in front of his boyfriend and tenderly slides his hands over Jinyoung's arms. “Don't take me too seriously when I rant about Youngjae. I know he's a sweet and optimistic guy. And I know as well that you can't do anything about it. Just promise me not to fall in love with him, okay?” Mark asks sincerely.

 

“Of course I won't,” Jinyoung mumbles. He's a little overwhelmed by the sudden seriousness in Mark's statement. “I already hit the jackpot. Why should I still look left and right from it? Doesn't make sense.”

 

“Good,” Mark says with a very soft smile and twinkling eyes. “Then you are allowed to continue working with him and to become famous.”

 

“Would you leave me, if I become famous?” Jinyoung asks, eyes growing wide.

 

With scrunched brows Mark is eyeing him carefully. “Well, how would that make sense at all? Most people would leave other people when they aren't famous and would suck up to them when they finally are famous.”

 

“But you aren't like other people.”

 

The blonde can't suppress a small laugh. “No, maybe not. But I never would leave you, in any case. When you will play a concert, I'm the one who stands outside before it starts, giving out candies to your faithful fans and thanking them for supporting an awesome person. And I am also the one who will beat your stalker-fans' asses, when they try to snap a pic of you in underwear. But whatever it is, I'll be there, Jinyoungie.”

 

“The two sides of Mark Tuan, ladies and gentlemen,” Jinyoung chuckles. “Thank you, I appreciate that.”

 

And then the door bell rings. They both look at each other with wide, anxious eyes.

 

“I won't open the door. It will probably be somebody who will kidnap you right out of hands. No way,” Mark says determined.

 

Jinyoung has no opportunity to answer. They are listening to the beeping which is resounding from downstairs as somebody enters the pin code.

 

“Markie? Are you there?” they hear Jaebum calling out.

 

“No, go away,” Mark yells back. The impact of his words isn't the wished for one, they realize when Jaebum appears upstairs. With a bright smile he greets the boys.

 

“I'm glad you're both here.”

 

“I didn't open the door....and still you're here,” Mark mutters incredulously.

 

“Yeah, I thought maybe you're too lazy to get the door. So I just came in,” he says with a shrug.

 

“I forgot to change the pin code. Stupid stupid me,” Mark mumbles bitterly.

 

“It smells nice. Did you cook?”

 

“Yeah, but we already finished eating.”

 

“I bet there are leftovers. Give me food, Markie. You cook so seldom and I loooove your dishes,” Jaebum coos. He lets himself drop onto the couch and pulls Mark down together with him to hug him sideways, snuggling his cheek against the other's shoulder.

 

“What? No, eat somewhere else,” Mark grumbles and weakly tries to shake his friend off. But it seems to be too much of a hassle so he just remains in Jaebum's hug, looking bugged.

 

“Markie, pleeeeeaaaase.” Jaebum continues to push his luck and playfully sways Mark's upper body back and forth.

 

Jinyoung, observing the scene the whole time, finally speaks up, “Can you maybe stop acting like his boyfriend while his actual boyfriend is right here?”

 

“Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum grumbles, “I'm glad you are in this relationship with Mark, making him happy. But this is still my best friend and I won't change my behavior towards my best friend just because you're sensitive. Don't go overboard!”

 

“Sure, I'm the one going overboard here,” Jinyoung deadpans. He turns around, muttering, and leaves for the kitchen to busy himself with cleaning. Through the open doors he can still follow the conversation between the two friends.

 

“So the food-”

 

“No, I fucked it up and it tastes horrible,” Mark lies.

 

“Huh? But the both of you ate it and you're perfectly fine.”

 

“It's because our love is so strong that we even survive that. If you would eat it, you'd die. I don't want you to die, Jaebum.” Jinyoung quietly snorts with laughter. He can't imagine how Mark was able to say something corny like this without cringing. But according to his tone of voice, he somehow managed.

 

Jaebum obviously is confused as well. “Well, thanks? But what the heck 'our love is so strong that we even survive that'? Honestly? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? This isn't the Mark I know.”

 

“Get used to this Mark or get out. Wait, actually, get out either way.”

 

“I don't wanna. Let me stay,” he whines.

 

“Why?”

 

“Tomorrow is my blind date with Kyungha and...I am kind of nervous...maybe? Can't I spend the evening here with you guys to pass the time? I need distraction. I'm too jumpy by myself.”

 

“No no no no no no no nooooo!”

 

“That were a lot of nos just now.”

 

“And every single one came from the bottom of my heart,” Mark snorts.

 

“Markiiiiieeee!” Again, a pathetic whine resounds through the living area.

 

“No! Go and bother BamBam. Or even better, go and collect Youngjae so he would stop calling Jinyoung every five minutes.”

 

“Oh, he does? I guess he really is excited to work with Jinyoung. I'm glad they get along. And I actually need to discuss something with him before Monday. HEY JINYOUNG, WHEN YOUNGJAE CALLS, PLEASE PASS YOUR PHONE ALONG TO ME,” he shouts to make sure Jinyoung would hear. Jinyoung does hear but only rolls his eyes, even though nobody can see it.

 

“Are you out of your mind? Get out of here and call your damn coworker yourself. Don't bother my boyfriend with this. He's not your freaking secretary,” Mark scolds his friend.

 

“Alright, alright...sorry,” Jaebum says pacifying. “HEY JINYOUNG, SORRY!”

 

“WHATEVER!” Jinyoung answers in the same sound intensity.

 

“Okay, so before you really will throw me out, I need some advice regarding Kyungha,” Jaebum pleads.

 

“Jinyoungie, please come back in here to help Jaebum charming your friend. Then he will leave,” Mark calls out.

 

“Are you two done making out?” Jinyoung asks back from the kitchen.

 

“YES,” Mark replies firmly.

 

When Jinyoung steps in he's just early enough to witness how Mark is pushing Jaebum off, using some strength to shove his friend into the corner of the couch. Obviously Jaebum was reluctant to let go. But finally being successful, Mark smiles up at Jinyoung as a free man. Jinyoung can't help but chuckle when Mark greets him with a simple and innocent “Hi Jinyoungie”, accompanied by a small wave.

 

“Okay, enough of your flirting. Help me now! Should I bring flowers for her?”

 

Jinyoung ponders for a few moments before he answers, “Bring her a single flower, a very pretty one and ask in the restaurant for a vase to put it in. So Kyungha will see it all the while on the table and will be reminded that you especially brought this for her. She will like this,” Jinyoung finishes with a soft smile, thinking about her presumable reaction.

 

“Okay, that sounds like a very good advice. Uhm...Mark? Are you taking notes for me?” He stares at his best friend in confusion, while Mark scribbles on a notepad.

 

“No, I take notes for MYSELF. Maybe I can use it some time later.”

 

“Why? You already collected Jinyoung,” Jaebum says baffled.

 

“And that means I can stop making an effort for the rest of our relationship?” Mark scoffs and shakes his head in disagreement. “Jaebum, just how clueless are you?”

 

This puts a little smile in Jinyoung's face. For him, this is the confirmation that, YES, he indeed has not only the hottest but also the sweetest boyfriend under the sun.

 

“Very clueless, actually,” Jaebum shrugs. “Jinyoung, anything else I should do?”

 

“Just don't threaten her.”

 

“I don't threaten my dates.”

 

“That's a good start I guess. Then just be yourself. We already decided that the both of you fit each other perfectly,” Jinyoung says casually.

 

“Pressure doesn't make anything better,” Jaebum huffs.

 

“Just live with it and get out now,” Mark concludes. He rises to his feet and drags his best friend along with him towards the stairs. “Say bye to my incredibly cute boyfriend.”

 

“Bye, incredibly cute boyfriend,” Jaebum chuckles while he turns around to face Jinyoung one last time before Mark escorts him down the stairs.

 

“Bye, Jaebum. See you on Monday.”

 

Jinyoung can hear how Mark says goodbye, this time a little bit warmer than he was during the rest of Jaebum's visit. Before Mark is back Jinyoung's phone rings again. He expected to see Youngjae's name on the display but to his surprise it's Jackson's.

 

“Hi Jacks.”

 

“Jinyoungiiiieee, I need your help.”

 

“What's up?”

 

“Jumping-Jack doesn't want to eat his hot dogs. He looks sad, Jinyoungie. But I tasted the food and it's fine. I don't know what's wrong,” Jackson says, his voice laced with honest worry.

 

“Uhm....I'm not an expert but I don't think that's proper food for bunnies. They are vegetarians, you know?”

 

“Oh, I didn't think about that,” Jackson comments in a brighter mood immediately. “So I should make him a nice salad then? What do you think, which dressing would he like?”

 

“NO! LEAVE THE DRESSING...under all circumstances, no dressing. Just give him some carrots and stuff, okay?”

 

Jinyoung watches Mark coming back up. He gives Jinyoung an irritated look when he notices that he's on the phone again. Jinyoung mouths to him that it's Jackson this time. But that doesn't seem to make his boyfriend any happier. Mark comes over to hug Jinyoung from the back, starting to kiss up Jinyoung's neck tenderly.

 

“Okay, if it's not working I'll call again,” Jackson assures over the phone.

 

“No, don't call again today,” Jinyoung is quick to throw back.

 

“Huh? Why not?”

 

“I...uhm...I finally have some time with Mark alone and I don't want interruptions to happen. Not again,” he mumbles, embarrassingly aware of the blonde boy attached to him.

 

“Ooouuuhhh,” Jackson comments and Jinyoung can imagine the smug look on his face only too well. “I understand. So there's some action going down tonight, right?”

 

“Wh-What? Uhm....it's not like-” And this is the moment when Mark decides to sink his teeth into Jinyoung's earlobe. Jinyoung being Jinyoung, can't suppress the sudden moan that escapes his lips as a reaction to the unexpected stimulation. “Unnghh...oh god.”

 

“Wait....are you two making out while we are on the phone?”

 

“N-n-no?”

 

“YES,” Mark pipes up, loud enough for the caller to hear.

 

“Okay, hi Mark and bye Mark. I don't want to be part of this but....I wish you a lot of fun. And thank you for your help, Jinyoungie.” With a final chuckle Jackson ends the call.

 

“Was that necessary?”

 

“Well, he understood right away so I guess, yes, it was necessary.” The blonde smiles sheepishly up at him.

 

“Got a point there,” Jinyoung gives in.

 

“I'm almost scared to ask but...why was he calling?”

 

“Jacks bought a bunny recently. He named him Jumping-Jack. And it turns out he has no idea how to take care of a bunny...or basically any animal, I assume.”

 

“You're kidding me,” Mark asks incredulously and even drops his arms, breaking the hug.

 

“Nope.” Jinyoung turns around so he can face him.

 

“Okay, I understand,” Mark smirks. “That's a little game. And I have to guess, if the latest crazy stories of your friends really happened, or not. Okay okay, I'm up for it. So my guess would be, yes, Jackson did get that bunny, which is weird enough, but there's no way he named it Jumping-Jack,” the painter concludes.

 

“Uhm...actually, no. There isn't such a game.”

 

“Oh....I was afraid, you'd say that,” Mark states and adorably scrunches his nose.

 

“But honestly, why is everyone out there allowed to have a pet? You know how you need to pass the driver's test before you'd actually be allowed to drive a car? Why isn't there something like this for keeping pets?”

 

“It's that bad, huh?”

 

“It really is. I hope Jumping-Jack has strong endurance.”

 

“As we speak about endurance-”

 

“Oh no, what is it now?”

 

“So tonight-”

 

“I was afraid something like that would be coming,” Jinyoung chuckles and takes a seat on the armrest of the couch.

 

“You know me too well, my sweet Jinyoungie,” he smiles brightly before he grasps his iPod and scrolls through it. “Any music for tonight? Or just us?”

 

“Uhm...I don't know...I think it's fine without music,” Jinyoung murmurs. He can feel his face heating up again. The thought that tonight will be the night when his longing will finally end, hits him once again. He lets his gaze stray over Mark, over his whole body, up and down. He looks as breathtaking as ever. His hair is styled up with a side parting. Usually he never has his hair like that at home. He only styles it for special occasions. On the other hand, Mark knows that Jinyoung loves this hair style on him. So Jinyoung reasons that he just did it today to drive him over the edge. And it works. Jinyoung's thoughts are running wild by the mere imagination of raking his fingers through the blonde silk. Mark wears a black, sleeveless shirt, the cut outs for the arms huge, so when Mark stands like this exactly, Jinyoung can enjoy the view of some glorious abs. Added to this, his boyfriend wears blue skinny jeans which couldn't possibly be more ripped than that. Yes, Jinyoung decides, it's Mark's unmistakably intention to get him hot and bothered without even having to touch him first.

 

“Jinyoungie, I can see your thoughts.”

 

Pulled away from his wonderful imagination in his head, Jinyoung comes back to reality, finding Mark smirking at him. “Huh?”

 

“They are pervy but I like them.”

 

“Uhm...uh....oh what the hell, it's not even worth a try to lie about it,” Jinyoung gives in immediately and throws his hands up. “You're so hot and I KNOW, Mark Tuan, I KNOW that you're looking extra hot today just to make me go insane.”

 

Mark smiles brightly and slowly makes his way over to Jinyoung. He leans down and puts his hands on Jinyoung's thighs to support his upper body. Then he's carefully closing the distance between them until his soft, pink lips are pressing on Jinyoung's. Just like that it already feels amazing but when the blonde starts to lazily move his lips against his, Jinyoung feels like his vital energy gets boosted with pixie dust.

 

_So that is how it feels when your insides are glittering and gleaming. Try to memorize that feeling!_

 

It's a rather innocent kiss compared to the ones they usually share. But it doesn't feel less precious. Mark pulls away soon but remains propped up on Jinyoung's thighs. Their faces are only centimeters apart. Mark beams at him but this doesn't help the least to get Jinyoung out of his glittering daze.

 

“Isn't it allowed to dress up a little for my beloved one?”

 

“As long as I can undress you later, it's fine,” Jinyoung murmurs, mesmerized by the deep, intense doe eyes.

 

A high-pitched chuckle is the first answer to his comment. “Mmmhhhh, I would like that, Jinyoungie,” Mark murmurs back, his voice sounding extra deep now.

 

Jinyoung considers if it would be okay to attack his boyfriend right now and here, when Mark surprisingly crouches down in front of him. He crosses his arms on top of Jinyoung's thighs to maintain his balance. He looks up at Jinyoung through his long lashes and Jinyoung just learned that this is just another angle which makes Mark Tuan appear like a Greek god.

 

“I thought about the ship name thingy a little bit more. What would be ours? JiRk? Or MaYoung?” To Jinyoung's surprise Mark seems like still wanting to have a little chat before things would get more heated. But this position, they are currently in, is so intimate that Jinyoung can enjoy the closeness between them thoroughly.

 

“MaYoung? Almost like the board game? Mahjong? You don't really want us to be called that, I hope,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“But it would be correct?” Mark asks, genuinely curious.

 

“No, not really....I think. It's a little difficult with your name because it has only one syllable.”

 

“Sorry for being difficult,” Mark fake-pouts.

 

“I didn't mean it like that...obviously,” Jinyoung comments and strokes the blonde's cheek with his thumb. Mark leans slightly into the affectionate touch.

 

“Maybe I should do it like BamBam, I will just rename myself to MarkMark.” He smiles so intensely that his eyes almost disappear.

 

“No way.”

 

“No? No MarkMark for Jinyoungie?”

 

“No, one Mark is enough, always was, always will be. But I guess it would be JinMark or MarkJin or MarkYoung?”

 

“MarkYoung still sounds like Mahjong though.”

 

“True, so maybe we just continue to go by our real names,” Jinyoung concludes with a smile.

 

“Jinyoungiiiiiieee!” Mark squeaks adorably.

 

“Yeah....or that,” he laughs.

 

“And you can call me knit-master.”

 

“I'd rather not.”

 

Mark laughs at the sudden retort. “Maybe I can convince you to, after proving myself.”

 

“Oh boy...just seconds ago you were so endearing and innocent. But it's all fake, isn't it?” Jinyoung asks in mock shock.

 

“I wouldn't say that, Jinyoungie. It's just a side of me that doesn't jump out all of the time,” he mumbles in his low voice while his eyes are fixed on Jinyoung's. He uncrosses his arms and slowly starts to stroke Jinyoung's thighs, running his hands tenderly up and down the material of Jinyoung's jeans. His thumbs are wandering to his inner thighs. With every caress his hands are traveling farther up so that the tips of Mark's thumbs are only millimeters away from brushing against Jinyoung's crotch. His eyes never leave the slow movements of his boyfriend's fingers. His breath hitches.

 

_Just admit it, you won't ever be prepared for what this boy will be doing next. He's a freaking surprise bag._

 

Steady breathing becomes more and more difficult. Jinyoung feels his heart hammering against his chest, his lower stomach twitching in anticipation. The sexual tension of this moment is close to be unbearable.

 

Until they get interrupted once again.

 

The door bell rings, once, twice, three times. They don't budge. Mark's movements stopped but they silently refuse to break eye contact. Then they hear the beeping sounds from downstairs and how the door gets opened shortly after.

 

Mark's eyes are widening. “No way, I changed to pin code when I was down with Jaebum. There is no freaking way.” He stands up from his crouched position and reluctantly leaves Jinyoung to peek down the stairs.

 

“No way!” he calls out once again when he beholds the intruder.

 

“What? W-who is it?” Jinyoung tries to calm down, hoping that he's not looking like a wanton mess already.

 

Before Mark can answer, familiar red, long hair comes into view. “Kyungha?”

 

“Hello to you, too, Jinyoungie.” A sweet smile spreads across her pretty face.

 

“I don't even know how you got in here,” Mark says, utterly perplexed, when he enters after her.

 

“Mark, you are underestimating me. I know you. I know you're so whipped, of course you would use Jinyoungie's birthday as your pin code,” she says casually.

 

“I-It is?” Jinyoung asks, facing Mark.

 

“Obviously it is,” he mumbles. “Damn Jinyoung, she's dangerous.”

 

“She obviously is,” he chuckles.

 

“I take that as a compliment. Thank you. So Mark, looking absolutely hot today again?” she smirks and scans the blonde from head to toe.

 

“Uhm....I guess?” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at Jinyoung a little helpless.

 

_ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!_

 

“Kyungie, are you hitting on my boyfriend while I'm right next to you?”

 

“Would you prefer it, if I'd be hitting on your boyfriend while you aren't around?”

 

“Huh? What..no...NAM KYUNGHA!” he chides.

 

“I totally will tell this to Jaebum,” Mark smirks and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“If you tell him, I have to throw you out of the window,” she answers matter-of-factly.

 

“You and Jaebum are really the perfect match. There's no other way to describe it,” Mark snickers.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Jinyoung asks, still flustered by her sudden appearance.

 

“You weren't at home so I came here. I should have come here in the first place, I guess. You spend more time here than anywhere else anyway.”

 

“And you need me to do what?”

 

“Oh yeah, right. What should I wear to tomorrow's date?”

 

“You always tell me I have horrible fashion sense and now you ask me this?”

 

“Yeah, you have a point. So Mark, what should I wear to tomorrow's date?”

 

“Clothes?”

 

“Are you for real?” she asks blankly. “What style? Casual? Chic? Preppy? Sexy? Sporty? Artsy? Elegant? What?”

 

“Uhm....the second? Maybe?”

 

“What the heck? What are you even gay for?”

 

“For sleeping with men,” he informs her proudly with a wide grin.

 

“I hope you're better at this than at giving fashion advice,” she smirks.

 

“I can promise you that.”

 

Jinyoung is not quite sure what to think of this budding bond between his boyfriend and his best female friend. All he knows is that they get along better than he ever would have guessed.

 

“So what are you guys up to? Want to go out and grab a drink?”

 

“You never came here for receiving fashion advice, right?” Jinyoung laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Maybe I just wanted to hang out with my friends, alright? And since Jackson is desperately trying to keep this poor bunny alive, I can't ask him. He just sent me a message, asking where he would get bunny shoes. But not simple sneakers, noooo, he asked for dance shoes. Freaking DANCE SHOES FOR BUNNIES! And no, I won't even question why, because that would lead me to a whole bunch of information I don't want to know about.”

 

“Reasonable,” Jinyoung confirms, nodding.

 

“Look, Kyungha,” Mark starts, “you're my favorite new friend and-”

 

“Does that mean I've won against Jackson?”

 

“Yes, Jackson could steal Jinyoungie away from me...in some far away parallel universe at least, but you can't.” He smiles cheekily at her.

 

“Because I'm female?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well that wasn't charming at all, Tuan. Jinyoungie, your boyfriend sucks,” she mock rants.

 

“Yes, that's right,” Mark quickly retorts, “I wish I could suck Jinyoungie as soon as possible, so please leave to make it happen.”

 

“Now this straightforwardness is a trait I like very much about you. Okay, it's decided, I still love you, Tuan. Promise me to make my Jinyoungie happy tonight.” She keeps on smirking and Jinyoung really doesn't know what is happening anymore.

 

“Oh, you can count on me,” Mark assures.

 

“And why is your face red like this, Jinyoungie?” she asks while she makes her way to the stairs. “You're a lucky man, so you should smile.”

 

“Uhm...yeah...I guess?”

 

“I'll see myself out. I wish you both a very sleepless night then.” And with these last, completely inappropriate words she leaves.

 

“Sorry, but all of our friends are nuts or filthy or both,” Jinyoung says bewildered.

 

“Just imagine what would be going down, if we would bring them all together! I don't think my nerves can bear this.”

 

“No no, oh my god, NO! That can't happen. That would be the end of the world,” Jinyoung exclaims and and presses his palms to his forehead.

 

“We should invite Yugyeom then, with his outstanding communication skills he could emcee this event. I absolutely see that happening.” Mark is bubbling with laughter.

 

“Correction: That would be the end of the universe.”

 

“Hey Mark, Jinyoung, how you're doing?”

 

Both their heads are turning abruptly towards the new voice.

 

“BamBam?”

 

“Our friends don't have homes! We're friends with a bunch of homeless people. What's going on?” Mark mutters in shock. Jinyoung is a tiny bit worried that he might lose it soon.

 

“Yeah, hey, when I was about to ring, I met Kyungha. She let me in. She's totally lovely. We all should go hang out together some time soon.”

 

The boyfriends are exchanging a meaningful look, almost seeing the universe shattering to pieces before their eyes.

 

“So to what do we owe the honor of this visit?” Jinyoung asks quickly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“He asks you why the fuck you're here, idiot,” Mark grumbles.

 

“Oh.....yeah right, I totally need your help, guys.”

 

“Sure, apparently we're styling consultants, vets, flirt therapists, so what in the world can we do for you now?” Mark snarls.

 

“What is wrong with him today?” BamBam asks while he faces Jinyoung. The boy is obviously at a loss.

 

“We had some unannounced visitors today. And to be honest, we actually planned some couple time,” Jinyoung says calmly, but a hint of suffering is detectable in his voice.

 

“Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry.”

 

“Honestly, I don't even know why I have this pin code safety door down there. Can as well tear it out and put a revolving door in,” the painter mumbles, still annoyed.

 

“You're here now, so what can we do for you?” Jinyoung tries to solve the situation before Mark's mood would go down the drain completely. He takes a seat on the couch and pats the spot next to him. The skinny visitor lets himself drop down. Mark takes a seat on the arm rest which was occupied by Jinyoung before.

 

“Jackson's birthday is coming up and I have freaking no idea what to get him.”

 

“You're sure not the earliest, huh?”

 

“When is it?” Mark asks with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Day after tomorrow,” Jinyoung replies.

 

“BamBam.” Mark only sighs and rubs his palms over his face.

 

“I know, okay? I know. That's why I'm here. I NEED HELP!”

 

“Just buy him a second bunny,” Mark concludes.

 

“Yeah, that's great,” Jinyoung pipes up. “So Jumping-Jack wouldn't get lonely. And you can name it BomBom or something like that,” Jinyoung adds excitedly.

 

“Yeah, you could even give them a ship name, BomPing for example,” Mark says with new found enthusiasm.

 

“Awesome! And you could put tiny, funny hats on them and teach them little tricks.”

 

“And then you can film them, put them on youtube and get freaking famous.”

 

“Such a nice birthday gift,” Jinyoung cheers.

 

“Guys, I've got the impression, you don't take me seriously here,” BamBam says and looks warily from left to right.

 

Mark eventually snorts, “Really? Well, that took long even for you.”

 

“I hate you,” BamBam shoots back at the blonde.

 

“If you hate me so much, just leave.”

 

“I still NEED HELP!”

 

Jinyoung takes pity on their visitor and suggests more serious now, “Honestly Bam, if you want to do Jackson and the poor bunny creature a favor, then give him a bunny care guide book. Mainly about not murdering them. I think that would be a nice and very useful gift.”

 

“Oh...maybe you're right. Yesterday he asked me where he could buy bunny toothbrushes for a reasonable price. And I couldn't help him out with this. But he would totally learn that stuff through this guide book,” BamBam reasons. Mark and Jinyoung are once again exchanging a worried look.

 

“It's decided then,” Mark speaks up with confidence. “I think you should go right now and buy him this book as soon as possible, before Jumping-Jack becomes Dumping-Jack.” He pulls BamBam's arm, trying to get him to stand up.

 

“Wait, I'm not sure yet. Maybe we should think about a second option.”

 

“No, we shouldn't. Get up!”

 

Jinyoung's phone is ringing while the two boys in front of him are bickering. He looks at the display to find out who's calling.

 

_As if the day wasn't turbulent enough so far!_

 

He sighs and stands up, moving to the middle of the room to get a little distance between him and the noisy boys, before he answers the call.

 

“Hey, Yugyeom.”

 

“Comment ça va, Jinyoung?” the other guy happily yells into the phone.

 

“Huh, oh...yeah...ça va bien. Comment vas-tu?”

 

“Wooooowwww.....you speak French?”

 

“I would hardly call my beginner skills speaking French, but I can at least do this much.”

 

“Awesome. I'm doing pretty good. I'm in Australia right now-”

 

“You mean Austria.”

 

“Oh yeah...haha...that one of course. And I was about to-”

 

“But why were speaking French earlier?”

 

“Because that's what they are speaking here, duh?”

 

“In Austria? Not really though.”

 

“Honestly, why do you have to be so annoying, Jinyoung?”

 

Jinyoung sighs deeply. Like always, when speaking with his cousin, these couple of sentences have been enough to exhaust him. “Okay, whatever. What was it that you wanted to say?” That's the go for Yugyeom to start babbling. As per usual it is difficult to follow Yugyeom's flitting thoughts and descriptions. Jinyoung gives up pretty soon. His focus wanders back to Mark and BamBam, both now right out wrestling each other on the carpet. How it did happen, Jinyoung doesn't know.

 

Mark obviously is the stronger one, currently trying to drag BamBam out of the room by his leg. But their ambitious visitor keeps on struggling against him. Jinyoung's focus shifts back to Yugyeom as he once again opts to use languages which he obviously doesn't know the first thing about.

 

“Did you just ask me in French, if I'm a pizza margherita?” he asks the younger incredulously.

 

Mark interrupts his wrestling match for a second and pipes up, “Tell him you're a whole four course meal!”

 

“EEEEEWWWW!” the boy on the floor comments.

 

“Nobody asked you,” Mark growls and pounces on BamBam again. An annoyed yell escapes BamBam's throat when Mark is twisting his arm behind his back.

 

Highly unfazed, Yugyeom long continued to chatter away, using languages that at most would be spoken in freaking Narnia or something. Meanwhile Jinyoung watches how Mark is finally able to throw a strongly opposing BamBam over his shoulder to carry him down the stairs. After the voices from downstairs calmed down, Jinyoung hears wild beeping sounds. He's wondering, if Mark broke the safety system entirely by now.

 

When Mark finally appears again he makes a bee-line for Jinyoung. Without saying anything he eases the phone out of Jinyoung's grip.

 

“Hey Yugyeom, here's Mark. We met at Jinyoung's door not too long ago, while you weren't wearing especially much. Remember?”

 

“The good looking blonde guy! Sure I remember. How are you?” Jinyoung is still close enough to hear his cousin's excited voice coming from the phone.

 

“Good, it's good. The thing is Yugyeom, I'm about to have sex with Jinyoung. We already waited quite long for this, so I would be glad, if you'd stop the calling for some time. Cool?”

 

Jinyoung's eyes grow large and his face is heating up. How is his boyfriend even able to say things like that in such a casual manner?

 

“S-Sex? W-What...what do you-”

 

“Sex, Yugyeom. I will fuck your cousin so hard, he probably will have trouble walking properly for the next two days. Understand? Good! Much fun in Europe, bye.” And with this he ends the call.

 

Jinyoung stares at his boyfriend, his mouth agape. “I can't believe you said that to him.”

 

“Only the truth though,” Mark says with a shrug.

 

“W-what if he tells my mom?”

 

“Then I'm sure your mom will be happy that her precious son will get some action.”

 

“You sure think out of the box,” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“Now I'm gonna take this and this,” Mark says while he holds up both of their phones, “and I will silence them.” He starts scurrying towards the kitchen. Confused, Jinyoung follows him. He's just quick enough to peek into the kitchen to catch Mark throwing both their phones into the fridge and slamming its door shut afterwards.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

Mark rakes his fingers through his styled hair and exhales deeply. “No more distractions, no more interruptions, no more people, just you and I.”

 

“But the door, did you change the pin code just now?”

 

“Yep,” he answers quickly, seeming a little restless.

 

“What's the new one? Something safe?”

 

“Don't know. I just randomly punched in some numbers. I guess it can't get any safer.”

 

“What do you mean? Don't you have them memorized?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Will you ever be able to open that door again?”

 

“From the inside, yes,” Mark says with nonchalance.

 

“But-”

 

“Jinyoung, I care about that later. Now I care about you.” Mark snatches Jinyoung's wrist and pulls him into his bed room, slamming the door shut after them. He immediately presses Jinyoung against the door, pushing his body close to his and attacking his lips for a hungry kiss. As always Jinyoung's mind needs a moment to catch up with Mark's general swiftness. But he then decides that he pretty much likes the current situation and smiles into the kiss.

 

“Like it already, huh?” Mark whispers.

 

“Hell yes.”

 

“Good, I was worried you would be unsure about this.”

 

“NO! No, I want. Definitely. And...what about you?”

 

“To be honest, by now it's even hard to keep thinking straight in your presence. I had to restrain myself from shoving my hands down your pants during the last few weeks.”

 

“Huh? Like when?”

 

“Like every fucking time I saw you. I want you, Jinyoungie. I never wanted anything more than this. I can't stop thinking about how thrilling it must feel to be inside you, inside my love,” Mark says with the lowest voice possible while his desirous eyes directly stare into Jinyoung's.

 

An earthshaking shudder travels down Jinyoung's body. Not only the words but also the way Mark says them are driving him crazy and leave him desperate. “Oh god, Mark.”

 

Never has anybody looked the way at him like Mark is looking at him now. As if he's the most precious existence in his life, his whole world. Jinyoung knows that he never mattered to anyone as much before. It's a warm and fuzzy but also a thrilling feeling that spreads through his body. Something completely new.

 

Mark's gaze drops to Jinyoung's lips again. He continues the kiss, but much slower now. The hunger turned into sensuality. One of Mark's hands sneaks to Jinyoung's hip, the other is on his neck, bringing him closer. Jinyoung feels the other's tongue slowly running over his bottom lip. Mark lets out a deep hum when Jinyoung parts his lips to welcome him. And this noise is already doing things to his body, his heart slamming fast and violently against his chest. The other is so close to him, he's sure Mark can feel it almost as strong. The hot tongue in his mouth, rubbing and stroking against his own, makes him go all woozy.

 

Suddenly Mark slips his leg in between his, starting to rub his thigh against Jinyoung's crotch. This action came unexpected to him so Jinyoung is releasing a sharp gasp. Mark breaks the kiss to look at him with a fond gaze. “Mhhhh, do you like that, Pretty?” he asks in an enticing whisper.

 

In response a moan finds its way out of Jinyoung's throat. When Mark is calling him 'Pretty' his self-confidence gets boosted so much, it feels like verbal doping. Mark increases the pressure on his crotch, rubbing faster as well. Jinyoung scrunches his eyes shut while moans keep slipping from his mouth. The next thing he feels are the blonde's warm lips on his closed eyelids, softly pecking them. “You're such a tease, you know that?” Jinyoung pants out. “How can you be all cuddly up here and a freaking porn star down there?”

 

Mark chuckles and Jinyoung opens his eyes to see the expected smile on his face. “You don't like it? I do everything you like. If you want porn star all over, I can do this, too.”

 

“What, wait-”

 

But Mark is already back on his lips with new found intensity. That isn't what Jinyoung was aiming for. Embarrassingly, he's already semi-hard, while they aren't nowhere near naked enough yet. But Mark seems eager to change this quickly. He slips his hands under Jinyoung's shirt to push it up his torso. They are breaking the kiss, the shirt is stripped off in one swift move. Jinyoung is grateful, the bubbling heat which surges through his body is already making him dizzy. But the way Mark's eyes are trailing over his bare upper body leads him to experience a whole new kind of hotness. His cheeks are feeling like they are already burning and it takes not too long for Mark to notice.

 

“Pretty, you're driving me entirely crazy. Every part of you looks delicious and I don't know what to taste first,” he murmurs in his low, seductive voice.

 

Jinyoung can't suppress the whimper that leaves his lips in response. It's a little embarrassing but he doesn't know how he should handle all his rising excitement. His hips are automatically pressing into Mark's thigh harder to increase the friction. The blonde starts to enthusiastically lick the spot under Jinyoung's ear, his tongue feeling blissfully rough against his skin.

 

Jinyoung can only swallow in response. He's so mesmerized by the boy in front of him that he can't do anything much, except standing there and waiting for Mark's next move. And Mark's next move is continuing to taste everything. He starts kissing down Jinyoung's neck, lets his tongue slide over his collar bones and sucking them eagerly. Between shaky breaths, Jinyoung whimpers in reaction. The blonde seems to like it, he can feel Mark's smile against his bare skin. He continues to lick and nibble down Jinyoung's chest until he makes a stop to wipe his tongue over one of Jinyoung's nubs. A shudder goes down his spine like a lightning. Mark's tongue feels like sandpaper against his softness.

 

“Mark, oh god Mark,” he pants out.

 

“Pretty, everything about you is sweet and beautiful,” Mark whispers against his chest. Feeling the blonde's hot breath against his wet nipple gives him almost a heart attack. A whine drops from his lips and Mark takes this as a sign to continue. He keeps on playing with the hardened nub, licking and nibbling, while his hands are finding their way to Jinyoung's pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

 

“Your jeans need to go, Pretty. They are in the way,” Mark is explaining, his voice thick, words laced with desire. His fingers are brushing against Jinyoung's now full-fledged hard-on in his boxer briefs while he's unzipping the pants.

 

“Mark...what....aaaahhh...OH MY GOD.”

 

Jinyoung keeps on whimpering and moaning as Mark pushes the pants all the way down to the his feet. Shortly after, Mark sinks to his knees in front of him. Jinyoung stares down at the painter, at first in shock then his expression turns into a slight frown.

 

Mark seems surprised as he realizes the change in his boyfriend's mood. “What is it? Why are looking so frustrated?”

 

“It's..it's just...earlier you said that you want to be inside me....,” Jinyoung's voice trails off, being ashamed that he has to admit out loud what he actually wants to happen.

 

Mark looks up at him through his lashes, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “I also said that you're a four course meal, didn't I? This is only the appetizer, my pretty boy.”

 

The bold words as much as the raspy, alluring voice makes Jinyoung swallow. Mark quietly laughs, when he sees the other's Adam’s Apple bob and eyes growing large. “Just enjoy,” he advises before he's grabbing the back of Jinyoung's thighs and attacks his hipbone with his pink lips, sucking a deep red bruise into the smooth skin. The receiving boy quivers and heavily pants above him.

 

“Mark, Mark please...you have to do something,” Jinyoung squeaks.

 

“I'm doing something, Pretty,” he answers before he sinks his teeth into the soft skin above the waistline of his underwear.

 

“No...OH MY GOD......more, you have to do more, please,” Jinyoung pleads between his shaky breaths, his back meanwhile fully slumped against the door.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Mark is letting his fingers trail across the tent in the other's boxer briefs. Jinyoung is hissing in response and tries to chase the touch with his hips. But Mark's hands are pressing him firmly back against the door. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and looks up, locking eyes with his boyfriend. Jinyoung is staring back down, dazed by the intense gaze and the overwhelming heat inside of him. His whole body and mind is in turmoil. Nothing really happened yet and still the blonde already managed to turn him into a needy mess. Mark's eyes focus back on Jinyoung's bulge, all while he lets his tongue hungrily swipe over his bottom lip. At that, all of Jinyoung's remained sense flies out of the window. His eyes are snapping away from Mark when he notices how he slowly draws down the waistband. When Jinyoung's erection springs out Mark is finally pushing the fabric down completely.

 

Jinyoung draws in a sharp breath when his length is released. Mark tenderly slides his hands across Jinyoung's thighs before his lips are following them, spreading soft butterfly kisses all over the skin of his boyfriend's inner thighs.

 

Whimpers and pleas are falling from Jinyoung's lips non-stop. Mark is teasing him too much. He won't survive this, if this would continue. “Mark....Maaaark...pleeeeaaaase,” he whines desperately. His cock is painfully hard and Mark's pretty mouth is so near but yet so far.

 

“All panting and sweating and begging for me. You're the prettiest, Jinyoungie. My Pretty,” Mark groans. When his hot breath hits Jinyoung's erection, it twitches violently. Another noise, a mix between a whimper and a sob, is coming from Jinyoung's throat.

 

“This is not the time to be sad, Pretty. I'm gonna make you feel amazing,” he assures, voice raspy. One of Mark's hands slides up to grip at the base of Jinyoung's erection to steady it. Then he takes it into his hot mouth in one go, letting his tongue rub against the full length of Jinyoung's cock in the process. Jinyoung throws his head back against the door and cries out at the sudden stimulation. “Oh my...aaahhh...fuck fuck fuck...fuck Mark fuck....so good!”

 

His hips are jolting forward but one strong arm of Mark is enough to keep him in place. He's starting to bob his head up and down Jinyoung's shaft, occasionally scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin. When the tip nudges against the back of Mark's throat Jinyoung is seeing stars and rainbows. He already feels the heat pooling in his lower stomach like a lake of lava. A thousand moans seem to erupt from him while Mark is working wonders. The bliss is almost too much to handle, his legs are getting wobbly. He leans slightly forward to grip his boyfriend's shoulder with one hand while the other sneaks to the back of his head, tangling it in his hair, fisting the blonde strands and messing up the styled look.

 

Usually Jinyoung would have died of embarrassment. He's naked, sweaty and desperately panting and moaning while Mark is still fully dressed and seems fairly collected. But what the blonde boy is doing to him feels way too good. So Jinyoung decides that his embarrassment can go die as long as Mark is looking so beautiful down there with his shiny lips around his throbbing erection.

 

Mark pulls off Jinyoung completely, without a warning. A pathetic whine leaves Jinyoung's throat at the loss of contact. In between urgent pants, the blonde starts to press tiny, fluttery kisses to the head and follows with some small kitten licks. The sudden gentleness drives Jinyoung crazy. This is not what satisfies his needs, this is not what will make the lava bubble up. Jinyoung groans in frustration and raises his arm to bury his face in it, quietly sobbing into the crook of his elbow.

 

Mark is kissing down his shaft when he looks up. He stops his actions and rasps, “Pretty, if you don't look at me, I won't continue....at all.” Jinyoung whines softly at that. But he wants Mark to continue very badly. Reluctantly he lets his arm drop back on his boyfriend's shoulder, looking down at him with tear filled eyes. “Mark, please....pleeeease,” he softly begs and chokes a bit.

 

“Alright, Pretty,” Mark confirms, slightly growling in reaction to Jinyoung's pleading. He pushes his tongue down the other's slit before he swirls it around the head, tasting it thoroughly. When Jinyoung releases a whine again, he obviously decides the teasing has to end. Mark's lips are sliding around his length again, the wet, hot feeling seems like pure heaven to Jinyoung. “Maaark...yes,” Jinyoung moans out as the blonde starts bobbing his head once again. A low hum sends vibrations through Jinyoung's whole body. “Oh my god....Mark, yes...fuck” On each upstroke Mark sucks fiercely and flicks the head with his tongue. Jinyoung is lost in the burning pleasure. The lava pool inside of him is threateningly seething. Mark increases the pace, sucking harder and faster now. Jinyoung knows his precum is already all over Mark's lips and his own shaft. Mark starts to work his hand, stroking and twisting at the base while Jinyoung's tip is hitting the back of Mark's throat again and again. And this sends him flying over the edge.

 

“M-Mark...I'm....FUCK” Before Jinyoung is even close to finishing his statement he comes with a loud groan, filling the blonde's throat with his hot cum. Mark swallows everything without difficulties. Jinyoung's body is trembling as he's working through his orgasm. He's shaking like lightning streaks would be racing through his veins. Mark smiles after he releases Jinyoung's length from his mouth. Jinyoung's knees buckle and he sinks down to the floor. He's a panting mess as he lets his head fall back against the door, causing a soft thud. His eyes are closed as he tries to calm down his breathing. He hears Mark's small pants in front of him. Eventually the blonde asks tenderly, “Are you feeling good?”

 

With still closed eyes he answers in between gasps. “Good? I feel fucking phenomenal. But damn you're ruthless, Mark Tuan, but you're also so fucking amazing and,” Jinyoung pauses when he opens his eyes again, for the first time after coming catching a proper sight at Mark. His pink lips are shiny and beautifully swollen, the pupils of his doe eyes dark and blown wide with lust, his hair falls in messy strands over his forehead, making him look like some sort of rebel-angel. “....and you're the most beautiful, dazzling human being on this planet,” he slowly finishes, enamored of the divine image in front of him.

 

A small chuckle is Mark's first reaction to his statement. “I'm glad you enjoyed the appetizer, Pretty. You were doing so good,” he coos and stretches his hand out to stroke Jinyoung's sweaty hair. Jinyoung closes his eyes again to fully focus on the soft touch. Only a few seconds later he hears Mark whispering directly into his ear. “I hope you're not too tired to continue. I'm really in need here.” Jinyoung can't prevent the shudder shaking him up. He opens his eyes to see Mark staring at him, the hunger apparent in his predatory gaze.

 

“I...I'm...no, I'm not too tired. Not at all.”

 

“Good!” The blonde smirks and jumps to his feet. Like the whirlwind he is, it only takes the blink of an eye for him to pick up Jinyoung from the floor. He's carrying him over to the bed, setting him down gently. As Mark stands in front of him, Jinyoung notices the impressive bulge forming in his skinny jeans. It must be very painful.

 

“I see you're in need.”

 

“Yes, in desperate need of you,” Mark says before he joins Jinyoung on the bed, kissing him once again. After a few seconds Jinyoung pulls away.

 

“No, no way. Not like this again,” he mutters and tugs on Mark's shirt.

 

“You want it to disappear?” Mark asks playfully.

 

Jinyoung is nodding so fiercely that he gets a little dizzy. “Yes, strip!”

 

“How could I refuse, if you're asking for it so nicely,” he snickers and sits back on his heels. He seizes the hem of his shirt and is quick to pull it over his head.

 

For Jinyoung it feels like the gates of heaven had opened in front of him. He saw Mark like this the day after their shared flight, down in his studio. But back then he didn't know that he would ever be able to win this angel-like human for him. But he did somehow. Mark is all his now. And the perfect, muscled torso in front of him is part of the deal. He feels giddy as the realization kicks in that, yes, from now on all this beauty belongs to him only.

 

“Wow...” he quietly comments as his eyes are roaming over Mark. The other chuckles again. He's just about to crawl back on top of Jinyoung when the latter suddenly stops him.

 

“Uhm....can you maybe take down my portrait? Portrait-me staring at us doing it is completely weird.”

 

“Nope, it's such a turn on,” the painter disagrees cheekily.

 

“Oh god, Mark Tuan, you're a pervert.,” Jinyoung exclaims, accompanied by a small laugh.

 

Mark snickers softly. “Congrats, again you learned something new about me.”

 

“You're truly unbelievable,” Jinyoung only just is able to retort before Mark leans forward to kiss his lips. It's a sweet kiss, not too much pressure.

 

“I'm sorry, Pretty, but this round might have to go down quicker than I initially planned it to. But you're just too hot and I need you so, so much.”

 

“And tell me, why exactly should I give you quickly what you need when you just tortured me way longer than necessary just now?” Jinyoung asks in mock huffiness.

 

Mark smiles, gorgeously like the sun itself. “Because first,” Mark replies and pauses to press a kiss on Jinyoung's cheek, “you actually enjoyed the torture,” a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead, “and second,“ a kiss on the tip of his nose, “I might be able to convince you to give me what I need.” And without letting another second go by, Mark is attacking his lips with full force.

 

_FROM SWEET TO WILD IN A SPLIT SECOND. A FREAKING WHIRLWIND!_

 

They are kissing with every drop of passion that surges through their bodies. The wet sounds of their open mouthed kisses are mixing with pants and moans. Jinyoung realizes how his body is heating up again. But there is something that bothers him, there is still too much material between them, and he wants to change that. In a swift move he flips Mark over so Jinyoung is now hovering on top of him. He's aware that he mainly managed to do this because Mark was taken by surprise. But that's not important now. Mark stares up at him, a mix of astonishment and amusement visible on his features.

 

“Pretty?”

 

Without a word Jinyoung starts to roll up his hips against the blonde's clothed erection. A low groan escapes the other's plump lips and this makes Jinyoung shiver with anticipation. This is the hottest thing he ever have heard. Mark squeezes his eyes shut as his boyfriend rolls their hips together, creating a warm friction in his pants. Jinyoung is encouraged by that. He continues to drop his weight further onto Mark's hips, grinding down on his erection in slow but hard circles.

 

“Jinyoungie, my cock won't get any harder than this. What are you trying to do? Make it burst?” Mark pants out. And Jinyoung loves to get this reaction out of him, to be the sole cause of it. He starts to press even harder into Mark while he leans down to suck on his flawless neck, his hands are roaming all over his bare chest and marvelous abs.

 

“FUCK!” Mark growls in response and Jinyoung smiles into his neck. Not a second later he feels two strong hands on his ass cheeks, kneading them desperately. A sharp gasps leaves Jinyoung's lips and a puff of hot air meets the painter's jaw.

 

“Pretty, be good and help me out of these damn jeans,” Mark rasps into his ear. By now Jinyoung is well aware of his own erection's comeback. He only can imagine how Mark must feel with his hard cock trapped in his tight pants the whole time.

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” He carefully crawls down to Mark's middle and unbuttons his jeans. Mark is already lifting his hips up so his boyfriend has an easy job to pull down the material of his pants and underwear in one go. The loud groan which this action draws out of Mark makes Jinyoung's length twitch. But he focuses to carefully work the pants off his boyfriend's legs before returning to his hips. He marvels at the view.

 

“What the heck are you so big for?” he says in awe.

 

“Just for your pleasure, Pretty,” the blonde smirks. But that vanishes quickly as Jinyoung curls his hand around his erection, the blonde gasping and flinching when the hand tightens around it. Mark squeezes his eyes shut, his body shuddering in pleasure as the other starts to actually move his hand in slow strokes. Mark's hips jolt upwards each time his boyfriend is squeezing his head. In a sudden action he grips Jinyoung's wrist, trying to stop his movements.

 

“That's enough,” he pants out. “One more stroke and I'm gonna come.”

 

“Isn't that a good thing?”

 

“No, I want to come inside you,” Mark says determined when his eyes snap open to firmly look into Jinyoung's. The latter is taken aback and not prepared for Mark taking control again. Before Jinyoung can reply anything he's once again on his back. Mark is smirking down before he's kissing him feverishly. Jinyoung moans into Mark's mouth when their hard cocks brush against each other. His mind starts clouding, thoughts becoming foggy as the friction sends shock waves of pleasure through his body.

 

“Good, my pretty boy. You're so good,” Mark's raspy voice praises him. “Are you ready for the next step?” In his daze Jinyoung just manages to nod. He's ready for everything Mark has to offer.

 

Mark stretches his hand out, pulling out a small bottle of lube from under his pillow.

 

“Honestly? Under the pillow?” Jinyoung brings out between his harsh breaths.

 

“I am prepared, Jinyoungie. I need this to happen. Really...really need this. If it wouldn't have worked out again, I would have gone nuts...I would have come to your office on Monday and just fucked you on your desk then.” The last couple of words are coming out in a growl. Jinyoung was never before turned on like this. Being wanted by Mark to that extent drives him almost over the edge.

 

“You're really a damn pervert!” slips out of his mouth in a half moan.

 

“I told you so,” he smirks.

 

The blonde is quick to slick up his fingers, Jinyoung gladly spreads his legs to welcome Mark's first finger inside of him. The latter is carefully prodding Jinyoung's entrance, slowly sliding the tip of his finger in and out. Jinyoung lets out a frustrated groan in reaction. “Mark, I thought you were in desperate need,” he hisses.

 

“Yeah, in need of you feeling good.”

 

“Then the fuck get on with it damn fucking hell,” Jinyoung mutters.

 

Mark chuckles quietly. “And I thought I would be the more impatient one,” he hums amused. “I learn something new every day.”

 

“Get! The fuck! On! With it!”

 

Mark chuckles again, obviously finding Jinyoung's urging cute.

 

He finally shows mercy and pushes his finger entirely in. Jinyoung moans in response as his boyfriend is slowly sliding his finger up and down his walls. When Jinyoung shows no signs of discomfort, Mark adds a second finger and carefully starts to scissor them, eager to stretch Jinyoung as good as possible. Jinyoung gasps a little at these motions but he's glad to at least have something of Mark inside him by now. “More!” he demands between shaky breaths after a short time.

 

Mark finally adds a third finger, trying to slide them in as gently as possible. Jinyoung takes them well, only grunts a little when the blonde starts to push them in and out in a faster pace.

 

“Still okay, Pretty?”

 

“Fuck yes. Fucking perfect,” he moans.

 

“You're so hot. I almost come, just watching you like this. You're doing so good, my Pretty.”

 

Mark's voice has an intoxicating affect on him. He's doing it again, verbal doping. His praise is shooting right up Jinyoung's length, making it twitch and leak with precum.

 

“God Mark, please! I need you inside of me. All of you. Now! Please!” The words are falling from his lips in desperate pleas between longing moans. His boyfriend replies with an approving hum again, so low that it is enough to increase Jinyoung's body heat even more. A hot spell is flooding his whole being as he realizes that he will finally become one with Mark.

 

After a short but frustrating while of being empty he feels the head of Mark's lubed length nudging against his entrance. Then Mark cautiously presses into his boyfriend, groaning in pleasure as his cock is suddenly enveloped in tight heat. “Good god! Pretty, you feel like heaven.”

 

Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut, hissing in pain at the almost unbearable stretch. Inevitably he tenses up while he's trying to suppress his pathetic whimpers, but fails. When Mark is completely inside of him, he keeps still and lets his upper body sink down to Jinyoung's heated chest. The blonde mop is falling against Jinyoung's shoulder, long, smooth fingers are soothingly stroking Jinyoung's sides.

 

Jinyoung tries to get used to the strained feeling, still gasping and whimpering. Mark is just so big inside of him and it's been a while since he had sex the last time. He tries to desperately get over the pain but it's too much to just ignore. And this is when he hears a muffled whine, the first serious whine he ever heard coming from Mark who is still pausing and slumped over him.

 

“I-I'm sorry. Just a few seconds more. I'll manage,” he guiltily assures, hissing through clenched teeth as he looks down at the blonde strands. He doesn't want to put Mark through this, his boyfriend is obviously ready to wreck him. He feels the painter's shaft throbbing inside of him, only bringing the heat inside of him higher.

 

Mark's face is still buried in Jinyoung's chest. He feels Mark's small chuckle against his skin before he even hears it. “Take your time, pretty boy. I gladly would slowly die like this every day as long as you're feeling good.” He tries to make it sound lightheartedly but Jinyoung can make out the strain in his voice. The strain that is caused by the yearning to finally be allowed to move. His fingertips are pressing firmer into Jinyoung's sides with every slow stroke. Jinyoung's hand comes up to push through the blonde hair, caressing the sweaty mess.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers and tries to calm down his breathing.

 

Mark slightly shifts on his chest, turning his head to press his ear against Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie, your heart.....it races like it did back then....on the plane.”

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen at the sudden remark. He faintly remembers how his heartbeat revolted during the scary turbulences. Now this is quite another situation but his heart is in uproar as well. “Y-you had heard it?”

 

A strained laugh reaches his ear before his boyfriend answers. “I think even the pilot heard it pummeling.”

 

“Oh...oh but...”

 

He cancels this planned answer when he feels Mark sucking on his collar bone. His breath is hitching when sharp teeth are grazing his hot skin. A hand that has been caressing his side, snakes up to massage his nipple again. That elicits a deep moan from Jinyoung. His back arches up off the mattress and into Mark. And then Jinyoung finally realizes that the pain had ebbed away.

 

_This was intentionally....Mark distracted you and steered you through the ache!_

 

“Mark, oh god Mark. Mark...fuck. Move! NOW!”

 

The blonde head shoots up, Jinyoung catches the mischievous grin on his boyfriend's face as he quickly repositions himself. Jinyoung's breaths catch in his throat, coming out in shaky gasps as Mark starts to move his hips with tentative thrusts. They both are moaning as the pleasure of the sudden friction washes over them. Jinyoung never before felt so good as in this moment, feeling Mark rubbing against his heated walls.

 

“Mark, fuck. Oh damn fuck.” Jinyoung's chanting seems to encourage the blonde as he's speeding up his movements.

 

“Fuck! My pretty boy. You're the best boy out there. The only one for me,” he growls. Jinyoung's body shivers in pleasure at that. Mark's hands are holding onto his hips tightly, finger tips pressing bruises into the soft skin. Jinyoung's legs are lifting up, wrapping around the powerful hips to draw his boyfriend even closer against him.

 

“How do you feel? What do you think right now?” Mark pants out.

 

“W-what?” Jinyoung tries to work through his blissful daze.

 

“What is going on in your adorable head?”

 

“Y-you.....you are the bright.....electrifying lightning and I'm...I'm just-”

 

“You're the damn rumbling thunder, always accompanying the lightning, making everyone freeze in shock,” Mark grunts. He stares into Jinyoung's eyes, his strong gaze supporting his statement.

 

Jinyoung is speechless, only staring back at him. His boyfriend suddenly pushes into him with more force, his deep thrusts hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves dead on. Jinyoung cries out in response, his back arching up while his nails are digging into Mark's strong shoulders. A long-drawn moan slips from Mark's swollen lips.

 

“Faster! Faster! Mark please!”

 

Mark's hips are picking up speed again as he plunges into his boyfriend. With new found force he's pounding Jinyoung into the mattress, never failing to meet the the other's prostate. Jinyoung chokes on a sob. Neither his mind, nor his body can comprehend the immense pleasure that spreads through his whole being. Moans and pants are getting louder in the room. Their sweat slicked bodies are sliding against each other in fluid, perfect motions.

 

Jinyoung tightens around Mark's cock. He feels how the sea of lava inside him is boiling and bubbling dangerously again. Mark suddenly reaches down and grabs Jinyoung's shaft to give him some rough strokes. A fierce moan erupts from his throat as his boyfriend mercilessly continues to add pleasure to his already wrecked condition. He gasps for air when his orgasm hits him with full force.

 

His cum is shooting up, streaking across both their chests, even hitting his own chin. He revels in the bliss that surges through his veins. In his mind he only sees bright, white flashes as Mark continues to grind vigorously into him.

 

“Fuck Mark! Fuckfuckfuck Mark, oh god Mark. Fuckfuckfuck!” he screams between pants.

 

That's enough to send Mark into a state of ecstasy. He chokes on a loud moan, pressing himself into Jinyoung even more as he fills him with white hotness. He shivers and convulses against Jinyoung, breathlessly moaning,”Jinyoungie, my pretty....pretty Jinyoungie.”

 

He eventually collapses on Jinyoung. They both try to calm down from their highs, holding each other tight, feeling their heaving chests against each other. Mark slowly pulls out of his boyfriend. He crawls up to nuzzle against Jinyoung's cheek, lazily pressing his lips against it until his boyfriend shifts slightly to capture Mark's lips, stealing a kiss. After pulling away they make eye contact, smiling at each other, exhausted but satisfied.

 

“Damn...Mark...I...I don't even know what happened just now.”

 

“Magic?” the blonde smiles.

 

“Probably,” Jinyoung responds with a sweet smile as well.

 

Mark suddenly attacks his chin, licking some cum away from it and swallows it with a content hum.

 

“If you do this, I'm getting hard again right away,” Jinyoung informs with wide eyes, gaze fixed on the puffy, pink lips.

 

“No, my Pretty, you need a small break.” Mark rolls himself off his boyfriend and slips out of bed. Jinyoung immaturely whines at the loss of contact. He tries to sit up but a sting in his lower back keeps him from it. A pained hiss resounds through the room.

 

“Just stay like this, Jinyoungie. Don't move, if it hurts.” Mark comes back to the bed. He apparently had cleaned the cum off himself and is now doing the same for Jinyoung. With a lukewarm, wet towel he carefully wipes down Jinyoung's body. The lying boy never takes his eyes off the caring movements. When the painter is done, he tosses the towel away and slips back into bed, pulling Jinyoung towards himself so that his head rests on Mark's shoulder. Jinyoung shamelessly cuddles into his boyfriend. He closes his eyes and lets out a blissful sigh.

 

Mark's quiet voice reaches his ear then. “And was it worth the wait?”

 

Jinyoung opens his eyes and blinks up to him. “Are you serious? This was worth EVERYTHING!”

 

Mark snickers at Jinyoung's scandalized reaction. “I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, Jinyoungie. I'm glad you're happy.” The blonde's soft smile and his twinkling eyes are causing his heartbeat to quicken all over again. Jinyoung realizes that Mark's fond gaze on him means the world to him and nothing less. In return he only manages a shy smile.

 

“You know what my favorite part was?” the blonde asks. “It was 'Fuckfuckfuck Mark, oh god Mark. Fuckfuckfuck'. I loved that,” he reveals with the cheekiest smile ever and Jinyoung frowns at him with a prominent pout.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles. Jinyoung can feel the heat spreading on his face.

 

“No really, this was the hottest thing ever. You think you can reenact it? I would love to have it as my new ringtone.” His grin is almost blinding. He obviously has the time of his life, teasing his boyfriend.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“No, that's not quite it. Try again,” he snickers

 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Jinyoung grumbles and lightly slaps Mark's bare chest with every 'shut up'. He retreats his hand then but changes his mind quickly. The warm and soft skin just felt too good under his finger tips, so he places his palm on the abused spot and caresses it tenderly.

 

The painter is softly laughing. “Jinyoungie, I was inside you and still you're blushing in front of me. I feel so blessed. I don't know how I deserve to have you.” Mark pulls him closer and nuzzles his face into Jinyoung's messy, dark hair. All the affection fills him with fizzing happiness. Much too long he thought Mark was just a dream, someone perfect who would leave him as soon as he would realize that Jinyoung is not good enough for him. But no, Mark is his boyfriend, his loving and caring boyfriend. And apparently Jinyoung somehow manages to make him as happy as Mark is making him.

 

“Mark, can I ask you something?”

 

“You can ask me everything, Pretty,” he says softly and detaches his nose from Jinyoung's mob of hair, looking down at his face.

 

Jinyoung looks up to make eye contact with him. “Will you keep calling me 'Pretty' from now on?”

 

“Mhhh...it depends. Will you call me knit-master?” he asks mischievously.

 

“Never!”

 

“Then I have to think about it for a bit,” he says and fakes reluctance.

 

Jinyoung slaps Mark's naked chest in protest once again just to pet it only seconds later. Mark is still amused about his childish behavior.

 

“Can I ask you something else?”

 

“You can ask me anything, Jinyoung.”

 

“Call me Prettyyyyyy,” he pitifully whines.

 

“Oh...you have really taken a liking to it, didn't you?” Mark asks him in a mix of amusement and surprise.

 

Jinyoung huffs and decides to get on with his question. “You really wanted this so much, right? You scared away half of our friends and traumatized Yugyeom for this.”

 

“First of all, for this I would gladly scare away the other half, too. And second, he traumatized me first. I saw him in boxers, remember?”

 

“Don't talk about him in boxers!” Jinyoung scolds, utterly disgusted and sticks out his tongue to underline his statement. “Will you join me for the next family gathering, please? I kind of think it would be much more fun together with you.”

 

“I'd love to, Jinyoungie. Your parents will love me. And if you want me to, I can make it a living hell for your cousin,” he assures, one brow raised and a lopsided smirk on his lips.

 

The image of his boyfriend, making his cousin look like a fool in front of all his relatives becomes vivid in Jinyoung's mind. “You know, I thought I can't fall any deeper in love with you than I already was. But just now I reached another depth,” Jinyoung says in awe.

 

Mark responds with a small laugh and then hums. “Mhhhh...I like these words.” The hand that secures Jinyoung in his hold, squeezes his arm gently.

 

“Can I still ask you something else?”

 

“You can ask me everything, Park Jinyoung.”

 

“Call me PRETTYYYYYY!”

 

“Alright, prettiest boy in the world, what do you want to ask me?” Mark smiles down at him.

 

“Better!” Jinyoung declares firmly. “Is it just me, or is every day which we spend together kind of fun and precious and ….just special?” he asks and timidly blinks up to Mark. “I mean, there is no conversation where you don't manage to make me smile somehow or entertain me. So I was wondering, is it because.....you're perfect?”

 

Mark seems taken aback by his last words. Wide eyes are staring down at him in disbelief before he breaks out into soft giggles. “Jinyoungie, my pretty Jinyoungie, please believe me, I am very far from being perfect. But I do get what you're describing, I feel the same. And I think that it maybe feels like this because we're not perfect people, but we're perfect for each other?”

 

“I like these words,” Jinyoung mimics Mark's previous answer, deeply satisfied. “And god, you're smart.”

 

Mark chuckles into Jinyoung's hair and tightens his arms around him.

 

“I have one last question.”

 

“Yes, Pretty?”

 

“When is it time for the third course?”

 

“Mhhh....just let me check my schedule......How about now?” Jinyoung can't see his face, since it's still buried in his hair, but he hears the smile in his voice.

 

“Good.” Jinyoung wiggles out of Mark's hold and rolls over so that he's hovering over him. He looks down to catch sight of the deep, brown doe eyes again, only to find out that they are already staring up at him in anticipation - twinkling, beautiful and loving.

 

_Park Jinyoung, you have all the luck in the world!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can let go of them now. Thank you for reading.


End file.
